


United we stand

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Infinity Gems, Phantom Zone, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Episode: s03e23 Finish Line, Post-Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, Speed Force, Team Up, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In a world where the Arrowverse and MCU happen on the same earth, Thanos snaps his fingers at the exact moment Barry goes into the Speed Force after defeating Savitar. A year passes in which deals with their losses and an old friend returns, determined to undo what has been done.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Steve Rogers, Barry Allen/Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 180
Kudos: 49





	1. The Decimation

**Author's Note:**

> Let me very quickly say that this story has no relation to my now deleted work of the same title, it was just the most fitting title I could come up with. This is just an idea I’ve had for a bit, the original idea was very different but ultimately, this was the only way the story could work without being too convoluted. 
> 
> As the summary said, Earth-1 and Earth-1999999 (the MCU earth), are one here. The end of Infinity War happens at the exact same time as Barry going into the Speed Force prison. I know it doesn’t match up with the MCU timeline but just go with it.
> 
> Aside from Flash happening as it did in canon, Arrow and Legends have a few differences. 5x23 happened exact the same except Oliver managed to disarm Chase and restrain him, so he was locked in Slade’s old cell when the snap hit and no island explosion. For Legends, everything is the same until Mick joins the Legion of Doom. Rather than joining them, Mick instead handed the Spear over to Sara, so they stopped the Legion without breaking time.
> 
> And that’s pretty much everything you need to know. Onto the chapter.

Central City  
Night

Heartbroken, Cisco, Iris, Joe, Wally, Julian, Harry and Jay all stared at the spot where Barry had walked into the Speed Force, disappearing from sight and from the earth, taking the lightning with him. They all stared, struggling to process what had happened when, suddenly, something no one could explain happened.

“What in the name of-” Jay exclaimed as they all stared, shocked as Julian just disappeared, turning into dust.

“You all saw that right?” Joe asked before, to their shock and horror, his left arm turned to dust followed by the rest of him.

“Dad!” Iris exclaimed in horror.

“What’s happening? What’s happening?!” Wally exclaimed, looking to Cisco, Harry and Jay for answers but the three of them looked completely lost.

Iris looked down at her hands, seeing they were turning to dust as well. She looked up as Wally realized what was happening but it was too late. She turned to dust in front of them as well.

Wally suddenly stumbled and would have fallen if Jay hadn’t caught him.

“I got you Kid,” Jay told him.

However, to everyone’s horror, Wally turned into dust as well, disappearing in Jay’s arms.

“What’s happening? What’s happening?” Cisco asked in shock and horror.

Neither Harry nor Jay had an answer, as confused and horrified as Cisco.

Lian Yu  
Same time

The sun was just beginning to set on Lian Yu and things were wrapping up. Chase had been dealt with; he would spend the rest of his life in the cell Slade had once occupied. Speaking of whom, Oliver thought as he eyed his former ally thoughtfully, he still had yet to figure out what to do about Slade. Slade had betrayed him, tormented him for the better part of a year, killed his mother and tried to kill so many more people Oliver cared about. And yet Slade had helped him save the people he loved, including his son. Oliver was having trouble reconciling the two pictures of Slade - one a homicidal maniac bent on destroying everything Oliver loved, the other his closest ally who had kept him alive - in his mind.

Oliver was broken out of his thoughts by a scream piercing the air. William’s scream, Oliver realized with a start. He quickly rushed over to where his friends and family were gathered, only vaguely aware of Slade behind him. William was staring, horrified as everyone else seemed shocked. Even Nyssa looked completely blown away. Samantha was missing, Oliver realized.

“What happened?” Oliver demanded.

“Samantha, she just…disappeared, right in front of us,” Diggle said in disbelief.

“She disintegrated,” Felicity corrected in shock.

“She’s not the only one,” Curtis said and they looked to see his hands beginning to disintegrate. “What’s happening?”

Curtis turned to dust, which then fell to the ground before any of them could say a word. 

“What the frak?” Felicity muttered before she to turned to dust, to everyone’s horror.

“What in the Hell is-” Diggle had turned to dust as well before he could finish, followed closely by Dinah and Rene.

“What is going on?” Slade wondered out loud in shock but Oliver had no answers, simply staring in disbelief as he processed that his team was suddenly gone.

“Son of a bitch,” Quentin muttered before he turned to dust as well and Oliver heard a sound that made his heart clench.

“Ollie,” Oliver whipped his head around, seeing Thea stumble towards him. 

Then started to fall but Oliver quickly rushed forward, catching her, the two of them falling to their knees.

“It’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay Speedy,” Oliver said desperately as he lowered her on her back to the ground, in denial, refusing to believe…

“Ollie…it’s okay,” Thea said, her eyes full of tears as she accepted what was happening. “It’s okay.”

To Oliver’s horror, Thea then turned to dust as well, the dust particles flying up into the air. Oliver looked down at his hands, expecting – hoping, wanting, dreading – that he would turn to dust as well. But nothing happened, he was still there.

Behind him, William had tears running down his face, looking like the world had come to an end. Oliver wished he knew what to say but his mind was still struggling to grasp what had just happened. Slade looked like he couldn’t believe what had just happened, a feeling that Oliver shared. But Nyssa, her face was set in a look of grief realization.

“Someone has done something,” Nyssa declared. “This is dark magic; my father told me stories of such magic when I was a child. Someone is responsible for this.”

Oliver did not respond, simply sinking to his knees, the losses hitting him all at once. Silently, Slade walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Oliver did not have the energy to decide whether he wanted Slade’s comfort or not, so he just took it, allowing a long severed brotherhood to be reforged.

Wakanda  
Same time 

Steve Rogers, on his knees, turned over Vision’s body, the gaping hole where the Mind Stone had once been a painful reminder of his failure. Behind him, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey and Rocket stood as Natasha raced up to his side, staring in horror. The absence of Bucky, Sam, Wanda and T’Challa weighed heavily on Steve’s heart, like a thousand tons of bricks chained to his limbs.

“What is this? What the Hell is happening?” Rhodey asked and Steve’s legs gave out and he fell into a sitting position, everything finally hitting him.

“Oh God,” Steve said shakily. “Oh God.”

Waveridder

The Legends were celebrating their defeat over Thawne, Malcom, Darhk and the time displaced Snart when an alarm blared.

“What’s going on?” Jax asked.

“Gideon,” Sara called out and the familiar holographic head suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. 

“A massive temporal anomaly has been detected in 2017,” Gideon informed them.

“What kind of anomaly?” Ray asked.

“In May, 2017, half the earth’s population turned into dust,” Gideon said and there was a silence that stretched across the ship that made the phrase ‘you could hear a pin drop’ seem like an understatement. 

“WHAT?!” Sara exclaimed once she had found her voice.

“In May, 2017, the alien warlord Thanos arrived on earth and used the six Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe,” Gideon explained. 

“We have to go back; we have to stop this from happening!” Nate exclaimed.

“We can’t!” Ray argued and they all looked at him in shock. “If the people who built the Waveridder had ancestors who were affected by this Thanos, then the Waveridder could blink out of existence the moment we leave the time stream.”

“Mr. Palmer is right,” Rip agreed. “We have no idea what may happen once we leave.”

“So we’re stuck here until we die or someone fixes this?” Mick asked annoyed.

“Pretty much,” Ray said with a sigh. 

The Speed Force

In the Speed Force, in a scene that resembled Star Labs, a red haired woman in a red jacket stumbled into the cortex, falling to her knees.

“Welcome, Wanda Maximoff,” Wanda looked up to see a red haired woman, several years older than her it looked like, standing a few feet from her. “We have been waiting for you.”

“Wh-who are you? What’s going on?” Wanda said, remembering her body grumbling to dust. “Am I dead?”

“You’re physical body is no more,” The Speed Force confirmed. “But you are not dead, not yet.”

“Where am I?” Wanda asked, confused about what was happening. “Is this Heaven…or Hell?”

“Neither. We are The Speed Force. And we need your help Wanda,” The Speed Force said, confusing Wanda greatly.


	2. One year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the one year anniversary of The Decimation, Oliver, Nyssa, Cisco and Caitlin struggle to move, not knowing hope will soon arrive from The Speed Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I certainly was not expecting such a response to this story. I’m glad so many of you like the idea. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.
> 
> To clear up misunderstandings about the chapter, everything in Endgame up until the five year time skip has happened. So Thanos has already been found and killed, the stones seemingly lost.

Star City  
Afternoon

It was a calm day in Star City, something that wouldn’t have been possible a year ago. But with the loss of half its population, crime had gone down considerably, although there were still a few who could not help but go back to a life of crime, even in the face of The Decimation. 

In City Hall, Oliver was in his office, having a meeting with Lyla. It was something they did every two weeks to keep up with things.

“What do you have Lyla?” Oliver asked as she looked at him grimly.

“In the Dominican Republic, some of my agents tracked him there. He’d gone after a human trafficking ring, took out their entire security, freed the women, and then handed over the scum to the authorities. But by the time my agents got there, he’d gone,” Lyla said and Oliver sighed.

“So we missed him again,” Oliver noted wearily and Lyla nodded.

“Oliver, I know you care about him…but Roy isn’t in trouble. He found out Thea was one of the people affected by The Decimation and he snapped. He’s not looking for justice, he’s on a rampage,” Lyla said gently.

“He hasn’t killed anyone. That means he’s not too far gone, not yet,” Oliver shot back. “Find out where he’s going next.”

“And if he does kill someone?” Lyla asked and Oliver was silent for a minute.

“Then I’ll handle it,” Oliver finally said and Lyla nodded.

“Okay,” Lyla said, knowing that was as good as she’d get. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“Say hi to John Junior for me,” Oliver said and she nodded.

As she walked out, she nearly ran right into Slade.

“Ms. Michaels,” Slade greeted politely, not at all affected by her icy stare.

“Captain,” she said frostily as she walked off.

Slade did not respond to her, knowing her treatment was not unjustified. He then walked into Oliver’s office, seeing Oliver leaning back with a reflective look on his face.

“You okay kid?” Slade inquired.

“Yeah, just been a long year,” Oliver said with a sigh before looking over a Slade, smirking slightly. “Still can’t get used to you in that uniform.”

Slade chuckled, glancing down at the Star City Police Captain’s uniform he was wearing. It had not been his intention to stay in Star City, but upon discovering that his son had been among the snapped, Slade quickly found himself lost in this world. As luck would have it, Oliver needed a police captain he could trust since Pike was also a victim of The Decimation. Oliver had offered him the job and, reasoning that Oliver was all he had left, Slade had accepted.

“Anything new to report?” Oliver asked.

“Some buglers, easily caught. There are some fractions of the remaining Los Halcones that are making noise, but other that, things have been quiet, as usual,” Slade said and it was quiet between them for a moment. “When I took this job, I thought there would be more action.”

“So did I. But I guess with half the population gone, the majority of criminals have retired. I guess that’s a bright side to all this but…can’t bring myself to be grateful for it,” Oliver said with a sigh.

Central City  
Early afternoon

In a bar, Cisco Ramon was drunk, placing his empty class on the bar.

“Another,” Cisco slurred.

“I think you’ve had enough pal,” the bartender told him gently. “Let me call you a cab.”

“Just let me remember everyone I lost a year ago,” Cisco grumbled weakly. “My parents, my friends, my coworkers, this is how I choose to remember them.”

“You’ve had enough Ramon,” if Cisco had the strength, he would’ve groaned as Harry walked up next to him.

“How’d you know I was here?” Cisco slurred.

“Because you were here on Allen’s birthday, and on Christmas and Thanksgiving to. Come on Ramon, let’s get you home,” Harry said gently, hoisting him up and throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulder as he began to lead Cisco out., the Meta being too drunk to protest.

Star City  
Late afternoon

Oliver walked into the apartment he shared with his son after a long day of work. Closing the door behind him, he smiled slightly as he saw Raisa making dinner. Raisa was a godsend, he honestly wasn’t sure he could have managed raising William and running the city without her the last year. Oliver could never repay her for all she had done, not just the last year, but for his entire life. In some ways, she had raised him more than his own mother. 

“Good evening Mr. Oliver,” Raisa greeted as she saw him.

“Good evening Raisa,” Oliver greeted warmly. “Where’s William?” 

“Mr. William is doing his homework in his room,” Raisa said and Oliver nodded. “Your friend is here to; she’s in the living room.”

Oliver nodded, knowing without her saying who his ‘friend’ was. Oliver walked into the living room, seeing Nyssa sitting on the couch, watching the news.

“Husband,” Nyssa greeted as she turned off the Television.

“If you’re here, I’m guessing either your last lead was a dead end or you’ve found something,” Oliver noted and he noted the unhappy look on her face. “I see.”

“I will find something that can bring them all back, there must be something out there that can bring them all back,” Nyssa said, her determination hiding her desperation, Oliver noted.

“Maybe there is but I think we need to face reality,” Oliver said with a sigh as he sat down next to her. “You and I have both looked into every possible lead we could fine. Constantine didn’t know how to undo this, Mari didn’t. We’ve scoured every rumor, every legend that could possibly be a way to bring them all back. And in the end, we’re always left with disappointment when it turns out to be nothing. I think it’s time we accept the fact that…that there’s nothing we can do.”

“So you just want to give up?” Nyssa asked incredulously.

“No, I don’t want to give up. I would give just about anything to see my sister one last time, anything. But for a year, we have tried to find a way to bring them back and nothing concrete has turned up. I could easily spend the rest of my life looking for a way to do that and if I didn’t have William, maybe I would. But I have to think of him, of what’s best for him. It’s the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do…but we need to move on Nyssa,” Oliver said, looking like he was about to break down. “We have to move on.”

New York  
Night

In an old baseball stadium, Steve sat in a chair, his support group having met for their weekly meetings. It wasn’t much, but Steve felt it was the best he could do. Steve also felt like Sam was watching proudly from wherever he was.

“I see we have a new member,” Steve said as he looked at the pretty redhead sitting in the far right. “You can just watch if you want, there’s no pressure to say or do anything. This is a place for all of us to share our grief or to just feel like we’re not alone after what happened.”

“I’d like to share,” she said and Steve nodded.

“Floor’s yours,” Steve said and she took a deep breath.

“My name is Caitlin, Caitlin Snow,” Caitlin introduced herself and the others greeted her kindly. “A year ago, I was in a dark place. I…wasn’t well; I’d lost control of my entire life. I’d lost all sense of who I was. I betrayed my best friends, I turned back on them. Then The Decimation happened and almost everyone I loved was gone. My best friend, he’s in a dark pace right now but…I don’t have the courage to face him, not after the things I’ve done. But he needs me, so how do I stay away?”

“It’s the question we all have to ask ourselves,” Steve said after a moment of silence descended on the group. “Eventually, we all have to face up to the things we’ve done. But life is short, now the whole world knows just how short. The time we have is precious. So we all need to look inside ourselves and ask what running away from our problems ever accomplished.” 

The Speed Force

Wanda stood back, standing beside the Speed Force, who continued to manifest itself as Nora Allen. In the distance, in what still resembled the cortex of Star Labs, Barry Allen sat on the floor in a cross legged position, surrounded by blue light. When it faded, his eyes snapped open, glowing with the power of The Speed Force before his eyes returned to normal.

“What did you see?” The Speed Force asked.

“Everything,” Barry said as he got to his feet. “I saw my past, present, and future. I see it all.”

“Good. Then it’s time,” The Speed Force said.

“Why would you make him see all that?” Wanda asked confused.

“To prepare him,” The Speed Force told her before turning to Barry. “Everything you have gone though, Thawne, Zoom, Savitar, every villain you’ve ever faced, every life you’ve saved, every mistake you’ve made, it has been preparing you for this moment. Your greatest test.”

“Np pressure or anything right?” Barry joked and she shot him an annoyed look. “Sorry, no jokes.” 

“It’s time for the two of you to review what you have learned,” The Speed Force said as it looked back and forth between them.

“The Speed Force has existed since before the dawn of time. And it will continue to exist long after all life in the universe is gone,” Wanda started, already knowing this by heart.

“The Speed Force gave life to the universe by unleashing its power through the cosmos, birthing the multiverse. Scientists call this ‘The Big Bang’,” Barry continued.

“When this happened, six stones were scattered across the universe, each endowed with a certain power of the Speed Force. These stones were called the Infinity Stones,” Wanda added.

“When they were exposed to certain lifeforms, they gave these lifeforms certain powers,” Barry said with a glance at Wanda. “For these reasons, The Speed Force scattered the stones across the universe, took certain measures to ensure they would never fall into the wrong hands.” 

“And so they didn’t, until Thanos,” The Speed Force finished. “The stones were never meant to be used the way they were. The universe is out of balance because of what he did. Which is why it must be undone. It is time for you to return home Barry Allen.”

Barry nodded, glancing over at the still Wanda. He gave The Speed Force a pointed look and she nodded. She turned and walked of, giving them some privacy.

“We knew this was coming,” Barry said as he walked over to Wanda. “We will see each other again, I promise."

“I know, that’s not what worries me,” Wanda said and Barry understood.

“Iris,” Barry said and she looked away but he placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at him. “Whatever happens, it will never change how I feel about you.”

“Just…come back to me,” Wanda said softly, sounding as vulnerable as she had when she had first arrived in the Speed Force.

“Always,” Barry promised.

Barry then leaned down and they shared a brief kiss before he pulled back. 

“Are you ready?” The Speed Force asked.

Wanda nodded and Barry stepped back. Wanda stepped in front of him, taking a deep breath before she waved her hands, which glowed with a red energy. With a grunt, she stared at the end of the room, which seemed to have something forming. Wanda continued waving her hands as the thing at the end of the room, a portal similar to a Breach, opened wider. It took all of her effort, but finally, the portal was the size of a breach.

“Go!” Wanda cried, not sure she could hold it.

Barry nodded before quickly running through it at super speed. Once he was gone, Wanda stopped, the portal closing behind him. Wanda then fell to her knees, breathing heavily as she stared at the spot where the portal had vanished.

“You have played your part. The rest is up to them,” The Speed Force said grimy. 

Cisco’s apartment  
Morning

Cisco groaned as he came to, the hangover hitting him at full force. No more drinking his feelings away, Cisco promised himself as he climbed out of bed. Cisco somehow managed to make his way to his kitchen, where, to his surprise, Harry and Jay were waiting for him.

“Cisco, we need to talk,” Jay said.

“I’m a little hungover, can’t this wait?” Cisco grumbled as he moved towards the fridge holding one side of his face.

“No, it can’t Ramon,” Harry said, tossing down something onto the table.

Cisco looked over and paled. It was his plans for the Speed Bazooka, the modified one anyway.

“You’re planning on getting Barry out of The Speed Force,” Jay said and Cisco didn’t deny it. “Have you forgotten why he needed to go in there in the first place?”

“No, I haven’t,” Cisco said roughly. “Which is why I’m working on a way to get him out without bringing the apocalypse. Barry is the only way we can fix this.”

“Fix this, you mean time travel?” Jay asked shocked and Cisco nodded. “Cisco, haven’t you learned anything from Flashpoint? There are consequences to changing the past.”

“Well what could be worse than this? Half the population’s been wiped out; there’s no hope for the future, just depression and people wondering why we’re still here. And let’s not forget that whatever Thanos did put the barriers between our earths all out of whack. You two are stuck here; I can’t even get in touch with Kara on her earth!” Cisco exclaimed. 

It was a fair point. Once they realized what had happened, Harry had tried to head to Earth-3 with Jay, check on Jesse. Only they discovered that a breach t another earth wouldn’t open. Cisco had tried to contact Kara on Earth-38 but only got static. The three of them had quickly realized that whatever Thanos had done, it had put some energy sort between Earth-1 and the rest of the multiverse that acted as a kind of barrier, preventing them from contacting their friends on other earths or leaving Earth-1. 

“With Wally gone and The Legends not answering my calls, getting Barry out is the only way to bring everyone back,” Cisco said passionately. 

“I get what you’re come from kid, I do. But even if you’re right and time travel is our best shot at undoing this-” Jay started.

“He is.”

The three of them froze at the sound of the voice, turning around. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was Barry Allen, somehow standing in front of them without the world falling apart.

“Time travel is the only way to bring everyone back,” Barry said as three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right now we’ve mainly focused on the Arrowverse side of things, but next chapter we start to get into the MCU side as well.
> 
> Barry/Wanda is a crossover pairing I’ve developed a real liking to after doing it in my Two Earths series and reading it in Raptor2216’s World’s Collide series, so I decided to do it here as well.


	3. Barry's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry begins gathering the heroes of the world as he explains his plan to undo what has been done.

Cisco’s apartment  
Morning

“Allen?” Harry asked shocked as he, Jay and Cisco stared at Barry in shock.

“So you see him to right? I’m not still drunk and hallucinating?” Cisco asked.

“No, you’re not hallucinating Cisco. It’s really me,” Barry said, smiling slightly.

“How is this possible? The Speed Force Prison-” Jay started.

“Faded from existence with Savitar,” Barry explained. “The world coming to an end, it was a necessary lie to get me into The Speed Force before Thanos used the stones. How long has it been out here?”

“A year,” Harry said and it was silent as Barry digested this. “How long has it been for you?”

“Over a century,” Barry said, shocking them. “Time works differently in The Speed Force.”

“Is-is it really you? Are you Barry Allen?” Cisco asked his voice thick with emotion as he walked over to Barry.

“You are and have always been my friend Cisco,” Barry said with a smile.

Overcome with emotion, Cisco grabbed Barry in a bear hug, which Barry eagerly returned.

“It’s good to see you buddy,” Barry said gently.

“Yeah…you to,” Cisco said, wiping his eyes as they let go. “It must have been a long hundred years with only The Speed Force for company.” 

“It wasn’t just The Speed Force,” Barry said as he thought of Wanda. “But that’s a story for another time.”

“You said that time travel was the only way. Barry, haven’t you learned from Flashpoint?” Jay asked as he stepped forward.

“Yes, I have. Which is why we won’t be going back in time to stop Thanos in the past. We’ll be using time travel to undo what Thanos did in the present,” Barry explained and was met with three pairs of confused eyes.

“And how are we going to do that?” Cisco asked confused.

“That is a long story I’d rather only tell once. But what I do know is that the four of us won’t be enough. We need everyone to pull this off. It’s time to gather the team,” Barry said.

Star City  
Not long after

Oliver stood in the memorial for those lost in the Decimation, standing in front of a giant pillar. He stared at Thea’s name on the pillar as he felt Nyssa walk up to him.

“It’s not easy, letting go,” Oliver said after a moment. “But we have to. It’s what they would want.”

“And how do we do that?” Nyssa inquired.

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted with a sigh. “But maybe we can figure that out together.”

“Together,” Nyssa repeated softly.

Oliver held his hand out and, after a moment, she took it. They stared at the pillar for a moment before a powerful gust of wind struck them from behind. As Nyssa’s hair flew up, Oliver’s mind flashed back to when this hand happened before. Shock flooding him, he whirled around to see Barry Allen standing behind them.

“Barry?” Oliver breathed as Nyssa looked behind her.

“Hey Ollie,” Barry greeted. “It’s good to see you.”

“How, you were trapped in The Speed Force?” Oliver said in shock as he released Nyssa’s hand.

“I was, now I’m not. I know how to fix this Ollie, I know how to bring everyone back,” Barry said and the pair stared at him in stunned disbelief.

“How?” Nyssa asked in disbelief.

“That is a long story. But first, I need you two to grab Slade Wilson, get in your plane and head to New York,” Barry explained.

“Barry, what is going on?” Oliver asked, bewildered.

“Do you trust me?” Barry asked seriously, looking Oliver right in the eyes.

“I do,” Oliver said without hesitation.

“Then trust I know what I’m doing. Cisco, Harry and Jay Garrick will meet you there. I need to pick up one more person and we’ll meet you all in New York,” Barry said before he turned and sped off. 

“Do you think he really has a plan?” Nyssa asked once he was gone.

“Yeah, I do. I’m not sure if this plan will work but…there’s hope now Nyssa. We have to try,” Oliver said grimly. 

San Francisco   
Not long after

In a storage unit, Barry sped into an orange van. Taking a seat on the passenger side, Barry took a look at the control panel mounted on the dash. 

“Really hope this works,” Barry muttered as he pressed a button.

Immediately, there was a flashing light as something whirled in the back end of the van. Barry grinned as he heard something hit the junk around the van and a man groan.

“Well, that answers that question,” Barry joked.

Barry then sped outside the van, startling a dark haired man in a suit Cisco would love to examine.

“Who are you? Where am I? Where’s Hope?” Scott Lang asked as he looked around in confusion.

“I’m Barry, Barry Allen. As to the rest…that’s a long story. Let’s get out of here before security shows up and I’ll explain everything,” Barry promised.

Star City  
Afternoon 

“So this Barry Allen says he has a plan to bring everyone back?” Slade said as he, Oliver, and Slade stood in Slade’s office. “What is it?”

“He hasn’t exactly said,” Oliver said lamely and Slade gave him a look usually reserved for when he thought Oliver had done something incredibly stupid. 

“Kid, you two have been looking into ways to do this for almost a year. Now this Barry Allen finds one out of thin air?” Slade asked skeptically.

“I know how it sounds okay? I know it sounds crazy, but you don’t know Barry like I do. He would not have come to me with this if he was not completely sure this would work. Slade, if there is even a small chance this could bring back our families, bring back everyone, don’t we owe it to them to at least try?” Oliver asked and Slade was silent, at war with himself for a few moments.

“Alright, I’ll at least hear what he has to say,” Slade finally gave in.

San Francisco  
Same time

Barry’s words running through his head, Scott ran down the sidewalk, racing towards his destination. Finally, he saw it: his ex-wife’s house. Racing up to the front door, he frantically rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal the shocked face of Maggie Lang.

“Scott,” she breathed before hugging him tightly before releasing him. “How is this possible?”

“That is a long story that I will get into later. Is Cassie okay?” Scott asked frantically.

“She’s fine, she’s at school,” Maggie said and the knot in Scott’s stomach loosened. “She’ll be so happy to know you’re okay.”

“But a lot of other people aren’t,” Scott said lowly and it was silent between them.

“No, they’re not,” Maggie said quietly as she thought of Jim, who had been one of the victims of the Decimation. 

“I have to go. Tell Cassie I’ll call her tonight and that I love her,” Scott said as he turned and started to walk out.

“Wait, Scott, where are you going,” Maggie called out in confusion.

“To try and fix this,” Scott tossed over his shoulder.

Avengers Compound  
Night

Natasha sighed as she listened to Rocket and Carol bicker over the channel during the holographic conference. A year ago, it would have been amusing but now…now, it was just tiring.

“All right. Uh, well...This channel is always active. So, anything goes sideways...Anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't...Comes through me," Natasha told them.

Everyone nodded and one by one, the holograms disappeared until only Rhodey was left. Natasha collapsed into her desk before looking up at him.

“Where are you?” she asked. 

“Mexico. The Federales found a room full of bodies, looks like a bunch of Cartel guys never even got a chance to fire off their guns,” Rhodey said.

“Could be a rival gang,” Natasha said but it sounded hollow even to her own ears.

“We both know its Barton,” Rhodey said gently. “The scene that he’s left, what he’s been doing for the last year…there’s a part of me that doesn’t even wanna find him.”

“Will you find out where he’s going next?” Natasha asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

“Nat,” Rhodey started.

“Please,” Natasha almost begged.

“Okay,” Rhodey agreed reluctantly.

His hologram faded and Natasha put her hands to her head, trying not to cry.

“I’d offer to cook you dinner, but you seem pretty miserable already,” Natasha looked up to see Steve standing there.

“You here for your laundry?” Natasha asked as she wiped her eyes.

“Here to see a friend,” Steve corrected.

“Well, your friend is fine,” Natasha said in an unconvincing voice.

Steve was silent, simply staring at her with an unreadable look.

“Are you gonna say something or just stand there staring at me?” Natasha said in what was meant as a joke but it fell flat even to her ears.

“You’re not alone in this Nat. The burden doesn’t fall to just you,” Steve told her and she smiled weakly.

“I have to keep going,” Natasha said and Steve was silent as he sat in a chair in front of her desk.

“You know, I keep telling everyone they should move on, grow. Some do…but not us,” Steve finally said after a moment. “How do you move forward after this?”

“If I figure that out, I’ll tell you,” Natasha said and he smiled weakly.

Suddenly, a device chimed. Natasha pressed a button and a video screen appeared in the corner.

“Hi, is anyone home? It’s Scott Lang, we met in Germany a few years ago, I was the guy who got really big. I really need to talk to you,” shocked, Steve and Natasha both got to their feet as they saw Scott, standing with several people they didn’t recognize, on the screen.

“Is this old footage?” Steve asked.

“It’s the front gate,” Natasha said breathlessly.

A little later, Steve and Natasha stood facing Scott, Barry, Oliver, Cisco, Harry, Slade, Nyssa and Jay.

“So, you two,” Natasha said as she looked at Barry and Oliver. “Are the Flash and Green Arrow?”

“Yes,” Oliver said lowly, not pleased at his identity being revealed but knowing why it was necessary after listening to Barry’s plan.

“Look, you need to listen to what he has to say,” Scott said, gesturing wildly to Barry.

“Scott, I can take it from here,” Barry said with a kind smile before turning to Steve and Natasha. “So, I’m sure you remember the Particle Accelerator explosion in Central City five years ago.”

“Yeah, SHIELD was actually sent to investigate it,” Natasha remembered.

“Well, that’s how I got my powers. The Accelerator created a bolt of lightning that struck me and gave me my speed. But the source of my powers is actually something called The Speed Force,” Barry explained.

“And that is?” Natasha asked dryly.

“It’s sort of this sentient energy; all Speedsters get their powers from it. One year ago, before Thanos, I was told I needed to go inside it or the world would end. So that’s where I was when Thanos hit, I spent the last year trapped there,” Barry explained.

“I’m sorry, that must have been a long year,” Natasha said sympathetically.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Cisco muttered.

“It was longer than a year. For me, it was a century,” Barry said, to Steve and Natasha’s shock. “The Speed Force, it’s an endless void of time and space. Time works differently there. It’s what allows speedsters to go so fast we can travel through time. Which is how we can undo this.”

“Wait, you can time travel?” Natasha asked and Barry nodded.

“Barry, what are you getting at?” Steve asked.

“Thanos told you he used the stones to destroy the stones. But he was lying to you,” Barry explained, to their shock.

“How do you know?” Natasha asked urgently.

“Because The Speed Force was watching him. The Stones, they’re an extension of The Speed Force, they come from it, it has a link to them. Thanos didn’t destroy them because even he’s not that crazy. Instead, he sent them to different places in time so that no one could ever find them,” Barry explained.

“You know where they are,” Steve realized and Barry nodded.

“So why haven’t you gone back in time and gotten them?” Natasha asked wearily.

“Because Thanos was crazy, not stupid. He put them in places where they would be difficult to get, they’re heavily guarded. Even I can’t get them, not by myself. Which is where all of you come in,” Barry said as he looked around at all of them. “The Speed Force, it spent all that time teaching me how to harness its power. I can use that power to drop you guys at the points where Thanos put the stones, you get them, and then I bring you all back.”

“Look, we know it sounds crazy-” Scott started.

“Scott, I exchange emails with a raccoon, nothing sounds crazy anymore,” Natasha said. “That’s not the issue.”

“You don’t trust me,” Barry noted and Steve and Natasha were silent. “It’s alright, I’m just some guy with a plan you’ve never met. I didn’t expect you to trust me with this insane plan. Wanda said you’d be this way.”

“Wait, Wanda? How do you know Wanda?” Steve asked as he and Natasha started.

“Her powers, they come from The Speed Force, she has a connection to it. When she died, it pulled her spirit into itself so she could help me break out when I needed to. She was in there with me the whole time,” Barry said before looking over at Natasha. “She wanted me to tell you that now is not the time for looking over your shoulder to be second nature.”

Steve and Natasha exchanged a glance, recognizing the phrase. It was something Natasha had often told Wanda, only The Avengers would have known that.

“Look, I know you don’t trust me, you just met me. But I don’t need you to trust me; I need you to work with me. Because this, it’s gonna take all of us. So are you gonna help me or not?” Barry asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the stones are not destroyed, but they were sent to different places in different times. If we’d gone the route of Endgame, then the story would have been over very quickly, as Barry would have been able to retrieve all but the Soul Stone. This way, there’s a challenge involved and the other heroes have to help. Plus, Barry gets to show off his new abilities.


	4. Gathering a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Barry begin gathering their allies for their last chance to save everyone.

Cabin  
Morning

A car rolled up to a cabin on a rather remote piece of land. The car stopped and Steve, Natasha, and Barry got out.

“This is the place?” Barry asked as he looked around.

“Yeah, Tony left us his address in case we needed him,” Steve said and Barry nodded.

The three walked up to the door and Steve rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Pepper answered and smiled upon seeing who it was.

“Steve, Natasha, good to see you again,” Pepper said warmly before looking over at Barry. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“No, we haven’t. Nice to meet you Mrs. Stark,” Barry said politely.

“Please, call me Pepper,” Pepper said and he nodded.

“Pepper. I’m Barry Allen,” Barry said, holding out his hand and she took it in a handshake.

“Nice to meet you Barry,” Pepper said as they dropped hands.

“Pepper, we need to talk to Tony about something important,” Natasha said and Pepper nodded in understanding.

“I’ll go get him; he’s just putting Morgan down for a nap,” Pepper said, gesturing for them to come in.

As the four of them entered the living room, Tony was just coming down the stairs. As he saw Steve and Natasha, Tony paused, the room filled with awkwardness.

“Cap, Nat,” Tony said wearily.

“Tony,” Natasha said no hint of animosity in her voce.

“How are you?” Steve asked politely.

“Well, I’ve gotten less sleep the last few months than I have my less savory days, but I’m okay,” Tony said as he spotted Barry. “Who’s the new guy?”

“Barry, Barry Allen. Mr. Stark, we need to talk to you,” Barry said firmly. 

Avengers Compound  
Same time

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon buddy once I know more. I love you, bye,” Oliver said, hanging up as Nyssa walked over to him.

“William?” Nyssa asked and Oliver nodded. “Have you told him?”

“No. If this fails…I don’t want to get his hopes up for nothing,” Oliver said and Nyssa nodded in understand.

“I understand. Better to have no hope than to lose it,” Nyssa said and it was silent for a moment. “If this does work…what will you do?”

“I don’t know. First, I’ll have to work out a custody arrangement with Samantha; I know William will want to see his mom a lot. The Green Arrow will be needed, so I’ll have to take up the hood again. What about you?” Oliver inquired and Nyssa shrugged.

“I’m not sure. For the first time since I can remember…I have no path,” Nyssa said and it was silent between them for a moment.

“On the chance that we both survive this…want to get a drink afterwards?” Oliver said and she looked at him oddly.

“Like a date?” Nyssa asked for clarification.

“Yeah, exactly like a date,” Oliver said, eying her for her reaction. “I don’t know what this is between us, maybe it’s just me but…you’ve been there for me for the last year, I would not have been able to get through this without you Nyssa. And…I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So…what do you say?”

For a moment, it was silent. Then, Nyssa grabbed him roughly and pulled a surprised Oliver into a kiss.

“What took you so long?” Nyssa asked breathlessly as she pulled back.

Stark Cabin  
Not long after

“Time travel?” Tony asked, messaging his temple with his left hand as he, Steve, Natasha and Barry stood outside on the deck.

“I’ve done it before, several times in fact,” Barry told him.

“And now you wanna use it to pull off a…what is this exactly?” Tony asked.

“My friend Cisco is calling it a ‘Time Heist’,” Barry shrugged sheepishly. 

“Oh, Time Heist, catchy,” Tony said sarcastically.

“Tony, Thanos put the stones in the past. We go to the past and we get them back,” Steve said.

“We snap our own fingers, we can bring everyone back,” Natasha added.

“Or we can screw it up even worse,” Tony argued. “How do we even know where the stones are anyway?”

“Because the stones are an extension of The Speed Force, they’re connected. It knows where they are and it told me,” Barry said honestly.

“Oh, so we’re trusting a guy we just met and a cosmic force we don’t understand. Gee, let’s all hold hands and sing Kumbaya,” Tony said sarcastically.

“Tony, we need to make a stand,” Natasha said softly.

“We did stand. And yet here we are,” Tony said. 

“Mr. Stark, Tony,” Barry said gently and Tony looked over at him. “I get it, okay? You have a wife, you have a daughter. In your shoes, I can’t say I wouldn’t be a little hesitant either. But think about Peter.”

“How do you know about him?” Tony asked after a moment, shocked.

“Because I was in the Speed Force. I saw the past, present, and future,” Barry said honestly. “I know he died in your arms, I know that haunts you. But more than that, I know you won’t be able to live with yourself if you don’t at least try.”

Tony stared at Barry for a moment until they heard a creak as the front door opened.

“Tony, you have to,” Pepper said as she walked out.

“Pep-” Tony started.

“We got really lucky, a lot of other people didn’t. If Barry is right, you have a way to help them. And…you won’t be able to rest if you don’t, it will haunt you for the rest of your life,” Pepper said gently.

For a few moments, Tony was silent. Then, he nodded, his face hardening as his eyes filled with resolve.

“Alright. I’ll meet you guys at the Compound later, I have to grab some things,” Tony said and Barry, Steve, and Natasha nodded.

“Thank you Tony,” Steve said gratefully. 

“Thank me when we bring everyone back,” Tony said before he and Pepper walked back inside.

“Speaking of, I need to head into town. There’s someone I need to pick up,” Barry said before he sped off.

“He’s worse that Pietro,” Natasha muttered and Steve grinned. 

New York  
Not long after

In a rather modest apartment, Caitlin was making some coffee when she felt a gust of wind on her hair, a feeling that was all too familiar to her. Shock flooding her, she turned around to see Barry standing behind her.

“Hi Cait,” Barry said calmly. 

“Barry,” Caitlin breathed. “But how, you were trapped in the Speed Force?”

“Long story, but the cliff notes version is that I know how to bring everyone back. But I can’t do it without you,” Barry said.

“I don’t understand. How can you possibly want anything to do with me, after what I did?” Caitlin asked emotionally trying to hold herself together.

“Because it wasn’t you,” Barry said gently as he walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It was Killer Frost…and me.”

“What?” Caitlin asked confused and Barry smiled tightly.

“It’s hard for me not to see my own role in what happened to you. Even Flashpoint aside…I wasn’t there for you, not like I should have been,” Barry said in guilt.

“You were trying to save Iris,” Caitlin said but Barry shook his head.

“That’s not an excuse. Ever since I met you, you were always there for me, no matter what was going on in your life. And when you needed me to do the same, I-I was too caught up in myself and Iris to care,” Barry said ashamed. “I will never forgive myself for that.”

“Barry, I would’ve lost control to Killer Frost one way or another. Nothing you did was going to change that,” Caitlin said, putting a hand on the side of his face.

“Maybe, maybe not. But I should have been there for you, no wonder Killer Frost chose to side with the psychopath who had my face. He was the one who was there for her,” Barry said bitterly.

“Hey, let’s not hold ourselves responsible for what our alter egos did, okay? If I can’t blame myself for Killer Frost, you can’t blame yourself for Savitar, okay?” Caitlin said and, after a moment, Barry nodded.

“Okay,” Barry finally agreed. “But I still need your help. You and Killer Frost.”

“You know?” Caitlin said shocked after a moment.

“That you and Killer Frost came to an understanding? Yeah, I know,” Barry said.

“And you’re not…angry?” Caitlin asked cautiously.

“She’s a part of you, like my speed is part of me. I can’t hate her without hating you. I’m willing to put the past behind us if she is,” Barry said.

After a moment, Caitlin closed her eyes. Slowly, her red hair turned a white blond and her skin turned pale. She then opened her eyes to reveal icy blue orbs.

“So what’s the plan Flash?” Killer Frost asked.

Avengers Compound  
Afternoon

“I still can’t believe I’m here,” Cisco said as he looked around the Compound like a kid in a candy store. 

“You and me both,” Scott said as the two were exploring the Compound. “Me from six years ago would be so jealous right now.”

“Me from four years ago,” Cisco said as he looked around in awe.

“It’s impressive, isn’t it?” 

The two turned around to see a dark haired man who was wearing glasses.

“Hi, I’m-”

“Bruce Banner,” Cisco gawked, rushing over and shaking his hands. “Oh Frak! I’ve always wanted to meet you! Your work on Anti- Electron Collusions is revolutionary!”

“Thank you,” Bruce said, seeming thrown.

“I’m Cisco Ramon, huge fan. And I’m shaking your hand too long,” Cisco realized and subsequently dropped Bruce’s hand. “Sorry, I just always wanted to meet you.”

“It’s fine, it’s nice to be appreciated for something other than…the other guy,” Bruce said with a wince.

“I know the feeling,” Caitlin said as she, Barry, Steve and Natasha walked into the room.

“Caitlin,” Cisco said, shocked upon seeing her and she smiled weakly.

“Hi Cisco,” she said wearily, not sure how he would react to her.

Suddenly, Caitlin found herself wrapped up in a bear hug from Cisco.

“I missed you so much,” Cisco said his voice think we emotion and Caitlin’s eyes welled with tears.

“I missed you to,” Caitlin said gruffly as she returned the hug.

Everyone averted their eyes, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. 

“Hey Nat, Cap,” Bruce greeted his old friends.

“Hi Bruce,” Natasha said politely.

“Glad you could join us all the way from DC,” Steve said, holding out a hand as the two shook hands.

“Well, when you said there was a way to bring everyone back, I knew I had to be here,” Bruce said as they dropped hands. “Would you like to bring me up to speed?”

“First, there’s a problem we need to take care of,” Barry said and every eye in the room turned to him.

“Barry, what are you talking about?” Steve inquired. 

“Dr. Banner knows. He still hasn’t been able to make Hulk come out,” Barry said and Bruce looked shocked. 

“How do you know about that?” Bruce asked shocked.

“Let me guess, The Speed Force told you?” Natasha asked sarcastically and Barry smiled slightly.

“Pretty much,” Barry admitted as he turned back to Bruce. “But the point Dr. Banner is that we need you and Hulk for this to work.”

“Well, the big green asshole won’t come out,” Bruce said annoyed.

“That’s the problem, you two have a lot to work out,” Barry said as he walked over to Bruce. “I’m sorry Dr. Banner, but we don’t have another choice.”

Barry then touched Bruce’s forehead before, to everyone’s shock, Bruce’s eyes rolled into the back on his head and he collapsed, falling on his back.

“Bruce? Bruce?!” Natasha asked worriedly as she and Steve rushed to his side.

“He’ll be alright. Hopefully,” Barry said and they looked at him incredulously.

“What do you mean hopefully?” Steve asked.

“Well, that’s up to him and Hulk now,” Barry said.

Bruce opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was in what resembled a cage, green light imprisoning him. But it was what was on the other side of the cage that made him freeze in terror.

“Puny Banner!” Hulk roared as he rushed towards Bruce.

Hulk threw a punch that struck Bruce in the face. Psychically, it should have killed him outright. But Bruce merely flinched, an unpleasant feeling shooting through him.

“Who’s puny now?” Bruce taunted.

Hulk roared but Bruce was not worried. He didn’t know where they were, but clearly he couldn’t get hurt here, at least like they could in the physical world. Drawing on his martial arts training, Bruce sent a spinning kick towards Hulk. The kick sent Hulk flying into the edge of the cage. His pride stung, Hulk launched himself back into the fray. He grabbed Bruce on the fly before driving him into the edge of the cage. Bruce freed himself with a blow to the stomach. The pair flew within the confines of the cage, each trying to pummel the other into submission. Their conflict was intensified by years of pent up anger, distrust, fear, and self-hatred. 

The battle to save the universe had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me just say there will be more Arrowverse/MCU characters who will appear, but that felt like a good place to stop. 
> 
> The scene at the beginning is a modified version of a scene from Raptor2216’s story ‘World’s collide, heroes unite’, which I have used with permission.
> 
> Oliver/Nyssa is a pairing that I enjoy writing and reading but I haven’t done it in a while, so I thought I’d do it here. Hope I did okay on the Oliver/Nyssa scene.
> 
> The Bruce/Hulk part is a slightly modified version of a scene from Aragorn II Elessar’s story ‘A beautiful Journey’, which was taken from Dr. Matthattan’s story ‘Avengers: Dagor Arnediad. Thank you to my friend Aragorn for giving me permission to use it.


	5. Alliances reforged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Hulk come to an understanding as Natasha and Oliver both find their wayward partners.

Avengers Compound  
Afternoon

Bruce was lying on a bed in the med bay, unresponsive as Barry, Steve, Natasha, Oliver, Nyssa, Cisco, Caitlin, Scott, Slade, Harry and Jay stood in the room. 

“So let me get this straight. Doctor Banner and Hulk are ducking it out in Banner’s - Hulk’s, whatever – mind?” Cisco asked confused and Barry nodded “…are you magic now?”

“Hardly,” Barry said with an amused smile. “I’m perfectly in tune with The Speed Force Cisco. I can harness its power to do things we could never have imagined. This is one of them.”

“Will Bruce be okay?” Natasha asked and Barry shrugged.

“That’s up to him and Hulk. They need to resolve the conflict between them or else we will fail. They won’t wake up until they work out whatever issues they have,” Barry explained.

“And if they don’t?” Steve asked wearily and Barry was silent for a moment.

“Then Dr. Banner will slip into a coma he will never wake up from,” Barry said grimly and everyone stared, horrified.

“Why on earth would you do this if that was even a possibility?” Natasha asked angrily.

“Because I have faith that the two of them will work it out,” Barry said simply.

Inside Bruce’s mind, he and Hulk had stopped fighting. They now stood on opposite ends of the cage. While Hulk was staring at the green bars of energy, Bruce was deep in thought. He reached out hesitantly, trying to slide his hands between the bars. However, Bruce yelped, jumping back as he felt his hand get shocked. This seemed to amuse Hulk, who let out a bellowing laugh. 

“Banner stuck with Hulk,” Hulk said smugly.

“Well at least I’m doing something!” Bruce snapped annoyed.

Hulk sneered at him before turning away, beginning to pout. Bruce sighed in exasperation, taking a deep breath. This wasn’t helping, he told himself. According to Barry, he and Hulk were needed to undo what Thanos did. That was enough to make him swallow his pride.

“Look, we’ve got a lot of things to sort out. But our friends, they need us,” Bruce almost pleaded.

“No,” Hulk said stubbornly and Bruce stared at him in disbelief for a moment. 

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Bruce asked incredulously. 

"Banner like Ross," Hulk argued. "Just wants to use Hulk."

Banner was more than insulted by the comparison. So why did it cause him a pang of guilt?

“We don’t have time for this, our friends need us!” Bruce snapped angrily.

“No!”

“Oh screw you, you big green asshole!” Bruce snapped.

“Screw you, asshole father!”

Their argument ended in stunned silence. Hulk turned his back in hurt and frustration. His outburst had left Bruce reeling. He assumed Hulk saw their relationship like he did, as an all-or-nothing fight for control. Bruce had long been estranged from his now deceased father because of physical and mental abuse. The young Bruce wanted nothing more than his father's approval. But no matter how hard his son tried; Brian Banner was never impressed and instead used to hit and berate him for what he did ‘wrong’. And now the ugly truth had hit Bruce at last.

Hulk had a name; Bruce referred to him as 'The Other Guy'. Hulk had saved millions of lives as an Avenger; Bruce never stopped perceiving him as a threat. Hulk was equally a victim of Wanda's mind games; Bruce did not show him any understanding. Hulk had found acceptance in the most unlikely of places – but not from the individual he most wanted it from. It ultimately led to Hulk becoming estranged from him. Bruce had been just like…his father. For a sensitive person like himself, it was a horrific realization.

“You’re right,” Bruce said remorsefully, looking physically pained at the admission. “I’m sorry.”

An unmoved Hulk kept shunning him. Bruce kept persisting though. His fateful accident prevented him from having children. But that same accident had also given birth to one. Hulk effectively was Bruce's child. The latter willed himself to break a toxic cycle of emotional neglect and abuse.

"It wasn't your fault," Bruce's voice began to quiver. "I can't change the past. But I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He decided to redefine their relationship. "From now on, I'm going to look after you."

Hulk slowly turned around. Normally, he would have dismissed the very notion that 'puny Banner' could look after him. Did Banner finally understand what he wanted?

"How?" Hulk dared to hope.

Bruce flung his arms around him.

"I just wished Dad could've held us like this," Bruce told his inner child.

Hulk sniffled as he embraced him in return. Banner had finally accepted him for who he was. And for the first time in his existence, Hulk loved himself. The cage around them started to glow brighter. Hulk and Banner sensed a change in the very fiber of their being.

"Hulk scared," the former said quietly, for him at least.

The light became incandescent.

"Me too," Bruce admitted. "But we no longer have to be scared of each other."

The pair hugged tightly as they were surrounded by green light.

In the real world, Bruce started as his eyes snapped open. He breathed heavily as he realized he was in the med-bay. Aside from him, there were two people there. The red haired woman who Cisco had called Caitlin and the guy who had touched his forehead before it had all gone black. Barry, he thought Cap had called him.

“Welcome back Dr. Banner,” Barry greeted as Caitlin moved to check his vitals.

“Are you alright? Do you feel any differently?” Caitlin asked and Bruce blinked.

“I - I feel fine actually, better than I have in…I don’t know how long. How long was I out for?” Bruce asked, a little overwhelmed.

“About two hours, give or take,” Barry said as got to his feet, stepping out of the chair he had been sitting in. “Did you two work out whatever issues you had?”

“Banner and Hulk not scared,” Bruce said in Hulk’s voice, startling Caitlin before he said in his own voice. “Yeah, we did.”

“Good. I’m sorry I had to do it that way,” Barry apologized but Bruce waved him off.

“You took a calculated risk, I respect that. And I’m not sure it could have happened any other way. So thank you,” Bruce said gratefully.

“Thank me by helping us bring everyone back,” Barry told him.

Outside the Compound, Steve stood outside the front door, needing to get some air. Not long after Barry had explained everything, both Nat and Oliver had gotten a phone call. Nat had taken a Quinjet while Oliver had gone with Slade and Nyssa to his private plane, saying he’d be back with help. And from the look on Natasha’s face, it was clear to Steve that she finally had a promising lead on Clint’s location. The others had all decided to take a breather.

Steve was brought out of his musings by the sound of a race car. He looked over as a car rolled onto the compound. It drove passed him before stopping, backing up until the driver’s side window was level with Steve. The window rolled down to reveal Tony in the driver’s seat.

“Why the long face?” Tony asked.

“Long story,” Steve said and Tony nodded.

“I gotta say, as much I hope we can get the stones, my priorities, get back what I lost, I hope. Keep what I found, have to, all costs,” Tony said as he got out of the car. “And hopefully not die trying, would be nice.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve said with a smile.

Steve held out a hand to Tony and, after a moment, Tony took it in a handshake. Then, Tony dropped Steve’s hand and went to the truck. Opening it up, he pulled out Steve’s old shield.

“Tony, I don’t know,” Steve hedged as Tony brought it over.

“Why, he made it for you? Besides, I gotta get it out of the garage before Pepper throws it in storage,” Tony joked as he held it out to Steve.

After a moment, Steve took it. Staring down at it again, it was a feeling Steve couldn’t even begin to describe.

“Thank you Tony,” Steve said gratefully.

“Could you try and keep that quiet? I didn’t bring one for the whole team,” Tony joked as he closed the trunk. “We are getting the whole team, right?”

“We’re working on that right now,” Steve assured him.

Norway, New Asgard  
Same time

Thor was sparing with Valkyrie, the only person who could even come close to giving him a challenge. She pulled out a dagger but Thor caught her hand and managed to disarm her, the dagger hitting the ground.

“I thought we agreed no weapons,” Thor said.

“And you think someone trying to kill you is going to fight with only hand to hand?” she asked sarcastically and Thor grimaced.

“I do not think that will be a concern,” Thor muttered and a tense silence descended on them.

The silence was broken by the sounds of rockets. The two Asgardians looked up as something descended from the sky. War Machine landed a few feet from them before the armor opened up and James Rhodes stepped out.

“Thor,” Rhodey greeted as he walked over.

“Rhodes, it is good to see you my friend. What brings you here?” Thor greeted his former teammate. 

“You. We need your help Thor. We have a way to bring them all back,” Rhodey said and Thor stared at him in shock.

Mexico  
Night

Natasha walked down a long hallway in a hotel in Mexico. Hearing a scream from the end of the hall, she sighed before reaching the door. Natasha kicked the door open and stared sadly at the sight that greeted her.

In a small room, Ronin stood in front of a man who had obviously been tortured that was tied to a chair, various injuries on his bare chest, blood dripping down his mouth. Ignoring Natasha, Ronin drew his sword and shoved it through the man’s chest. Natasha showed no reaction as Ronin withdrew his sword, cleaning the blade.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he said as he began removing his mask.

“Neither should you,” Natasha countered as he turned around to face her, her heart breaking as she saw the broken look on his face.

“I have a job to do,” Clint said gruffly.

“Is that what you’re calling this? Killing all these people won’t bring your family back,” Natasha pointed out before softening. “We found something. A chance, maybe.”

“Don’t,” Clint said shakily as she approached him.

“Don’t what?” she asked confused.

“Don’t give me hope,” Clint said brokenly as she stared at him with compassion.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you sooner,” Natasha said softly.

She took his hand as he closed his eye, crying silently. 

Russia  
Same time

In the current hideout of the Bratva, the Russian gang was running wildly as they were under attack. A red arrow flew out and pierced one in the shoulder as another picked up a gun, firing wildly into the darkness. However, a red flechette hit his hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. An arrow with a line then pierced him in the shoulder and before he could cry out, the archer yanked on the line, propelling him into the air. With a swing, the man was sent crashing into two of his fellow Bratva members, knocking them both out.

Arsenal moved through the room, firing arrows and taking out Bratva members, although he was always careful to make sure the shots weren’t fatal. Pretty soon, all that was left was his original target. As his target tried to flee, Arsenal fired an arrow that hit the wall, mere inches from his target’s head, freezing him in his tracks.

“Anatoly Knyazev, you have failed this city!” Roy sneered.

“You think because you were trained by Oliver, you scare me? I was one who helped train him,” Anatoly said as he pulled out a gun, taking aim at Roy. “Unlike him, you will not kill.”

“You sure about that?” Roy asked, aiming at Anatoly’s chest.

“As sure as I am that I am not burdened by such weakness,” Anatoly said as they stood at a standoff. “Out of respect for Oliver, I ask that you leave. I will not be held responsible for what happens if you don’t.”

“Go on then, flip that coin,” Roy sneered.

Before either side could make a move, a green arrow with a metallic tip hit the floor between them. Almost immediately after, there was an explosion that sent them both flying back. In the chaos, Anatoly was grabbed and forcibly taken out of the room.

Outside the room, Nyssa had Anatoly against the wall, a knife at his throat. But it was who was behind her that made him pale.

“It’s funny, when we first met, I was the lunatic who had lost his way and was planning on targeting the people closest to Oliver. It seems we’ve switched roles,” Slade noted.

“We are here to pass along a warning to you from Oliver,” Nyssa said.

“Out of respect for the man you once were and the hope you can become that man again, he will allow you to keep your life,” Slade said.

“But if you target Roy or anyone Oliver cares about, he will make you long for the days of the Amazo,” Nyssa said as she lowered the kind and let Anatoly go.

“If I were you, I’d leave before I get…impatient,” Slade said with a savage grin and Anatoly took off running.

Back inside the room, Roy grabbed his bow and got to his feet, looking up. He was unsurprised to see who stood on the opposite side of the room.

“What are you doing here Oliver?” Roy asked annoyed.

“Stopping you from crossing a line you can’t come back from,” Oliver said simply.

“You can’t protect Knyazev from me,” Roy almost growled.

“I’m not, I’m protecting you from you,” Oliver said, taking Roy back. “I know you Roy. If you ever took a life again…it would destroy you. Taking a life, it changes you. I don’t want that for you.”

“Well that’s my decision,” Roy snarled, attempting to stalk passed Oliver but Oliver stopped him.

“Do you think you’re the only one who lost her?” Oliver said angrily. “I miss Thea to, every day. But I’m not on a rampage because of it, every day I have the urge to make people suffer like I am. And every day I rein it in.”

“Well, I have nothing to rein me in. Thea is gone Oliver, and I-I can’t live without her,” Roy said, finally allowing his pain to show.

“We may not have to,” Oliver said, taking Roy back. “Barry, he found something. A way to bring her back, to bring everyone back.”

“You must think I’m stupid if you think I’m gonna fall for that,” Roy said with a humorless laugh.

“I would never try to use this on you if it wasn’t true, you know I wouldn’t,” Oliver said firmly and Roy reluctantly had to agree. “I know after Thanos, what he did…to hope that we can bring her back seems too good to be true. But I wouldn’t be here, telling you this if I didn’t believe it. If there’s even a small chance we can do this…don’t we owe it to Thea and all our friends to try? We need you Roy. Please.”

Oliver held out his hand to Roy and, after several moments, Roy took Oliver’s hand in a firm grip.

“I’ll hear what Barry has to say,” Roy agreed and Oliver nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bruce/Hulk scene was taken from Aragorn II Elessar’s story ‘A beautiful journey’, who in turn got it from Dr. Matthattan's 'Avengers: Dagor Arnediad'. Though I tweaked it a bit to better suit my story.
> 
> I immensely dislike what was done to Thor in Endgame, so I didn’t do that here. Instead, Thor has been training for the last year. 
> 
> And next chapter, the team will all be together and they can start trying to get everyone back.


	6. Making a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now united, the heroes begin to plan their next move as Barry tells them the locations of the stones.

Plane, en route to New York  
Early morning

Roy sat in his seat on the private plane, deep in thought when someone sat in the seat across from him. Roy looked up to see it was Slade. It had been a bit of a shock to hear that Oliver was working with Slade. But Roy could understand something about Mirakuru madness. If Oliver trusted him, that was good enough for Roy.

“I owe you an apology,” Slade said, taking Roy back.

“What?” Roy asked confused as Slade looked at him ashamed.

“When I was fixated on destroying Oliver…I used you as a means to make my army. And the events that followed…”

Slade trailed off but Roy knew where he was going. Roy going into a Mirakuru trance, which resulted in him killing a police officer and almost killing Thea. Those memories still haunted him.

“I’m sorry,” Slade finally said remorsefully. 

“We’ve all done things we regret. And I know what it’s like waking up from Mirakuru, like it was some…bad dream,” Roy said and paused. “What I’m saying is I forgive you.”

A few feet away, Oliver watched this, glad it seemed to be going well. If they were going to work together, there couldn’t be any petty grudges getting in the way of the mission. Nyssa, who was sitting next to Oliver and had fallen asleep, her head ending up on his shoulder, stirred as she woke up.

“Morning,” Oliver said amused as she opened her eyes and flushed as she realized the position she was.

“Sorry,” Nyssa said as she sat up.

“It’s fine. It’s nice seeing you relaxed for once, even if it was in your sleep,” Oliver said before pulling out his phone. “We should be arriving in New York in about twenty minutes.”

Avengers Compound  
Morning

“So, you and Killer Frost are cool now?” Cisco asked cautiously as he and Caitlin across from each other in the living area.

“Yeah,” Caitlin said awkwardly. “The two of us spent so long trying not to give the other an inch, convinced that we were in a fight for control. We forgot that it wasn’t a war, that we could choose.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Cisco said and she nodded. “I just wish you’d come back, that you’d called me to let me know you were okay.”

“I thought about calling you a million times. But I just…I couldn’t face you after everything I’d done,” Caitlin said ashamed.

“It wasn’t you Caitlin, it was her,” Cisco argued and she smiled weakly.

“I now that here,” Caitlin said, gesturing to her head before pointing towards her chest. “I just don’t think I know that here.”

In the doorway, Steve watched them, feeling déjà vu as he remembered a similar conversation he’d once had with Bucky. Feeling someone approach him from behind, he turned around to see Barry standing there.

“Everything okay?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, just…thinking,” Steve said as he and Barry started to walk away. “You know, Caitlin recently joined my support group, feeling guilty about not being there for Cisco. I’m glad they seem to have worked things out.” 

“Me to,” Barry said and it was silent between them for a moment.

“How is she? Wanda,” Steve suddenly asked what had been on his mind for the last few days. “You said she was with you in The Speed Force. How is she?” 

“It was the hard those first few years. Not just because of being dead, but she was mourning Vision,” Barry said with a wince. “She was in a really bad place those first few years. But, a century is a long time. I think, talking to me…it helped. She’s…she’s okay. But she’ll be a whole lot more okay once we bring her home.”

“You love her,” Steve noted after a moment and Barry looked over at him. “I can see it on your face, hear it in the way you talk about her, you love her.”

“Yeah, I do,” Barry said after a moment. “It wasn’t something we planned on. There’s only so much time in a century alone. We talked, told each other about our lives. We weren’t looking for it…but we fell in love. It’s like…I can be myself with her. She knows me in a way that no one else has, the good and the bad. She doesn’t judge me, even when I’m less than the perfect guy. And I don’t judge her for the things she’s done in the past, the things she’s less than proud of. They don’t matter to us; all that matters is who we are now.”

Steve stared at Barry, trying to figure out why the way he described his relationship with Wanda sounded so familiar. Before he could ponder on it for too long, there was a loud bellow from down the hall. A familiar bellow. With a smile, Steve walked down the hall to see Thor hugging Bruce tightly.

“My friend, it is good to see you!” Thor said happily as he released Bruce.

“Hulk happy to see Thor,” Bruce said in Hulk’s voice before he spoke in his own, surprising Thor. “Good to see you to Thor.”

“And you both speak! This is excellent; we must celebrate with a feast!” Thor cheered.

“Maybe once this is over, we can all celebrate,” Steve said as he and Barry walked in.

“Indeed. Its good to see you Cap,” Thor said as he and Steve clasped hands.

“You to Thor,” Steve said, noting the light in his friend’s eyes.

Thor seemed more alive than he had in…Steve didn’t know how long. Like the rest of them, the hope Barry had brought had brought Thor back to life, it seemed.

“And this must be Barry Allen,” Thor said as he saw Barry. “I hear that you are the mastermind behind this plane.”

“I wouldn’t call myself the mastermind,” Barry said humbly. 

“We are all here today because of you. You are the mastermind behind this plan,” Thor said firmly. 

“You’ve given us hope again Barry. That’s no small thing,” Steve added.

He would’ve said more but suddenly, everyone in the compound heard the roar of jet engines. The engines of a Quinjet.

“Looks like Nat’s back,” Rhodey said.

Everyone in the Compound all converged outside as a Quinjet landed in the landing zone. The ramp lowered and Natasha and Clint walked down.

“Barton, it’s good to see you old friend!” Thor said jovially as he, Steve and Bruce met the pair halfway.

“You to Thor,” Clint said with a weak smile before turning to Steve. “Cap.”

“Good to see you Clint. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop him,” Steve said but Clint shook his head.

“If you, Thor and Tony couldn’t stop him, then no one could,” Clint assured his leader and friend. “What matters now is bringing them all back.” 

Steve simply nodded, a great weight lifted from his shoulders as Clint and Bruce exchanged polite greetings. Tony approached the group and a tense silence descended on the area as Clint stonily eyed Tony. The last time the two had met was at The Raft, where Tony, in a moment of thoughtlessness, had mentioned Clint’s family while Thaddeus Ross had been listening to their conversation, compromising the safety of Laura and the kids until Clint had returned home to make sure they remained safe. Judging by the icy stare Clint was giving him, Tony felt confident in saying Clint hadn’t forgiven him for that blunder. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony suddenly blurted out.

“For what exactly? Outing my family to Ross? Or the two years of surveillance Ross had us under, hoping I’d lead him to Cap and the others? Or maybe the fear I lived with for two years that today would be the day Ross would come after my family?” Clint asked coldly and Tony winced.

“I’m sorry for all of it. I know you’re not gonna forgive me anytime soon, I wouldn’t either. But if we’re gonna do this, I need to know if we’re good,” Tony said.

Clint was silent for a moment, simply staring at Tony. Then he slugged Tony, hard enough to send him down to the ground, clutching his chin where Clint had punched him.

“Now we’re good,” Clint said, seeming satisfied even as he offered Tony a hand up.

“Okay, I deserved that,” Tony admitted as he took Clint’s hand and Clint helped him back to his feet. “You pack one hell of a punch Clint.”

“At least he didn’t put an arrow in your back,” Barry joked and Clint looked over at him. “Oliver did that to me our first training session.” 

“You must be Barry Allen,” Clint noted as he walked over to Barry, sizing him up like he was already planning on how to take him down. “So, according to Nat, Wanda was with you in this…Speed Force?”

“Yeah. She told me to tell you to get off your ass,” Barry said and Clint stared at him for a moment before he laughed, the first laugh he’d had in over a year.

“Alright, I’m convinced. At least about Wanda. Still gonna need proof about this time travel thing,” Clint said and Barry nodded in understanding.

“Make that two of us.”

Everyone looked over as Oliver, Nyssa, Slade and Roy, who had been the one to speak, walked over.

“Hey Roy. Good to see you again,” Barry greeted and Roy nodded at him.

“Everyone, this is Roy Harper,” Oliver said by way of introduction.

“We call him Arsenal,” Cisco added and Roy’s lips twitched.

“No one’s called me that in a long time Cisco,” Roy said wistfully.

“Wait, I thought he was the Arrow?” Scott asked confused.

“No, The Hood, The Arrow, the Green Arrow, all him,” Cisco said gesturing at Oliver.

“So you took the fall for him?” Tony clarified as he looked from Oliver to Roy.

“It was my plan. And I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Roy said firmly as he looked at Oliver, daring at him to disagree. 

Slade eyed Roy, newfound respect shining in his eye. The kid had finally found a friend who was unquestionably loyal. He hadn’t always had the best luck with such friends, Slade thought with a wince.

“So, time travel?” Roy asked as he looked at Barry. “I’m gonna need some proof.”

“Me to,” Clint added.

“Make that three of us,” Slade added and Barry simply smiled.

“I knew you three would be the hardest to convince. And I can convince you right here and now,” Barry promised.

“Wait wait wait!” Cisco suddenly shouted, everyone looking at him as he rummaged around his pockets. “Found it!”

Cisco pulled out a golden ring with a lighting emblem and rushed over to Barry.

“Is this Thawne’s ring?” Barry asked confused.

“No, it’s yours. I made it, along with your new suit, when I wasn’t trying to figure out how to get you out of The Speed Force,” Cisco said and Barry slowly took the ring, inspecting it.

“You never gave up on me,” Barry said, genuinely touched.

“Never,” Cisco promised. “But, if you’re gonna do this, do it in style.”

Barry chuckled before placing the ring on his finger. Barry then made a fist and the emblem opened, a Flash suit flying out. At super speed, Barry put it on and looked at his new suit impressed.

“Not bad Ramon,” Harry said, trying to hide how impressed he was.

“I could make one better,” Tony said and they all rolled their eyes at his antics.

“Anyway,” Barry said as he turned back to Clint, Roy and Slade. “Since you three want proof, we’ll do a test run. I want each of you to think of something in the past, an item, something small, insignificant. I will take you back to a point in time of your choosing, and you guys get whatever it is. When you get it, I will know and bring you all back.”

“I have a question,” Rhodey said and everyone looked at him. “Since we’re using time travel, why doesn’t Barry just go back in time and kill baby Thanos?”

“Rhodey,” Steve said as nearly everyone looked at him in disgust.

“Come on, its Thanos!” Rhodey exclaimed.

“Why don’t you ask Cisco and Caitlin what happened last time I did something like that,” Barry said pointedly and it was silent as Cisco and Caitlin avoided looking at everyone.

“Why do I have a feeling we’re missing something?” Tony asked sarcastically.

“About a year before Thanos, I went back in time, saved my mom from being murdered when I was a kid,” Barry said, his face full of shame. “I created a timeline called Flashpoint, lived there for a few months. When I realized I’d made a mistake, I tried to set things back the way they were.”

“But things were different,” Bruce realized and Barry nodded.

“Cisco’s brother was dead; Caitlin had powers and another personality that was taking her over, our friend Diggle had a son instead of a daughter-” 

“Dig had a daughter?”

“Wait, you wiped out an entire person from existence?” Roy and Scott said horrified and Barry nodded grimly.

“Yes. And that was from saving someone who, in the grand scheme of things, was an insignificant spec,” Barry said as he turned to Rhodey. “And that is why I didn’t kill baby Thanos. Because he is far more important than my mother ever was. There’s no telling what killing him as a baby would do to the timeline.”

“Okay, I get your point,” Rhodey said, regretting he’d ever asked.

“My barn,” Clint said after a moment and they all turned to him. “Take me to my barn, one year ago.”

“Verdant, Thea’s office, four years ago,” Roy said.

“Lian Yu, the Fuselage, ten years ago,” Slade said and Barry nodded.

“Hold on, you might be a little disoriented afterwards,” Barry warned them.

Barry then raced over to them and, in a flash; all four of them were gone.

Barton farm, 2017  
Afternoon

Clint was thrown into the wall of his barn, his vision blurring a bit. Once it was focused, he stood up, looking around the barn in nostalgia. It had been a year since he had seen it. Exiting the barn, he walked up to the front yard, his throat tightening as he saw his home, still in such great condition.

Seeing his son’s baseball glove on the ground, Clint picked it up, staring at it fondly. Then, from inside the house, he heard his daughter’s voice. Whipping his head up, tears stung at the corner of Clint’s eyes.

“Lila,” Clint breathed.

Before could move towards the house, Barry sped in, grabbed him, and pulled him out.

Verdant, 2013  
Morning

Papers went flying off Thea’s desk as Roy appeared in her office. Roy breathed heavily, looking around. It was exactly as he remembered it, his heart jumping into his throat as he saw the picture of them she had kept on her desk. Roy stared at it for a moment before he grabbed the top drawer handle and opened the drawer. Roy reached in, rummaging around before he found what he had come for. Roy pulled out the Hozen and stared at it for a moment before he heard a familiar voice outside the door. 

“Yes, my mother’s event is being held here tonight. No I am not happy about it, so shut up!”

Roy whipped his head up, staring outside the door where he could hear Thea yelling at someone. His throat tightening, he made to move towards the door when he was grabbed from behind.

“No, Thea!” Roy cried out as he was pulled from the past.

Thea opened the door to her office, looking confused. She’d thought she’d heard…nah; Thea dismissed it as she closed the door. 

Lian Yu, 2008  
Afternoon

Slade appeared in the Fuselage that had been his home for quite a few years. Slade looked around, his eye getting a little misty. For all the pain that had come from this place, it had also been the sight of many happy memories. Slade took a moment to reminisce before moving on.

Slade rummaged through his old stuff before finding what he had been looking for. Slade picked up the Australian Rum he, Sara and Oliver had shared before their disastrous attack on The Amazo, staring at it with conflicting feelings before he heard a sound from outside. Slade looked out as he head his past self and Oliver bickering before he heard Shado gently reprimand them.

Slade wanted to walk out there and say all the things he had never said to her while she was alive. But Barry’s warning about the dangers of time travel was fresh, so he remained where he was as Barry grabbed him and took him back.

Avengers Compound, 2018

Mere seconds after they had disappeared, the four of them reappeared in front of the group. Roy immediately sunk to his knees, looking like he was about to have a panic attack as Oliver rushed over to him while everyone else looked at Roy concerned.

“Roy? Roy, you okay?” Oliver asked worriedly as he knelt down in front of his former student.

“Yeah-yeah,” Roy said breathlessly, looking down at the Hozen in his hand. “It worked.”

“Kid’s right,” Clint said gruffly as he held up the glove and Slade held up the liquor.

“Looks like we’re in business,” Slade said, the fire of determination entering his eye.

Later, they all stood in the briefing room. Steve, Barry, and Oliver all stood as everyone else sat, watching and waiting for the meeting to being.

“Almost half the people in this room have had an encounter with one of the six Infinity Stones,” Steve stared. “We all know how dangerous they are.”

“Which is why we can’t rush in half-cocked. We need to plan carefully,” Oliver said, picking up where Steve had left off.

“So we need to listen to the person who knows where they are. Barry, the floor’s yours,” Steve said as they all looked at him.

“Like I told you guys, Thanos scattered the stones across different planets in different times. He didn’t just want to keep us from getting them, he wanted to keep them from getting to us,” Barry explained. “He put them in places it would be near impossible to get them out of.”

Barry touched a screen and a 3D depiction of the Reality Stone appeared. Behind it was a familiar palace to Thor and Bruce, with the word ‘Sakaar’ above it.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Bruce said as he and Thor groaned and everyone but Barry looked at them in confusion.

“Afraid not, Thanos sent the Reality Stone to Sakaar, a few years before Hulk arrived there. Since you two are the only ones who have actually been there, care to fill everyone in?” Barry asked.

“Sakaar is a planet beyond the nine realms. It’s run by this lunatic who calls himself Grandmaster,” Thor said with a look of disgust on his face.

“Crazy man make Hulk fight,” Bruce said in Hulk’s voice.

“Yes, he made Hulk his gladiator,” Thor added before getting back on task. “He enslaves his people with these disks that inject you with a poison. It doesn’t seem to have lasting effects, but it is painful. He also has guards with highly advanced weapons that make assault rifles look like boomerangs.”

“So that’s gonna be a piece of cake,” Tony said sarcastically.

“If it was easy, Thanos wouldn’t have sent it there,” Natasha pointed out.

“Okay, so the Reality Stone is on Sakaar, let’s move onto the next one,” Steve suggested.

Barry nodded and touched the screen, moving it aside. On the next screen stood the Power Stone in front of a grand, futuristic city with the word ‘Krypton’ above it.

“Wait, Krypton, like Kara?” Caitlin asked and Barry nodded.

“In our universe, Krypton never exploded, so Kara and her cousin never came to earth,” Barry said before moving on. “Krypton is a highly advanced planet with weapons that make Sakaar’s look like BB guns. You’ll have to be very careful.”

“And where is the Power Stone?” Jay asked wearily.

That’s the tricky part. It’s in the possession of Krypton’s most respect scientist: Jor-El, Kara’s uncle,” Barry said and it was silent for a moment. “It was sent to him before the birth of his son, Kara’s cousin. He was experimenting with it but it went horribly wrong, resulting in an explosion that crippled him. The stone was then locked away, deemed too dangerous to be handled. In order to get it, you’ll need to stop Jor-El before he cripples himself.”

“Wonderful, anything else?” Slade asked sarcastically. 

“Yes. The building where Jor-El is conducting his experiment is the most guarded building on the planet. Try not to set off a massive manhunt while you’re on Krypton,” Barry said before moving to the next slide.

The slide with Krypton was replaced by a 3D image of the Soul Stone with nothing visible, the words ‘Phantom Zone’ appearing above it.

“The Soul Stone is going to be the most difficult out of the six stones to retrieve,” Barry said grimly as everyone looked at him with a mix of dread and curiosity. “Thanos sent it to the Phantom Zone, a Kryptonian Prison. It’s a dimensional gateway that traps its prisoners. No time passes inside, and those of us with powers are stripped of them upon entering. It’s inescapable. And that’s not even the worse part.”

“What could possibly be worse Allen?” Harry asked sarcastically as Barry grimaced.

“The Soul Stone is in possession of a Rogue Kryptonian General known only as Zod. He was banished to the Phantom Zone for trying to overthrow the government. He’s ruthless; he will not hesitate to kill any one of you in order to keep the stone, even if he doesn’t know exactly what it is. And he has his own army of Zoners and Kryptonians as well,” Barry said and it was silent for several moments.

“Not it,” Scott said and got several dirty looks in response.

“Moving on,” Barry said, moving to the next slide, which showed a 3D image of the Space Stone, with a picture of Loki, to Thor’s shock. “The Space Stone was sent to your brother Thor, centuries before you two had your falling out. He doesn’t know what it is, but he’s the god of mischief.”

“If Loki had it, why didn’t he use it?” Thor demanded.

“When you destroyed the Bifrost Bridge, he had it on him but he lost it. Who knows where it is now, could be on Earth somewhere, could be on the planet furthest from it,” Barry shrugged. 

“So now we have to deal with Reindeer Games? Well this should be fun,” Tony said sarcastically.

“What’s next Barry?” Jay asked and Barry sighed.

“Well, there’s good news and bad news about the Mind Stone,” Barry said. “Which do you want first?” 

“Well, I could use some good news right about now,” Clint said and Barry nodded.

“Well, the good news is that this stone is actually here on Earth. The bad news is, well…”

Barry moved to the slide on the Mind Stone and, to Oliver, Roy, and Nyssa’s shock, a familiar castle appeared under the words ‘Nanda Parbat’. 

“He gave it to Ra’s al Ghul,” Barry finished.

“Ra’s al Ghul, as in the League of Assassins?” Clint asked startled.

“I thought that was just a myth,” Natasha muttered.

“I hate to ask, but what’s the League of Assassins?” Scott asked nervously as he, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Jay, Harry, Steve and Tony, the only people in the room who hadn’t heard of it, looked confused. 

“Exactly what it sounds like. A group of assassins dedicated to wiping out evil across the world,” Oliver said grimly.

“At last it was, until my father corrupted it by losing his sanity due to prolonged expose to the Lazarus Pit,” Nysa muttered.

“Lazarus Pit? As in the Bible?” Bruce asked startled and was met with several nods.

“Your father? You mean…” Rhodey trailed off as Nyssa nodded.

“My full name is Nyssa al Ghul. I am the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul,” Nyssa confirmed.

“Which actually benefits us, no one knows Nanda Parbat better than you Nyssa. You’ll have an idea where your father would keep the stone,” Barry said and Nyssa nodded.

“There was a room in the eastern corner of the castle. My father never allowed anyone to enter it,” Nyssa realized and Barry nodded.

“It wasn’t just the pit that made your father lose his mind. It was also the stone. It had such a hold on him that even he was when planning on making Oliver his successor; he still kept it on him. It’s currently at the bottom of Starling Bay with his body,” Barry said and it was silent for a moment.

“And the Time Stone?” Steve asked and Barry grimaced.

Barry moved to the next slide and a 3D image of the Time Stone appeared before a futuristic city, not as advanced as Krypton but still impressive above the image of the city was the word ‘Titan’. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Natasha muttered as the Avengers all stared at the screen.

“Is Thanos really that arrogant he would send it to his past self?” Bruce asked incredulously.

“Yes and no,” Barry said and they looked over at him. “Thanos did send it to Titan, but not to himself. He sent it to his father, years before he even met Thanos’ mother. Like Jor-El, Thanos’ father, A’Lars, was a respect scientist who has no idea what the stone really is. And you’ll need to be careful, if you even mention Thanos, the timeline could be disrupted.”

“So don’t mention the guy’s son sent it back to him so we wouldn’t undo his genocidal plan. Got it,” Cisco muttered.

“There’s one more thing, something I haven’t told you,” Barry said and they all looked at him curiously. “I can get you to where you need to go…but taking all of you to different points in time, it will take everything I have just to get you all back safely. I won’t be able to help you once you get there, you’ll be on your own.” 

“Don’t worry Barry, you’ve done more than enough,” Oliver assured him, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Oliver’s right, you’ve given us hope that we had lost. We can figure out the rest. There are six stones, six different locations. We need six teams to pull this off,” Steve said as everyone stood up, looking as Barry brought up all the slides. “Now we just figure out a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s the chapter’s stopping point because this ended up being a lot longer than I thought it was going to be.
> 
> The scene where Clint punches Tony was a modified scene from Raptor2216’s story ‘Worlds collide, heroes unites’ where Barry punches Tony. Thank you to him for letting me use it. 
> 
> So, Barry finally gets his Flash Ring. Honestly, I was disappointed Barry got it from Nora. It was implied I think in late season two, been a while since I’ve seen it, that either Cisco or Harry was working on the Flash Ring but then it was dropped until season five. Barry should have gotten the Flash Ring from either Cisco or Harry, not Nora. Or, as I call her, Iris Jr.
> 
> Barry’s suit is the one from season four.
> 
> I tried to be creative with where the stones were without completely changing the history of the Arrowverse and MCU. Hope I did okay there.
> 
> Not sure when I’m going to update this again, but for now, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	7. Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan made, the heroes spend one last night together before going back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a bit, some personal stuff going on in my life that’s making it difficult to update this right now. But I will finish it, promise.

Avengers Compound  
Night

Everyone got to their feet, staring at the six screens, showing the six Infinity Stones with the places they were located written under the 3D displays.

“Six Stones. Six teams. One shot,” Steve said gravely. “We should all get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow, everything changes. For better or worse.”

Later, everyone was in the kitchen, eating the pizza Barry had brought from Keystone City. While it was excellent, everyone was quiet, caught up in their own thoughts. Even Scott, who usually can’t shut up, was silent, picking at the pepperoni on his Pizza. As Steve had said, everything changes tomorrow. Either they got the stones and brought everyone back, or they would massively screw with the timeline. 

No pressure, right?

The sound of metal hitting glass pieced the air. Everyone looked up to see Slade with a knife, that he had just tapped against the bottle of Rm he had brought back with him.

“Brings back memories, right kid?” Slade said and only got a blank look from Oliver.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Oliver said honestly.

“If you drank that before, he wouldn’t, time travel,” Barry said and Slade nodded.

“Ten years ago, the two of us and Sara shared this just before we attempted to escape the island,” Slade said and Oliver grimaced.

“That I do remember,” Oliver muttered. “You were pissed you couldn’t find the bottle.”

“Well, that drink went sour the next day,” Slade said darkly and there was a pause. “I hope this one won’t.”

Natasha and Steve got out enough glasses for everyone and Slade poured everyone a glass.

“What should we drink to, my friends?” Thor asked as they raised a glass.

“To sticking it to Thanos,” Tony toasted.

“I’ll drink to that,” Clint raised his glass.

“To bringing back those we’ve lost,” Steve toasted.

“And these we can’t,” Oliver added.

A moment of silence passed before they all took a drink. Those with a lower alcohol tolerance like Cisco and Scott initially gagged at the taste. But most of them simply appreciated the fine liquor.

“That is good stuff,” Tony said as they lowered their glasses.

“You realize this does nothing for me, right?” Barry joked and Cisco playfully shoved him as everyone chuckled at their antics. 

“We should all get some sleep. We get up bright and early tomorrow,” Steve ordered.

Later that night, in the room Natasha had let him use, Oliver sat on his bed, staring down at a picture of him and Thea from before the Gambit. It was something he had always kept on him after returning home. He hoped he would get to see her again. Oliver was broken out of his musings as the door to his room opened. He pocketed the photo and looked up as Nyssa entered his room.

“Can’t sleep?” Oliver inquired and she shook her head.

“It appears sleep eludes you as well,” Nyssa noted and he shrugged.

“I might get my sister back tomorrow. I couldn’t sleep if I tried,” Oliver said simply.

“Have you…told William?” she asked hesitantly.

“No. There’s hope now but…he’s been through so much. If it happens, great. But I don’t want to get his hopes up only to crush them,” Oliver said and, after a moment, Nyssa nodded.

“You’re a good father,” Nyssa said and Oliver smiled weakly.

“I do okay. I’m still trying,” Oliver said.

“You love your son. That is far more than could be said about mine,” Nyssa said and it was silent for a moment.

“How do you feel about that? Seeing him again?” Oliver asked curiously and she smiled tightly.

“My father had died long before you shoved a sword through his chest. What I will see tomorrow is a phantom, wearing his face,” Nyssa said blankly and, after a moment, Oliver nodded.

“I guess I can understand that. We should try to get some sleep, we’re no good to anyone if we’re dead on our feet,” Oliver said. 

Nyssa made no move to leave and Oliver laid down in bed, scooting over. Sensing the open invitation, Nyssa laid down next to him, the pair quickly falling asleep.

In what had been Wanda’s old room, Barry was looking at an old photograph of Wanda and Pietro. Behind him, Cisco and Caitlin watched him as they processed this.

“You love her,” Caitlin said and Barry smiled weakly.

“I never thought I could love someone other than Iris. Then I met Wanda. Everything was just about the mission, about getting back here. I wasn’t expecting to fall in love and neither was she,” Barry said as he put the picture down.

“But you felt this connection to her. Like she knew you in ways no one else did,” Cisco muttered and Barry smiled.

“Yeah. I think you two would like her,” Barry said as he looked over at them.

“I’m sure we will. But…you know Iris won’t take this well,” Caitlin pointed out and Barry grimaced. 

“I’m aware and I’m not looking forward to dealing with it. But when I think about the future…I don’t see Iris in it, for maybe the first time. I love her; part of me will always love her. But she’s part of my past. Wanda is my future, provided we succeed,” Barry said.

“We will man. We have to,” Cisco said with such conviction it was hard to disagree with him.

“We do,” Barry agreed. “Because I’m not sure what I’ll do if we don’t.”

Roy was in the kitchen, long after everyone else had left to go to bed or something. He saw staring down at the Hozen, lost in thought when someone spoke up behind him.

“Must be a pretty interesting rock you got there,” Clint said as he pulled out a chair, sitting down next to Roy.

“It’s a Hozen. It symbolizes reconnecting,” Roy muttered and Clint shrugged. “It belonged to Oliver’s sister.”

“You knew her?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

“I loved her,” Roy said and Clint was silent.

“Did she love you?” Clint asked after a moment.

“Once. Now…I’m not sure. What I’ve done, what I’ve become…I’m not sure she’ll look at me the same way,” Roy said softly and it was silent between them.

“You know, in Mexico they have a name for you,” Clint mentioned and Roy raised an eyebrow. “La flecha roja.”

“And that means?” Roy asked blankly.

“The Red Arrow. They call you that because, apparently, your arrows drip with the blood of your victims,” Clint said and Roy looked away.

“I never killed anyone,” Roy muttered.

“Which makes you a better man than me,” Clint said as he looked down at his hands. “You may not have blood on your hands but I do. Too much. You may have gone on a rampage, but you came out of it with your soul intact. Not everyone is so lucky.”

Clint clapped Roy on the shoulder before he stood up and walked out of the room. Roy stared after him for a moment before he looked back at the Hozen.

In his room, Steve was staring at his compass, open to the picture of Peggy. He stared at it for a few more moments before he closed it. Steve then placed it in a box in front of him before closing the lid. Steve placed the box in his closet before walking out. Feeling a bit hungry, Steve thought he’d make a sandwich or something. He opened the door and nearly ran right into Natasha.

“Nat,” Steve said as he stopped himself.

“In a rush?” Natasha joked.

“No, just on my way to get a sandwich. Couldn’t sleep?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Makes two of us I guess,” Natasha noted then got an odd look on her face.

“What?” Steve asked, worried something was wrong.

“You don’t have your compass,” she said simply.

If this were anyone else, he would have asked how they knew that. But Steve had learned long ago to not ask questions about Natasha’s ability to pick up on even the most trivial detail.

“Yeah, I put it away,” Steve said simply.

Natasha frowned and he knew that she knew him well enough that he wouldn’t have done it without a good reason.

“Want to get a sandwich with me and I’ll tell you about it?” Steve offered.

Later, Steve and Natasha sat across from each other, two sandwiches in front of them, untouched, as they talked.

“I had a talk with Barry earlier, about Wanda,” Steve started.

“They’re in love,” Natasha said matter of factly. “It wasn’t hard to see with the way he looks when he talks about her.”

“Yeah,” Steve said with a nod. “When he was talking about her…it made me realize I’ve been holding onto Peggy, afraid to move forward. I had to let her go.”

“Just like that?” Natasha asked surprised.

“Yeah, just like that. I realized that the guy who loved Peggy Carter went into the ice in 1945. Someone different came out,” Steve said after a moment.

“Wow, you’ve had quite the epiphany,” Natasha said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. 

“I guess deep down, I always knew this. I just…didn’t want to accept it,” Steve said wistfully. 

“So, if you’re not who you were in 1945, who are you then?” Natasha asked and Steve shrugged.

“I’m not sure,” Steve said honestly.

“Well, I look forward to finding out,” Natasha said with a smirk.

“So do I. Once this is all over, maybe you can help me find out,” Steve said only half joking.

“Maybe,” Natasha said with an unreadable look on her face as she looked at him with a look Steve couldn’t place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow chapter but it felt weird just going straight to the mission. Next chapter, the Time Heist will start.


	8. The Time Heist begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Heist begins as Barry deposits the heroes at different places throughout time and space.

Avengers Compound  
Morning

As the sun rose over the Compound, the heroes were preparing for what would undoubtedly be the most important mission of their lives. 

In his room, Oliver was staring down at the picture of him and Thea before he put it in his Green Arrow suit pocket, zipping up the jacket. He picked up his bow as Nyssa emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her battle gear.

“You ready?” Oliver asked as he looked over at her.

“I was born for this,” Nyssa said in a voice that left no room for argument.

“Good,” Oliver said, pleased before he walked over and kissed her. “Figured that’s the last time I might get to do that if this goes wrong.”

“It won’t go wrong,” Nyssa insisted but kissed him back anyway. 

In his room, Slade was dressed in his suit, sans helmet. Slade picked it up, staring at it with mixed emotions. He hated this mask, it was the mask of the monster who had tortured his brother, killed Moira Queen and caused untold pain to the population of Star City. But maybe now, it could mean something different. With a grim look, Slade donned the mask, becoming Deathstroke once more. 

Roy was getting ready, zipping his suit up. He grabbed his bow before picking up the Hozen. He stared down at it for a moment before pocketing it.

In Wanda’s room, Barry was looking through her closet, muttering to himself as Cisco and Caitlin watched him perplexed.

“Barry, what are you doing?” Cisco asked, not sure he wanted to know.

“Looking for something Wanda told me about...got it!”

Barry emerged from the closet, holding a dark blue jacket. It was a cool jacket, Cisco noted before Barry tossed it to Caitlin.

“Compliments of Wanda. Consider it a peace offering to Killer Frost,” Barry said with a grin.

‘I think I like this girl already’ Killer Frost said in Caitlin’s head as Caitlin grinned.

“Killer Frost appreciates it,” Caitlin said as she put it on.

It fit perfectly, she noted.

In the Lab, Tony was doing some last minutes checks on his suit as Rhodey put on his own. A few feet away, Harry holstered his Pulse Rifle.

“Let’s go get those stones,” Harry said grimly.

A little later, everyone entered the training room. Everyone was dressed not their suits, save for Bruce, Harry, Tony, and Caitlin, who was dressed in the jacket Barry had given her, a black top and ripped jeans.

“Why do we have to do this in here?” Clint inquired.

“With so many people, a wide open space like this will make things easier,” Barry explained.

“We’re taking care of our friends in space and on Lian Yu, right?” Jay asked.

“We contacted Rocket and Nebula on the Benatar, they’ll head to Titan,” Steve promised.

“And I called Lyla, she’s sending a plane towards Lian Yu,” Oliver explained. 

Everyone stepped into a circle, looking around at each other. It was time.

“One year ago, we lost. All of us,” Steve started as he looked around at all of them. “We lost friends. We lost family. We lost part of ourselves. Now we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions: Get the stones, get them back. We have only shot at this, no mistakes, no do overs. Some of us are going somewhere we know, but that doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. Look out for each other, be careful. This is the fight of our lives. And we’re gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck.”

“You’re good at that,” Cisco said sounding a little star struck.

“Right?” Scott chuckled before they all got into position. 

“You might feel a little disoriented at first, that’s normal and will pass. Stay safe, get back here in one piece,” Barry said firmly. 

And then it was time. Caitlin closed her eyes, her hair turning icy blond and her skin paling as she opened her eyes, revealing an icy blue. Scott and Rhodey donned their helmets as Tony summoned his Mark L suit. 

“See you in a minute,” Natasha smirked at Steve, who gave a soft smile.

Barry then ran around the circle and they were all gone.

Sakaar, 2010  
Afternoon

Bruce, Roy and Jay appeared in the hallway of the palace, Roy having to use the wall for support as his head started spinning.

“Roy, you okay?” Bruce asked as he and Jay eyed him in concern.

“Yeah,” Roy said as it passed. “Barry wasn’t kidding about the disorientation.” 

“Can you manage it?” Jay asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Roy said as he tightened his grip on his bow. “Banner, you’re the one who lived here. Any ideas where Grandmaster would keep the stone?”

“Hulk lived here, not Banner,” Bruce said in Hulk’s voice, sounding indignant.

“Mr. Hulk, do you have an idea where Grandmaster would keep the stone?” Jay inquired.

“Crazy man have room, said Hulk not allowed to go in,” Bruce said in Hulk’s voice before shaking his head as his voice returned to normal. “That is going to take some getting used to.”

Nanda Parbat, 1993  
Night

Nyssa led Natasha and Clint down the long corridor silently. The torches dimly lit the hallway; giving it a haunting appearance as the sounds of fighting was heard. 

“Not what I imagined when I pictured the League of Assassins,” Clint mused.

“What did you imagine?” Nyssa asked and he shrugged.

“Secret military bases, maybe some high tech weapons,” Clint shrugged.

They stopped as they neared the room where everyone was fighting. Inside, Ra’s al Ghul was training with several assassins. It was rather impressive, especially to Clint, as a fellow swordsman. They watched him silently in the shadows, making sure he was completely consumed in his training before Nyssa gave the signal to Natasha and Clint. Silent as a shadow, the three of them moved passed the move, heading towards their destination. 

Unseen to them, Ra’s al Ghul paused in his training, narrowing his eyes as he looked back towards the spot where the trio had been standing moments earlier. 

Krypton, 1979  
Mid-morning

Oliver, Rhodey, and Cisco appeared in a whirlwind in the back alley of a crowded street. As they regained their bearings, they looked around in what could only be described as awe.

Krypton was, in a word, amazing. It was basically a futuristic version of New York City. Sleeker, nicer skyscrapers, far too impressive to be made on Earth, were all around them as cars that more closely resembled X-Wing Fighters from Star Wars flew around them in a flow of traffic.

“Whoa,” Cisco said softly.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Rhodey said, his voice muffled by his helmet.

“Okay. We find the stone, get it away from Jor-El, and then Barry takes us home,” Oliver ordered, taking charge.

“Alright, just one question. Where exactly are Jor-El and the stone?” Rhodey asked and Oliver didn’t have an answer.

“Well, I’m gonna take a big guess that they’re in that big building over there,” Cisco said, pointing to a large skyscraper like building several feet away with various vehicles stationed outside it. “Barry wouldn’t have sent us on a wild goose chase; he’d have put us near the stone. So let’s go get it.”

Asgard, 1831  
Afternoon

Thor and Scott appeared in the hallway of the palace in a gust of wind. Scott immediately fell to his knees, feeling the urge to pass out.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Scott moaned.

Thor did not respond, looking around wistfully. He was on Asgard before…before. His parents were still alive, so was his brother, who hadn’t tuned traitor just yet. So much pain, so much tragedy had happened here. But now was not the tie for sentient. 

“We have a job to do Man of Ants,” Thor said as Scott breathed in and out. “Can you handle it?”

“Yeah…I’m good,” Scott said as the nausea passed.

“Good,” Thor said as Scott got to his feet. “Loki has the stone; you’ll need to get it.”

“Well, stealing things is kind of my specialty. I got this,” Scott promised. 

The Phantom Zone

Steve, Slade, and Tony looked around at their surroundings as they appeared in the Phantom Zone. It was, to be perfectly honest, a frozen wasteland. There was literally nothing around them but snow and ice.

“Well, this is depressing,” Tony said.

“If this is a prison for the worst of the worst, it was probably meant to be,” Steve pointed out and Tony nodded.

“So what’s the plan Cap?” Tony asked.

“Zod and his army should be the only inhabitance of this place. Scout ahead, try and pick up heat signatures. Radio back and we’ll make a plan of attack,” Steve ordered and Tony nodded.

“Try not to die of frostbite while I’m gone,” Tony said before flying off.

“He is…quiet a character,” Slade said after a moment.

“He’s an acquired taste, but he grows on you,” Steve said as he glanced over at Slade. 

In truth, he wasn’t quite sure what to think of Slade. From what he knew, Slade had tried to burn down Star City in order to get to Oliver. But Oliver seemed to trust him. And Roy and Nyssa, the only other people there to see Slade at the height of his madness, didn’t seem to have much of an issue with Slade. As long as helped with the Time Heist, Steve didn’t see much of a problem, but that didn’t mean he was taking his eye off Slade.

Steve was broken out of his thoughts by a growl that came from behind him. Only a glance at Slade’s eye, visible from the lens in his helmet, revealed that the other man had heard it to. 

“That could be a problem,” Slade said.

Then something burst out of the ground and Slade and Steve were both struck by a strong punch. The two of them flew back, hitting a wall of ice, knocked out cold. The creature was about to stalk towards them when a call came out, stilling it. Several figures emerged from the snowy winds, surrounding the unconscious Steve and Slade.

“Tie them up and take them back to camp. I’m sure Zod will be very interested in these two,” one of the figures ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Time Heist has started and it has already started to go wrong. Will our heroes prevail?
> 
> Find out next time on Dragon Ball-
> 
> Wait, wrong universe! My bad. 
> 
> In all seriousness, the Time Heist will likely be split up into two more chapters, so we’ll be here for a bit. I’m also not sure when I will update again, but don’t expect such a speedy update anytime soon.


	9. Clash of gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Nyssa both run into people from their past, with varying results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to update, I did not intend to take such a long break. But updates will be much more frequent now, I promise. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Titan, 993  
Morning

In a rather impressive building, Harry and Frost ducked their heads behind the corner as some red, humanoid beings walked passed, not seeing them. 

“So how are we supposed to find A’Lars without setting off the alarms? It’s not like we blend in here,” Frost pointed out.

“With a little help from a friend,” Harry said as he pulled something out that made Frost look at him in surprise.

“Is that-” 

“HR’s facial transmogrification technology,” Harry said, activating it and changing his appearance to that of a red humanoid, exactly like the other Titans before doing the same to Frost. “Now we go find A’Lars and that stone.”

Asgard, 1831  
Afternoon

Thor, with a shrunken Scott on his shoulder, peered around the corner, waiting for his past self and Loki to appear. While they waited, Scott looked around in awe.

“Man, I can’t believe I’m on another planet. Hope and Hank are never gonna believe this,” Scott said excitedly.

“Stay sharp Man of Ants, here they come,” Thor warned him.

Thor remained out of the viewpoint of his past self and Loki as they walked by. His throat tightened with emotion as he saw the pair joking with one another, remembering many occasions when he and Loki had done just that. Before the dark times, before his arrogance had cost him his brother. But now was not the time to dwell on past mistakes. 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked lowly.

“Flick me,” Scott said in a voice filled with determination. 

Thor complied, reaching up with his hand and flicking Scott with a careful measure of Asgardian strength. Scott went flying across the hall but landed safely, grabbing onto a strand of Loki’s long hair. Scott then swung onto Loki’s clothes, managing to crawl inside, completely unnoticed by Loki. 

Thor watched this; hoping things went according to plan. Because they couldn’t afford for things to go wrong. 

Nanda Parbat, 1993  
Night

Nyssa kicked in the door before she, Natasha, and Clint entered the room. It was mostly a bare room, save for one thing: a display, like one you’d see in a museum that showed an ancient artifact protected by glass. And on the display was a yellow gem, the size of a pebble.

The Mind Stone.

“He really left it unguarded,” Natasha said surprised.

“My father is arrogant. This is his castle; he believes his will to be law here. He cannot fathom that one of his assassins would betray him,” Nyssa said matter of factly.

Suddenly, their danger senses all kicked it. They all split, jumping far away from the display. A sword sailed through the air, where Clint had been standing a moment earlier, and hit the wall, the blade embedding itself in the stone. The trio whirled around.

Ra’s al Ghul stood in the doorway, his entire being radiating power. And he looked none too pleased to see them there.

“My word is law girl,” Ra’s told Nyssa as he entered the room, drawing another sword. “But it’s not because I cannot perceive betrayal from those who have sworn fealty to me. It is because nothing happens in this castle that I am not aware of. I felt you pass by earlier as I trained my warriors. And now I see you here, in the room where I keep my treasure. And there is only one reason I do not kill you all where you stand.”

Ra’s pointed his sword at the shocked Nyssa.

“You call me father girl. But you are not Talia and I do not recall having a daughter who looks as you do. You will tell me who you are and then I will decide if I will spare your lives,” Ra’s said matter of factly.

Titan, 993

Harry and Frost walked down the hall, Frost having her fists clenched, trying not to activate her powers unconsciously lest she break their cover. HR’s device seemed to work; as no one paid them so much as a glance, save to look at their clothes. Frost imagined that to the Tians, their clothes must look rather strange.

“Excuse me,” Harry suddenly stopped a random Titan. “My assistant and I have a meeting with A’Lars but no one’s shown us around. Could you point us in the direction of his lab?”

“Sure,” the Titan said politely before pointing down the hall. “Go down until you see some stairs, take a left, and then go all the way down the hall. Last door on the left.”

“Thank you,” Harry said politely before he and Frost walked towards the direction the Titan had pointed them towards. 

“How much did it hurt you to be nice?” Frost snarked and Harry glared at her.

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response,” Harry grumbled but she smirked.

“That’s okay, your face says all I need to know,” she teased, laughing when he only grumbled under his breath. 

Asgard, 1831

While he waited for Scott to retrieve the Space Stone, Thor was left in quite the predicament. He had to remain out of sight to avoid meeting his past self or anyone who might have just seen him. Peaking around the corner, he paled as he saw his mother. He was taken back to when he learned she died before shaking himself out of his flashback. He ducked around the corner, hiding behind a pillar. He waited, tense as he heard her pause before he heard the click of her feet on the floor. He sighed in relief, thinking he was safe when-

“What are you doing?”

Thor yelped, whirling around. Standing before him was his mother. Frigga stared at him, perplexed as a lump formed in his throat.

“You should leave the sneaking for your brother,” she scolded him lightly.

“I wasn’t sneaking,” Thor coughed, swallowing the lump in his throat as she looked him up and down, eying the earth clothes he was wearing.

“What are you wearing? When did you have time to change?” she asked bewildered.

“Oh, Loki made a mess and got my clothes wet, you know how he is,” Thor lied as she stared at him for a long moment.

“You’re not the Thor I know at all, are you?” Frigga said certainly.

“Of course I am, who else would I be?” Thor tried to laugh it off, but Frigga was not fooled.

“I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, you know that,” Frigga said as he walked over to him, placing a hand on the side of his face. “The future hasn’t been kind to you, has it?” 

Thor could have lied, he should have lied. But this was his mother, who always had a way of getting him and Loki to fess up, even when they were kids. So instead, Thor pulled her in for a hug. Frigga simply hugged him tightly, wondering what had happened to her son in the future that he had come back to this time in such a broken state.

Nanda Parbat, 1993

The room was silent as Ra’s considered Nyssa’s words after she had told him her story.

“You claim to be my daughter Nyssa from the future. And that my treasure is one of these ‘Infinity Stones’. Most would consider it foolish to believe such a tale,” Ra’s noted, not lowering his sword, his eyes never leaving Nyssa’s face.

“But you are not most, are you father?” Nyssa challenged, meeting her father’s gaze without flinching.

“No, I am not,” Ra’s agreed, the hint of a smile gracing his lips as he lowered his sword finally. “I have encountered those who have traveled through time before. And I see it in your eyes, that same spirit of defiance and will that I see in you now. A father always knows his child, even by their eyes.”

“So you’ll let us take the stone?” Natasha asked wearily.

“I said no such things,” Ra’s said as he eyed Natasha wearily. “If this stone is such a danger, why do you seek it? There is much you have yet to tell me. Perhaps it is best it remain here, away from the temptation of weaker men.”

“Father,” Nyssa said and Ra’s returned his gaze to her. “You are an honorable man. I grew up wanting to be just like you. But this stone destroyed you. It twisted your mind until I could barely recognize you as my own father. By the time you met your end, the man before me had vanished long ago. And it is because of this stone.”

“You wanna keep this thing away from evil, trust me, I get it. But if you keep it here, it’s gonna mess with your head until you end up calling it ‘my precious’ while you kill those you care about,” Clint said.

“If you want to protect it, the best thing to do is let us take it,” Natasha added and Ra’s paused, considering his next move carefully.

Asgard, 1831

Loki was in his room, rummaging around when he opened a drawer on what was apparently a dresser. Inside, cluttered among some other items, was a glowing blue gem.

The Space Stone.

Loki reached inside, pulling something else out before closing the drawer, not noticing Scott had jumped down, managing to get inside the drawer before Loki had closed it.

In another room, Thor sat on a bed as he told Frigga everything while she listened patiently. 

“I killed him, but it didn’t bring Loki or Heimdall back. It didn’t bring back all the people Thanos killed,” Thor said with a heavy sigh. “I failed.”

“Everyone fails sometimes,” Frigga said wisely.

“I’m not supposed to be like everyone else,” Thor protested. 

“If you expect perfection from yourself, you will always fall short,” Frigga said wisely as she sat down next to him. “The measure of a hero isn’t how often they succeed, but how they deal with failure.”

Back in Loki’s room, as Loki began practicing his magic, transforming a flower into a piece of glass and back out of boredom, Scott pushed open the drawer, climbing down the dresser as he held onto the Space Stone. He almost got away unnoticed. Almost.

But as he reached the bottom of the dresser, he lost his footing and his grip on the Space Stone. He fell on his face as the stone hit the floor was a clatter. Loki, alerted by the sound, looked up to see the stone and Scott.

“Screw it,” Scott said, abandoning all pretense of stealth, grabbing the stone and running towns the door, pushing it open with his tiny hands. “Thor, I’ve been made! A little help here!”

Nanda Parbat, 1993

“I had sworn to guard this with my life,” Ra’s said as he held the Mind Stone reverently. “I had considered it my treasure. But there is one thing more precious to me.”

Ra’s then turned around to face Nyssa. As he walked over to her, Clint and Natasha stood behind her, their hands on their weapons, preparing for a fight if Ra’s could not be reasoned with. 

“You my daughter are my true treasure,” Ra’s said, to Nyssa’s surprise. “If, as you said, this stone destroyed my sanity, it is too dangerous to belong to any one man. I sense there is much you have not told me. But if you are my heir, then I know it shall be shall be safe with you.”

Ra’s then offered it to Nyssa. After a moment, Nyssa reached out and took it.

“Thank you father,” Nyssa said lowly, in disbelief it had been this easy.

Before Ra’s could respond, a red blur entered the room and raced around. When it was gone, so were Nyssa, Natasha and Clint. 

Asgard, 1831

Scott was running, holding the stone as Loki was hot on his tail. Loki threw his knife, which just barely missed Scott.

“That does not belong to you cretin!” Loki roared, his eyes having a mad glint to them.

Loki stalked forward only to be struck in the face by someone’s fist. Loki felt to the floor, out cold as Thor looked at him.

“Sorry brother,” Thor said apologetically as Scott returned to normal size.

“Next time, try not to cut it so close,” Scott complained and Thor nodded.

“What madness is this?!”

“Oh for the love of!” Thor groaned as he turned around to see his past self, eyes filled with rage. 

“What have you done to my brother shapeshifter?!” Past Thor demanded angrily. “And why do you wear my face?”

“It’s complicated Thor,” Thor said, seeing the familiar indignation on Past Thor’s face. “I am not your enemy.”

“Then why do you wear my face and attack my brother? I will not listen to your lies,” Past Thor growled as he held out his hand.

“You don’t want to do this,” Thor was warned but saw it was useless as Mjolnir flew into his past self’s hand, lightning flashing in his eyes.

“I don’t think he’s listening,” Scott said uneasily as Thor reached into his jacket.

“Man of Ants, take cover,” Thor said grimly, pulling out what appeared to be a small umbrella.

Scott didn’t need to be told twice, ducking behind the corner as Thor opened it. In a flash, the unopened umbrella turned into Stormbreaker. The air was charged with electricity as the two gods prepared to face off.

Predictably, it was past Thor who made the first move. He threw Mjolnir at Thor, who easily side stepped it, having anticipated this. Using his telepathic link to it, past Thor sent Mjolnir sailing towards Thor but Thor easily grabbed it, throwing it towards his past self. Past Thor grabbed it and, his eyes flashing with lightning, rushed Thor. But Thor held his ground, his own eyes flashing with lighting as he swung Stormbreaker, meeting Mjolnir in a clash of weapons. The hallway was suddenly alight with a blast of lightning.

Outside, on the streets, the Asgardians stopped, staring in wonder at the palace as it suddenly lit up with lightning.

Back inside, the hallway was charred, the power of the Thors having been more than it could handle. Scott peaked his head out from behind the wall, taking in the scene.

Past Thor was on the ground, groaning in pain, Mjolnir a few feet from his. He raised his hand to summon it but a foot suddenly stomped down on his hand. Past Thor groaned, looking up at Thor, thinking this was the end.

“It would be very easy for me to kill, right now,” Thor told him.

“Then just get on with it,” Past Thor groaned.

Silently, to past Thor’s surprise, Thor stepped off his past self’s hand, stepping back and lowering his weapon.

“As I told you before, I am not your enemy,” Thor said, offering his past self a hand up.

After a moment, Past Thor accepted the hand and Thor helped him up.

“Who are you?” Past Thor asked in confusion. “Why do you look as I do?”

“That is a long story my friend,” Thor said with a slight smile.

“It does not matter my son,” the two Thors looked over as Frigga appeared.

“Mother?” Past Thor asked in confusion.

“No one will remember this. I may not be on your brother’s level, but I am still skilled in the ancient ways of magic,” Frigga said before looking over at Thor. “I will conjure a potion; both of us will forget you were here.”

“And Loki?” Thor asked as he looked at his brother.

“I will have a talk with him, he will forget the mischief he has been up to as well,” Frigga said with a look at her adoptive son, who was still unconscious.

“So we’re all good now?” Scott asked as he walked out from behind the corner.

“Yes,” Thor said as he lowered Stormbreaker. “Man of Ants, this is my mother.”

“Hey, Scott Lang, nice to meet you,” Scott said, retracting his helmet as he waved.

“You as well,” Frigga said with a smile.

Thor almost told her then and there. He almost told her of her fate. But, remembering Barry’s warning of what had happened with Flashpoint, he knew he couldn’t do it. As much as it pained him, he had a higher responsibly than saving his mother. Even if it killed part of him.

“Mom,” Thor said and she looked over at him. “…I love you.”

“I love you to,” Frigg said as she placed a hand on the side of his face. “Now go be the man you were always meant to be.”

Thor smiled tightly at her before a red blur sped in, taking Thor and Scott with it when it vanished.

The Phantom Zone

Tony was flying through the frozen wasteland, trying and failing to pick up some lifeforms.

“Hey Cap, I’m not picking anything up,” Tony said over the Comms but got no response. “Cap?”

There was still nothing. Tony, worried, was about to turn back when he picked up something: A heat signature was coming up behind him; quickly. He whirled around before he was suddenly attacked. It tackled him, slamming him down onto the ground. Tony tried fighting it off as he got a look at what was attacking him.

It resembled a Dementor from Harry Potter. It had some kind of cloak on as it growled at him, trying to attack. Tony shot off a repulsion beam that hit whatever it was in the chest. With a cry, it flew off, leaving Tony alone.

“What the Hell was that?” Tony muttered but no one was there to answer him.

In another part of the Phantom Zone, Steve and Slade were led into some kind of settlement. It had tarps draped all over it and there pillars with skulls handing from them. It gave off a rather unnerving vibe, even for Slade. The pair were led into a room with a sort of throne. Sitting on the throne was a figure wearing a dark cloak. Standing up, the figure lowered the hood so they could see his face.

He was a dark haired man with a beard and light eyes that were as cold as ice. Even before he spoke, Steve and Slade had already figured out who he was.

“Kneel. Kneel before Zod.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I disliked Thor’s storyline in Endgame, especially how his PTSD was turned into a joke (because apparently mocking someone’s trauma is somehow funny), it did have one redeeming quality: his scene with Frigga. So I decided to include a slightly altered version of it here.
> 
> Granted, it’s been a very long time since I’ve watched it, but the Ra’s al Ghul we saw in Legends season one seemed like a much more reasonable person than his Arrow counterpart as well as a better, if distant, father. I tried to show that Ra’s here.
> 
> Thor beat his past self so easily because, not only is he more powerful, but the past Thor is arrogant and brash while Thor is humble and focused. 
> 
> For Zod’s actor, just imagine the Smallville version. Callum Blue is just so great as Zod I couldn’t picture anyone else in the role for this story.


	10. Zod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy, Jay and Bruce come up against an unexpected complication as Zod proves to be a formidable enemy. Oliver comes up with a plan to get to Jor-El.

Sakaar, 2010  
Afternoon

Bruce, Roy and Jay stuck their heads out from around the corner, getting a look at the target. Two Sakaarian guards stood guard in front of a locked room, holding what Roy and Jay assumed were Sakaar’s version of rifles.

“Not bad, only two guards,” Bruce muttered before looking over at Jay. “Think you can get those guns away from them?”

“Easily,” Jay said with certainty.

Roy eyed the two guards, feeling something off. This couldn’t be that easy. Experience and Oliver’s teachings told him that.

As if summoned by Roy’s thoughts, a dark haired, biracial woman wondered over to the two guards, shouting at them and Bruce swore.

“Who’s that?” Roy asked as he and Jay turned to Bruce.

“Angry Girl,” Bruce said in Hulk’s voice before returning to his own. “That’s a problem. She’s a Valkyrie, an Asgardian warrior. She works for the Grandmaster.”

“I don’t suppose she’ll help us?” Roy asked dryly.

“Probably not,” Bruce acknowledged. “We won’t stand a chance in a fight against her without the Hulk. Our best bet is to lay low until she leaves.”

However, they quickly lost that option as the guards spotted them. Jay grabbed Bruce and Roy and sped out of the way as the guards opened fire, some kind of lasers shooting out of their weapons. The lasers hit the wall and steam came off the spots where they had been hit.

“I hope the others are having more fun than we are,” Roy grumbled.

Krypton, 1979  
Morning

“Okay, so how exactly do we get in there?” Cisco asked as he, Oliver and Rhodey stood in the back alley they had arrived, looking at the building Cisco thought Jor-El was in.

“And how do we even find Jor-El once we’re inside?” Rhodey questioned.

Oliver was silent, trying to think. Seeing a man exit the building dressed in white robes, Oliver got an idea.

“Cisco, I need you do something for me,” he told Cisco.

The man was walking to his vehicle when, suddenly, a Breach opened up underneath him and he fell through it with a yelp, vanishing from sight.

In the alley, the man fell out of the Breach and was immediately grabbed by Oliver. Putting the man in a chokehold, Oliver waited until the man was unconscious before lowering him to the ground.

“Alright, so what now?” Rhodey asked.

“Now, I take his clothes and go inside,” Oliver explained and the other two caught on.

“And find out where Jor-El is. Nice,” Rhodey said impressed.

“Stay on Comms. In case something goes wrong, I want you two to Breach to my location so we can get the stone and get out,” Oliver ordered.

The Phantom Zone

Steve stood alone with Zod in the throne room, the Rogue General having commanded to be left alone with Steve. Slade been dragged off, along with Steve’s shield and Slade’s sword as Zod circled Steve like a shark circling its prey.

“Where’s Slade?” Steve demanded and Zod chuckled.

“You worry for him. You should,” Zod said, stopping in front of Steve.

Without warning, Zod suddenly struck Steve across the face and Steve was thrown to the ground by the strength of the blow. Steve pushed himself up, the taste of blood in his mouth as Zod laughed sadistically. 

“This is quite a sight to behold. The Great Captain America, on his knees before me,” Zod said gleefully and Steve looked at him sharply.

“You-”

“That’s right, I know exactly who you are Captain Rogers. Just as I know who your friend, Slade Wilson is,” Zod said, kneeling down in front of him. “You see, a few days ago, I encountered a very special entity. A fallen enemy of one of your new allies. Barry Allen’s greatest enemy.”

“Eobard Thawne,” Steve realized, remembering the name from swapping stories with Barry a few days ago.

“He has been reduced to little more than a ghost, but the power of the Negative Speed Force allows him to communicate with beings in the living. And he told me all about you and your Avengers,” Zod said with a nasty smirk.

As Zod sneered at him, Steve spotted something dangling from his neck, an orange stone hanging from some thread around Zod’s neck.

The Soul Stone, Steve realized with a start. But getting it from Zod would not be easy.

“Oh, I see, this is what you came for, is it?” Zod sneered, holding up the Soul Stone.

“Whatever Thawne promised you, he won’t follow through. You can’t trust him, he’s just using you,” Steve warned him and Zod only laughed.

“Oh I know. But their thing is, I’m only too happy to let him use me,” Zod said with a sadistic smirk. “As for trust, I don’t trust anyone. Trusting someone is a calculated risk, which I’m sure you know. You and I are not that different.”

“We’re nothing alike,” Steve said coolly.

“Headstrong, single-minded, decisive, we were born to be leaders,” Zod told him.

“You’re not a leader, you’re a tyrant,” Steve said firmly and Zod laughed.

“Well, we shall see, won’t we?” Zod said menacingly. 

Krypton, 1979

Dressed in the Kryptonian’s white robes, Oliver entered the building unnoticed, just another face in the crowd. Seeing that he assumed was the front desk, Oliver walked over to it.

“Excuse me, I have a meeting with a Jor-El, but he forget to tell me where his lab was,” Oliver said and the receptionist chuckled.

“That sounds like Jor-El, he kind of gets lost in his work sometimes, don’t take it personally. Fifteenth floor, end of the hall, first room on the left. Can’t miss it,” she said and Oliver smiled gratefully.

“Thank you,” Oliver said politely, walking away and, once a safe distance, tapped the Comms piece in his ear. “You get that?”

“Fifteenth floor, first door at the end of the hall on the left, we got it,” Rhodey assured him.

“We’ll be ready,” Cisco added.

Seeing what he assumed was an elevator open up, Oliver saw an opportunity. Oliver rushed over as a couple entered the elevator. Seeing him, the man held the door, allowing Oliver to enter at the last second.

“Thank you,” Oliver said gratefully.

“Not a problem. Going up?” the man asked as he pushed a button with numbers written in a language Oliver had never seen before.

“Yes, fifteenth floor,” Oliver said politely.

“Well you’re in luck, we’re headed there now,” the man said and Oliver relaxed slightly.

“You new around here?” the man’s companion, a dark haired woman with cool eyes asked as she regarded Oliver coolly.

“I’m just here for a meeting with Jor-El,” Oliver lied.

“Well we’ll take you to him. He’s Astra’s brother in law,” the man said as the woman, Astra, eyed him suspiciously.

Sakaar, 2010

Jay quickly sped over and disarmed the guards, knocking them out. However, that still left Valkyrie, who was eying them oddly.

“Who the Hell are you people?” she asked bluntly.

“Not your enemy,” Jay told her, hoping that would be enough.

It wasn’t.

“Well, you just took out two of the Grandmaster’s guards. And I get it, he’s insane, but he keeps my booze stocked as long as I give him contenders. And although I couldn’t care less what you’re doing, I’ll have to stop you or else he might not be so generous,” Valkyrie said as she pulled out a knife.

Seeing no way out of a fight, Jay sped towards her and tried to grab the knife from her. However, as he grabbed her arm, she took him by surprise by sending a powerful push to his chest. Jay was sent flying, hitting the wall hard and dropping to the floor, dazed. Valkyrie was about to approach him when she saw something coming her way. She cut it down and two halves of an arrow fell as Roy notched another arrow.

With a smirk, Valkyrie rushed Roy. She tried to strike him with her knife but Roy easily dodged it. Roy frowned as she continued trying to strike him; her moves were uncoordinated and sloppy. As he saw her bloodshot eyes, he realized…she was drunk. 

Roy had no sooner come to that realization than Valkyrie managed to grab him, throwing his bow away and put his neck in a chokehold. Roy pulled a flechette out from under his sleeve and attempted to stab her but it barely fazed her. Even a drunk Asgardian was a formidable opponent. Roy tried to figure a way out of this when, suddenly, a laser hit Valkyrie in the face. She groaned, letting Roy go before another one struck her. She was thrown back, hitting the floor, out cold. Roy messaged his neck, sweet air feeling his lungs, breathing heavily. Jay stood up, he and Roy staring at Valkyrie before turning to Bruce, who lowered his Sakaarian rifle.

“Thankfully she’s drunk, otherwise that probably wouldn’t have worked,” Bruce admitted.

“Well, we’re not done yet,” Jay said as they turned to the door.

Jay walked over, vibrating his body before phasing through the door. After a moment, the door opened and Jay stood in the doorway. Bruce and Roy followed him inside and saw the room was filled with treasures unlike anything they had ever seen. But there was only one thing that drew their attention: a red stone, placed on a mantle like it was an invaluable treasure. 

The Reality Stone.

“It can’t be this easy,” Roy declared as they reached the glass covered mantle.

“No,” Bruce agreed. “From what I saw when I was here, the guy is a maniac who values what he sees as his. He would have put in some kind of security system.”

“There’s definitely some kind of failsafe here,” Jay agreed as he studied the mantle, seeing some technology built into the mantle. “But we don’t need to worry about it.”

Jay vibrated his hand before he phased through the glass and pulled his arm back out. Opening his hand, Jay showed Roy and Bruce the Reality Stone.

“Piece of cake,” Jay grinned before a red blur sped in; surrounding them before it vanished, taking them with it.

The Phantom Zone

Steve was led out of Zod’s throne room by two of Zod’s men, his hands bound by shackles. Hearing cheering, Steve looked up, his eyes widening in horror at what he saw. 

Zod sat on a throne, smirking in sadistic amusement as he watched two men fight. A small crowd of Zoners egged them on as Steve saw some cages with prisoners positioned around the room. Slade was in one, his helmet gone as he watched the scene with a grim look, as though the scene brought back painful memories.

One of the combatants, a man wielding an axe, swung his weapon, which made contact with his opponent’s neck. Blood flew up into the air as the other man fell and the crowd cheered. Steve watched in disgust as the body was dragged away before the man with the axe turned towards him. With a roar, the man lunged for Steve.

Steve dodged the strike before the man whirled around, forcing Steve back as he dodged the strikes from the axe. Seeing a shied on the ground, Steve picked it up and used the shield to block the axe. Steve then struck the man in the face twice with the shield, causing him to drop the axe before Steve punched him, hard. The man stumbled into a pillar as Zod leaned forward in his seat. Slade watched uneasily as the crowd cheered. Steve looked into the eyes of the man, seeing the fear in them, and dropped the shield. 

Slade relaxed slightly as the crowd booed. Steve looked over at Zod, meeting his gaze unflinchingly as Zod stood up, the crowd going quiet as Zod raised a hand.

“In the arena, we answer failure with the only thing suitable. Death,” Zod said and the crowd cheered.

“I won’t kill for you,” Steve said firmly over the roar of the crowd.

With a smirk, Zod walked down from his throne and over to Steve. Drawing his sword, he pointed it at Steve as Slade watched worriedly. Then Zod turned and drove it though the man Steve had been fighting.

“In any arena, only one fighter walks away,” Zod said as he pulled his sword out and the man fell to the ground, dead. “It’s kill or be killed Captain.”

“In your world, not mine,” Steve said, his eyes filled with righteous anger. 

“But this is my world,” Zod said with a smirk.

Zod then turned around, walking away and Steve was grabbed by the guards. They then dragged him over to a cage and threw him in the cell. By pure coincidence, this landed him right next to Slade.

“You alright?” Steve asked in concern.

“I believe I’m the one who should be asking you that,” Slade said with a slight grin before looking out at the arena with a wistful look. “It’s funny. A tyrannical madman who holds fighting matches between his men. That’s exactly the situation I was in when I first met Oliver. Somewhere out there, Edward Fyers is laughing at me.”

“Zod has the Soul Stone,” Steve said and Slade looked over at him. “It’s hanging around his neck.”

“Wonderful. And how do we get it? We’re outnumbered and Zod took our weapons. Even if we get them back, fighting our way out only works if we get that stone,” Slade pointed out. 

“I know how men like Zod think. He’s not any different than the Red Skull or Loki. Which is why I know what he’ll do next,” Steve said before telling Slade his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will conclude the time heist, so stay tuned.
> 
> Since, as of season six, Thawne is apparently Voldemort now, I don’t think it’s too much of a stretch that Thawne could appear as a ghost like figure like he did to Nash before possessing him. This is based on clips and what I’ve heard from others, as I stopped watching Flash after season five excluding Crisis, so I hope I’m making sense. 
> 
> The reason Valkyrie was defeated kind of easily is because she was drunk and out of practice. It was noted by Thor in Ragnarok that Valkyrie drank a lot, which I’m guessing is by Asgardian standards, so I don’t think it’s much of a stretch to say it would have impaired her in a fight. If Roy and Jay had faced the Valkyrie from the end of Ragnarok, it would have been a very different fight.


	11. Zod's offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zod makes Slade an intriguing proposition as Oliver and Harry attempt to appeal to Jor-El and A'Lars' better natures.

Titan, 993

Harry and Frost stood outside a room with a security panel next to the door. Frost placed her hand on the panel and, after a moment, it was covered with ice. There was a strange sound before the automated door slid open.

“Barry was right, the panel got shorted out with ice,” Harry noted as he and Frost entered the room.

A’Lars’ lab resembled a mix of the cortex at Star Labs and Cisco’s work shop. There were strange devices around the room that resembled computers. There was a desk with some items lying about and what looked like some tool boxes around the room.

“If you were A’Lars, where would you put the stone?” Frost asked as Harry frowned in thought. 

“I would put it somewhere in plain sight, but somewhere no one would expect. Somewhere where only I could see it and know what it was,” Harry said after a moment.

“Indeed I would.”

The two whirled around at the sound of the voice. Standing In the corner, unnoticed until now, was a Titan, holding some kind of blaster that was aimed right at them.

“A’Lars I presume?” Harry asked and A’Lars nodded.

“What are you two doing here and what do you want?” A’Lars demanded as Frost and Harry looked at each other uneasily.

Krypton, 1979

Oliver silently followed Astra and her husband, Non, down the hall, knowing that he had to play this very carefully. Astra was obviously suspicious of him. She reminded him of Amanda Waller, someone who would pounce on you if given the slightest opening. 

“So, here’s the lab,” Non said as the three of them stopped in front of a door. “Tell Jor-El to remember to tell people how to get to his lab in the future.”

“I will. Thank you both for your help,” Oliver said, genuinely grateful.

“What did you say your name was again?” Astra asked suddenly, eying Oliver intently.

“Mon-El,” Oliver lied quickly, remembering a talk with Cisco and Barry about Kara’s alien boyfriend. “I’m Jor-El’s cousin from out of the city.”

“Jor-El never mentioned having a cousin,” Non said after a moment.

“Jor-El would forget his own head if it wasn’t attached,” Oliver joked.

From the look on Non’s face, Oliver knew he had overstepped. Apparently, that saying wasn’t universal.

“So, Mon-El, what is your meeting about? Surely you must be in a hurry to speak to Jor-El? Did he give you an access card?” Astra fired off these questions faster than Oliver could process them.

Oliver saw the glint of steel in Astra’s hand and knew his cover was blown. When Astra brought the dagger up to stab him, Oliver was prepared. Grabbing her hand, he tossed her into the wall, Astra losing the dagger in the process. However, Astra quickly shot back up, attempting to strike Oliver. As Oliver blocked her strikes, Non tapped something on his robe.

“There is an intruder on the fifteenth floor. The General and I are engaging, all units converge,” Non ordered.

Oliver grabbed Astra’s arm and threw her into Non. The two tumbled down as a Breach opened a few feet from them. Astra and Non looked up in astonishment as Rhodey and Cisco flew out. Cisco tossed Oliver’s bow to him and he whirled it like an Escirma stick. Rhodey struck Non across the head, knocking him out as Oliver struck Astra across the face before grabbing her, lifting her into the air and slamming her onto the floor, knocking her out cold. 

“Well, this could have gone better,” Rhodey said, his voice muffled by his helmet. 

“And it’s not over yet, more are coming,” Oliver reminded them. “Cisco, Breach.”

Cisco nodded, understanding. He opened a Breach and Oliver quickly rushed through it. As it closed behind him, Cisco and Rhodey heard the sound of several pairs of footsteps rushing towards them. Several men and woman, armed with varying assortments of weapons, were rushing towards.

“Well, things have gone to shit,” Rhodey said, pulling out his stun staff.

“Yeah, what else is new?” Cisco asked sarcastically, shooting off two Vibe Beams at the approaching soldiers.

Oliver exited the Breach, finding himself inside a lab of some sort. Standing a few feet from him was a man who appeared to be in the process of some sort of experiment. A few feet from him was a purple stone, two machines poking on it.

The Power Stone.

“Don’t,” Oliver warned, startling the man.

“Who are you?” the man asked in shock as he turned around, seeing Oliver. “How did you get in here?”

“Jor-El?” Oliver asked patiently and Jor-El looked even more bewildered.

“Yes, now what do you want?” Jor-El demanded.

“Well, that’s a bit of a long story,” Oliver admitted.

The Phantom Zone

Slade was forcibly escorted into Zod’s throne room by two of Zod’s men. Zod was sitting on his throne, watching silently as Slade was forced to kneel, a smirk gracing Zod’s lips.

“The mighty Deathstroke, bowing to me. How you have fallen,” Zod said condescendingly.

“Allow me to stand and then we’ll see how far I’ve fallen,” Slade growled and Zod’s smirk widened.

“Leave us,” Zod said and his men left the room.

Zod stood up, walking over to a nearby table. Slade watched, his eye not leaving Zod for a second as he poured a drink.

“When Eobard Thawne told me of The Avengers and their new allies, I must admit, I was most fascinated by you.” Zod said and Slade raised an eyebrow. “The lengths you went to in order to achieve your revenge, I admit I was impressed.” 

“That was the Mirakuru,” Slade said coolly.

“Others were injected with the Mirakuru, but they did not go to the lengths you did. The Mirakuru, it simply opened a door to your darkest self,” Zod said, heading over to Slade with a with a cup in his hand. “That darkness was always there. It goes back far before you lost Shado. It goes back to when your friend, Billy Wintergreen, betrayed you. That darkness, that desire for revenge, it’s still there. And you squash it down, attempting to find redemption in the eyes of Oliver Queen, the very man who you sought revenge on.”

“I am not that man anymore,” Slade said firmly.

“Maybe not,” Zod allowed. “But do you think that matters to him? To any of them? Remember, you killed Oliver Queen’s mother.”

“And he understands, he forgave me,” Slade said although there was a hint of uncertainty in Slade’s voice as he said this.

“Perhaps, but he will never forget the moment you drove a sword through his mother’s heart,” Zod said pointedly and Slade looked away in shame. “You risk your lives for them, you fight alongside them. But you will never be one of them.”

Slade seemed to consider this as Zod’s hands went down to Slade’s hands, bound by shackles. Zod removed the shackles before offering Slade the cup.

“Why fight for those who scorn and detest you when you could fight with those who would welcome you, as a brother?” Zod said and, after a moment, Slade accepted the cup from Zod.

“What do you want me to do?” Slade asked bluntly.

Titan, 993

“You expect me to believe that the stone I found is the cause of mass genocide,” A’Lars said, staring at Harry and Frost incredulously. 

After a moment, Frost’s hair and eye color returned to normal, shocking A’Lars as her disguise added away.

“I know it seems hard to believe, but it’s true,” Caitlin said and A’Lars stared at the human as Harry, reluctantly, deactivated his own disguise.

“What are you?” A’Lars asked wearily, not lowering his blaster.

“It doesn’t matter what we are or where we come from. Trillions of lives hang in the balance. And the only way we can get them back is if you give us that stone,” Harry said firmly and A’Lars scoffed.

“You expect me to sacrifice my life’s work on the whims of two creatures who believe a stone can wipe out trillions of lives,” A’Lars said, torn between scorn and amusement.

“I know that arrogance, that hubris,” Harry said and A’Lars looked at him perplexed. “You believe you are smarter, cleverer, better than others. Your goals are for the betterment of your people, so what if you have to sacrifice a few meaningless things in the process. Only it turns out those things aren’t so meaningless and, one day, they will come back to haunt you. And when that happens, you won’t like the person you see looking back at you in the mirror.

“I know because that’s what happened me. I let my hubris guide my actions; I let innocent people bear the consequences of what I had done. It wasn’t until my daughter was put in danger that I realized the consequences of my actions. Think about someone other than yourself, help us save these people. Trillions of innocent people who have done you no wrong.”

“Please, if there’s even a small chance we’re right…would you be able to rest if you didn’t help us?” Caitlin asked as A’Lars looked at her, conflicted. 

For several long moments, Caitlin and Harry were sure they would have to fight their way out and get the stone. Then, A’Lars lowered the blaster to his side. A’Lars walked over to a cube that resembled a pure black Rubik’s Cube and put his thumb on the top. There was a brief light and then, the top of the cube opened up. A’Lars reached inside and pulled out a glowing green stone the size of a large pebble.

The Time Stone.

“I have spent years attempting to determine the secrets of this stone,” A’Lars muttered, looking at the stone with regret before looking back a Harry and Caitlin. “But what you say…it makes sense, as much sense as there is to be made of this. I will trust you, hoping that this decision will not lead me wrong.”

“Thank you A’Lars,” Harry said gratefully as A’Lars handed the stone to him.

“Thank me by proving me right,” A’Lars said darkly.

Before Harry or Caitlin could respond, a red blur sped in, engulfing the pair before vanishing with them, leaving A’Lars staring at the spot where they had vanished, trying to process what he had just seen. 

Krypton, 1979

Jor-El stared at Oliver incredulously, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

“So, you claim that this,” Jor-El glanced back at the Power Stone. “Is one of the legendary Infinity Stones. That in thirty eight years, it will be used to wipe out half of all life and the man responsible sent it here so that no one would find it.”

“I know, it sounds…insane, but it’s true,” Oliver said, knowing how hard this was to believe. “There are things in this universe that defy explanation, defy science. Please, I need that stone.”

Oliver could see that Jor-El was still unmoved, so he did the only other thing he could think of. He knew he had to appeal to Jor-El’s humanity.

“You have a son, don’t you?” Oliver asked and Jor-El stiffened.

“How do you know about Kal-El?” Jor-El demanded, his voice dipping lower slightly.

“So do I,” Oliver said, ignoring Jor-El. “And, if you don’t give me that stone, he will never see his mother again. You have a brother, I have a sister. And I will never see her again if you don’t give me that stone. I am standing before you as a man, a brother, and a father, begging you to help me make my family whole again. Please Jor-El, help me.”

Jor-El stared silently at Oliver for a moment, seeing the desperation, the raw emotion on Oliver’s face and hearing it in his voice. He had been surrounded by liars, by people who tried to manipulate him. And he knew that you couldn’t fake this kind of emotion. Any doubts he had about Oliver’s story were gone.

Silently, Jor-El turned away from Oliver and pressed a button. The two machines that had been poking at the Power Stone moved away, grabbing two hales of a metal sphere. Slowly, the two halves were inched towards the Power Stone before snapping together around the stone. Protecting it from being taken out while also protecting everyone else from the destructive capabilities of the Power Stone.

Jor-El directed the machine to give him the sphere before turning around, offering it to Oliver. 

“Thank you,” Oliver said gratefully as he walked forward.

“If what you say is true, this stone is too much power for a single person. Make sure it never falls into the wrong hands,” Jor-El warned him.

“I won’t,” Oliver promised as he took the stone. 

No sooner had he take it than a red blur rushed over, grabbed him and speeding out into the hall.

In the hall, Cisco was firing Vibe Blast after Vibe Blast at the guards as Rhodey fended them off with his Stun Staff before the red blur grabbed the pair, vanishing as the guards paused, not sure what had happened.

The Phantom Zone

Steve stood near Zod’s throne, holding his shield. He had been surprised when it had been returned to him, only told that he would be fighting once more. He turned away from Zod as he heard someone approaching. Steve’s eyes widened, appearing surprised as Slade emerged, fully decked out in the Deathstroke suit, wielding his sword.

Across the arena, Slade turned his head slightly so that he was looking directly at Zod. Zod nodded at him, which Slade returned. This was noticed by Steve, who looked at Zod. Zod only smirked at him as Steve seemed to realize that he had been betrayed.

Slade rushed at Steve and it was only years of experience and instinct that allowed Steve to raise his shield in time to block Slade’s sword. Angrily, Steve pushed back against Slade’s sword and Slade was sent stumbling back. Steve attempted to strike Slade with his shield but Slade manage to dodge Steve’s strike. Slade tried to strike Steve but Steve brought up his shield, blocking Slade’s sword.

Slade attempted another strike but Steve blocked with his shield before giving a powerful shove. This sent Slade flying back, landing on the ground. Zod sat forward in his seat, his interest peaked as Slade got back to his feet. Slade rushed Steve once more but Steve blocked with his shield before kneeing Slade. Slade lost his sword from the move before Steve attempted to strike Slade with his shield. Slade, however, stopped the shield by grabbing onto it. Slade then yanked the shield forward and the unexpected move caused Steve to lose his grip on the shield. Steve flew a few feet, landing on the ground as Slade picked up his sword. 

Steve was still in the process of picking himself up when Slade stalked over. Slade struck him in the face with the front end of the shield, causing Steve to go down. Slade raised his sword when-

“Stop,” Zod commanded.

Immediately, the crowd, which had been chanting, stopped, the arena going silent. Slade looked over his shoulder as Zod stood up from his throne. Zod descended the stairs, drawing his sword as Slade back away from Steve. Steve pulled himself into a sitting position as Zod approached. Zod smirked at Steve, thinking he had won before looking over at Slade.

“Congratulations. At last, I have found a brother in arms worth joining me,” Zod smirked before turning back to Steve. “But I made a deal with Eobard Thawne that I would kill Steve Rogers. And I intend to deliver.”

“Sorry, can’t let you do that.”

Everyone heard the roar of rockets and looked over as Iron Man landed a few feet from them.

“Sorry, but Cap and I just made up. Would hate to let you kill him,” Tony said, his voice muffled by his helmet as he took aim at Zod.

“Tony Stark I presume. I am glad you are here…so you can join your friend in death,” Zod said with a sadistic smirk.

“Yeah, sorry, promised the wife I’d make it home in time for dinner. Trust me, you do not want to make her angry,” Tony snarked.

Slade suddenly lunged forward, trying to slash Zod with his sword. Zod, taken by surprise, was barely able to block with his own sword. This allowed Steve to lung forward, grabbing the Soul Stone and yanking it from Zod’s neck, the thread holding it snapping. Slade then used Steve’s shield and struck Zod across the face. Zod was sent flying, hitting the bottom step to his throne. Zod looked up as a red blur sped in, surrounding Steve, Slade and Tony before all three of them vanished. Zod pulled himself to his feet, his entire body trembling before he let out a roar of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the Time Heist portion of the story, but don’t think this story is ending any time soon. The heroes still have some obstacles to overcome. 
> 
> A’Lars and Jor-El would be played by Ian McKellen and Julian Sands respectively. Thank you to Aragorn II Elessar for his help with the castings.
> 
> The reason that Slade ‘won’ the fight with Steve is because it was pretty much for show. It was real enough to convince Zod only so he would let his guard down and they could get the stone. In a real fight, I think it would be close but ultimately, Steve would emerge the victor.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the Speed Force, the heroes witness some of Barry's defining moments as they try to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was rather difficult to write but I do hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to Bl4ckHunter and Aragorn II Elessar for their help with this chapter.

Cisco had the sensation that he was in a tornado, there was something fast running all around him. Then he saw something strange. Something was coming towards him, something that looked like a Dementor from Harry Potter. Cisco really didn’t get a look at what it was before he felt like he was falling. He landed on his back and heard someone else land a few feet from him. Hearing a familiar groan, Cisco lifted his head up to see Caitlin.

“Caitlin?” Cisco called out and she lifted her head to see him.

“Cisco? What happened?” she asked confused.

“I don’t know. Rhodey and I were stalling Kryptonian guards so Oliver could get the Power Stone. Then I guess Barry grabbed us, then…I’m here,” Cisco trailed off. “What are you wearing?”

Caitlin looked down, taken back in surprise. She was wearing a black tank top, a dark grey skirt, and black high heels. And as she looked up, she saw Cisco was wearing a black t-shirt with a Galaga design, tan pants, and black tennis shoes.

“We’re wearing the clothes we were when Barry woke up from his coma,” Caitlin realized.

“Do you hear that?” Cisco asked suddenly.

At first, Caitlin didn’t know what he was talking about. But, as she listened, she heard it to: voices, slightly distorted. And they were familiar as well.

_“You were struck by lightning dude!”_

_“Lightning…gave me abs?”_

_“Your muscles should be atrophied but instead they’re in a chronic and unexplained state of cellar regeneration.”_

“That’s us,” Caitlin realized.

“The day we met Barry,” Cisco added softly.

“And it’s been a wild ride since then.”

Startled, the pair whirled around. Barry was standing a few feet behind them, dressed in a Star Labs sweat shirt and blue jeans. The exact clothes he was wearing when he first woke up from his coma.

“Barry? What’s happened?” Caitlin asked confused.

“Time Wraiths. They attacked as I was attempting to get us all home. In order to ensure our survival, I had to separate us all by placing all of us in a different memory from my past,” Barry explained.

“That’s why we’re here. This is Star Labs, on the day we met,” Cisco realized as he looked around the room.

“There is nothing more powerful than our memories. They define us, who we are, what we were, our relationships with the people in our lives,” Barry said and they looked back at him. “I’m using mine to ensure that you two, Oliver, Harry and the others don’t fall out of the Speed Force.”

“What would happen if we did?” Caitlin asked, not sure she wanted to know.

“You’d become lost in time, it would become impossible for me to find you, on any planet, in any time period,” Barry said, to their horror. “You guys need to find the others.”

“The Speed Force is an endless river, how are we supposed to find them?” Caitlin asked.

“I can guide you, get you to Jay first, but then it’s up to you guys, because you’ll need to find me to,” Barry said as they noticed his body ripple, like he was about to fade away. “I’m out there to; this is the Speed Force allowing me to communicate with you two.”

“So why didn’t you go to Jay first?” Cisco asked confused.

“Because this only works with a strong emotional connection, which Jay and I don’t have,” Barry said as his body solidified. “We’ve wasted enough time. We need to go.”

Before Cisco or Caitlin could say anything, Barry grabbed them and sped off.

In another part of the Speed Force, Natasha pulled herself to her feet, looking around in bewilderment. She was somewhere she didn’t recognize, trying to figure what had happened when she heard voices. Turning her head, she saw a room a few feet from her. Cautiously, she approached the room, looking inside.

Barry was inside the room, arguing with a blonde woman.

“I understand; I understand why you didn’t want to tell me. I understand why you’ve been distant. I understand everything. Just…tell me the truth now. Admit that you’re the Flash and I’ll stay,” the blonde woman was pleading.

“I can’t do that. I’m not him,” Barry said.

An expert on body language, Natasha could immediately see the wind go out of the blonde’s sails. Clearly, she had been hoping for a different answer.

“That’s too bad; it would have been nice to stay. Work with you during the day, fight crime with you at night but I was wrong. Take care Barry,” the blond said, her voice cracking as she turned away.

However, she paused as she saw Natasha, staring at her shock. Barry followed her gaze, his own eyes widening as she saw Natasha.

“Oh my God,” Barry breathed.

“Well, this is awkward,” Natasha said dryly, trying to figure out what was happening.

In another part of the Speed Force, Oliver and Barry stood face to face, having a different kind of emotional discussion.

“Barry, you live in Central City, where it’s sunny all the time. You’re not in Central City!” Oliver snapped angrily. “I live in a city where my best friend was murdered! Where a woman I loved was shot full of arrows and sent tumbling off a rooftop! Where my mother was murdered right in front of me, so before you-"

“My mother was murdered in front of me to,” Barry cut off Oliver coolly. “But I don’t use my personal tragedies as an excuse to torture everyone who pisses me off.”

“Well I’m sorry Barry, I’m not as emotionally healthy as you,” Oliver said bitingly.

“I think that’s an understatement kid.”

Startled, the two whirled as Slade walked in, appearing torn between amusement and exasperation.

“Deathstroke? This would be so cool under different circumstances,” Barry said as Oliver notched an arrow, aiming straight for Slade’s chest.

“How did you get off Lian Yu?” Oliver demanded and Slade gave a wry grin.

“Well kid, that’s a very long story,” Slade said.

In another part of the Speed Force, Steve and Tony were lying on the floor. With a groan, Steve lifted his head, his eyes blinking. Seeing Tony, Steve got to his feet and made his way over to his friend.

“Tony, Tony get up,” Steve shook Tony awake.

“Wha-what happened? Cap?” Tony tried to make sense of his surroundings.

“I don’t know. Something must have gone wrong on the trip home,” Steve said as he helped Tony to his feet.

“So what, we’re stuck here now? Wherever ‘here’ is,” Tony said as he looked around.

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted.

“What’s that?” Tony asked as he and Steve heard a voice.

The pair exchanged a glance but nodded, following the voice. Walking into a room, they paused, taking in the scene.

Barry was in a bed, looking like he’d been in a fight, given the cut on his cheek. A black man was sitting in the chair on his bedside, looking concerned.

“For the last six months, I’ve given you your space, hoping you’ll work things out and come back to us. But today proved that you would rather just get yourself killed,” the man said and Barry laughed humorlessly.

“Better than getting my friends killed,” Barry said darkly.

“You want me to tell you that it wasn’t your fault? I can’t, it was. But guess what? You weren’t the only one making decisions that day. Eddie and Ronnie chose to help you stop Wells, just like they to help you stop that…” the man trailed of, searching for the word.

“Singularity,” Barry said lowly.

“Singularity thing. It’s on all of us Barry. So stop with this hogging all the blame and regret. We all live with that. Move on,” the man told Barry.

Barry looked away from the man and that’s when he spotted Steve and Tony. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Seeing Barry’s reaction, the man looked over at Steve and Tony.

“My God,” he said as he stared at them.

“Hi. You’re probably wondering what we’re doing here,” Tony said awkwardly. “Well, so are we.”

Elsewhere in the Speed Force, Bruce pulled himself to his feet, slightly dazed. He was using some kind of van for support as he looked around. He was in some kind of hanger, he realized. Hearing voices, he walked out from behind the van, looking at what was going on.

Barry stood facing Oliver, Cisco and several people Bruce didn’t recognize. They all seemed upset, Bruce noticed.

“I turn myself over to the Dominators and they leave the rest of the world alone. It’s simple,” Barry said.

“No Barry, it’s not simple,” a blonde with glasses argued.

“Barry, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You can’t do this,” a black man next to her argued.

“It’s been an honor to know all of you and fight alongside you. Now it’s up to you to keep our home safe,” Barry said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

“Barry, I can’t let you do this,” Oliver called out.

“No offense Oliver, but you and what army?” Barry asked as he turned around.

Only to stop as he saw everyone assembled, clearly intent on using force to stop him if necessary.

“This one,” a blond dressed in something that resembled a cheerleader uniform said.

“Listen Red, I don’t like you,” a gruff, burly man said. “But when you got a crew, you gotta learn to take a hint from the rest.”

Barry laughed but that’s when he spotted Bruce. He paused, taking a look.

“Um, is anyone else seeing Bruce Banner over there?” Barry asked as he pointed to Bruce, who squirmed as everyone else turned to him.

“Hi, nice to meet you all,” Bruce said with a wave.

Elsewhere, Thor found himself in a strange place. It reminded him of a less impressive version of the Compound. Thor was trying to make sense of it all when he heard some voices. Narrowing his eyes, Thor carefully followed them. Peaking his head around the corner, he found Barry sitting in a chair as someone who appeared to be Jay stood a few feet away. They seemed to be in an intense discussion, Thor noted.

“I can’t stop him Dad. I know it, he knows it, and now the whole city knows it. They don’t believe in me anymore Dad,” Barry said lowly.

“At my trial for your mother’s death, a lot of our friends and family were in the courtroom. They heard…awful things about what I had done to your mother. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t true, I could see it in their eyes, the moment that I had lost them,” ‘Jay’ said as Barry paid attention. “Everyone had stopped believing in me. Well, that was my reality, you know? From that moment forward, every time I looked someone in the eye, they were going to believe that I had murdered the woman I loved…in front of our son. So yeah, I do know what it is like being destroyed.”

“How did you get passed that?” Barry asked softly.

“By embracing it. Accepting it was the only way I could move forward. But I knew if I could survive that, I could survive anything,” ‘Jay’ said as he turned and walked behind Barry, placing his hands on Barry’s shoulders. “You know what lit that belief in me Barry? You. Eleven year old you, running around, believing in me, it gave me hope.”

With a dry chuckle, Barry got to his feet and turned to face ‘Jay’ as his father placed his hands on his shoulder.

“And now I’m going to give you that hope back. No more monsters can take that away from us,” ‘Jay’ said emotionally before they hugged.

From the corner, Thor watched this, musing on ‘Jay’s’ words. It was clear that he was missing something, as Barry and Jay did not act like father and son. But, whatever the case, he could relate to the words. After his failure to stop Thanos, he had stopped believing in himself as well. But, perhaps it was time to finally start again.

In another part of the Speed Force, Clint was walking around what seemed to be a park, except no people were there. He was trying to figure where he was when he saw a couple near a lake, a chessboard between. One of the people at the board was Barry and the other was-

“Wanda?” Clint gasped as he started.

Barry and Wanda didn’t appear to notice him, in an animated conversation. As Clint approached, he could hear some of their conversation.

“I’m not sure what the point of this exercise is. Aren’t we supposed to be learning how to harness our powers so we can be prepared for when you leave the Speed Force?” Wanda complained.

“Being prepared is about more than just knowing how to use our powers,” Barry said as he moved a rook. “We have to be prepared mentally as well. Know our strengths and weaknesses as well as we know our powers. It’s the only way this is going to work.”

“And what if we don’t know our weakness?” Wanda asked and Clint could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

“Everyone has a weakness, the trick is knowing what it is,” Barry said after a moment. “Mine is easy. Love is my weakness.”

“How can love be a weakness?” Wanda asked in confusion.

“It can blind you; it can cause you to do things without thinking through the consequences. Just look at Flashpoint, everything that happened because of my love for my parents. Love isn’t inherently a weakness, but if you don’t control it and let it control you, it can destroy you,” Barry said and it was silent for a moment.

“So what’s mine then?” Wanda asked and Barry leaned back in his spot.

“Well, that’s a little trickier. But, if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say survivor’s guilt,” Barry said and Wanda looked surprised. “You blame yourself, for your parents, your brother, Ultron, Lagos. Vision used that against you to make you stay at the Compound. You need to learn to forgive yourself.”

“You say that like it’s easy,” Wanda said bitterly and Barry smiled sadly.

“Trust me, I know it’s not,” Barry said, getting up and walking over next to her, sitting down as he took her hand. “But I will be there every step of the way.”

Barry leaned in and, to Clint’s surprise, kissed Wanda. Wanda eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Barry’s neck as she ran her hands through his hair. Clint wasn’t sure how long he stood there, frozen like a statue, but, at some point, Barry spotted him and pulled back.

“We have company,” Barry told Wanda breathlessly.

Clint’s brain finally started working again as Wanda turned towards him, her eyes widening in shock.

“Clint?” Wanda breathed as Clint tried to figure out what exactly was happening.

Elsewhere, Roy picked himself up, looking around. He was on a rooftop, he noted in confusion. As he looked at the other buildings, he realized with a start that he was in Star City. He was home. Roy was trying to figure out what was going on when he heard a familiar voice. Roy walked out from behind the corner and saw Barry, in regular clothes, talking to Oliver, in his old suit.

“If you do this, you’re gonna make mistakes,” Oliver was telling Barry. “I’ve made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad.”

“What if Wells is right? What if I’m not a hero? What if I’m just some guy who was struck by lightning?” Barry worried.

“I don’t think that bolt of lightning struck you Barry. I think it chose you,” Oliver told him.

“I’m just not sure I’m like you Oliver. I don’t think I can be some…vigilante,” Barry said after a moment.

“You can be better,” Oliver said with certainty. “Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel. Making a difference, saving people...in a flash.”

Oliver then turned away, putting on his mask before turning back to Barry.

“Take your own advice. Wear a mask,” Oliver said with a grin before turning and jumping off the roof.

“Cool,” Barry grinned before turning and speeding off.

Roy walked over to where the two had been standing moments earlier, looking thoughtful. What Oliver had said, it sounded…a lot like what Oliver had said to him once. Roy had thought Oliver had just been trying to make him feel better or try to reason with him. Maybe…maybe he had been wrong and Oliver right. Maybe he wasn’t beyond redemption after all.

Elsewhere, Oliver pulled himself to his feet, wondering where on earth he was. He was in a house; it was a nice one to. Oliver couldn’t say he recognized it though. Hearing a woman’s voice, Oliver slowly walked around the corner, stopping short as he saw the scene in front of him.

Barry, in his Flash suit, was holding a red haired woman. She had a stab wound in her chest.

“Who are you?” she asked lowly.

“I’m the Flash,” Barry said after a moment, his voice sounding choked.

“I don’t understand,” the woman said weakly.

After a moment of indecision, Barry removed his cowl, to Oliver’s shock. Normally, Oliver would have scolded Barry but there was something off here, something he didn’t understand, of that he was sure.

“You look just like my father,” the woman said.

“This won’t make any sense…but it’s me Mom. It’s Barry,” Barry said emotionally.

As Nora put her hands around his face, Oliver realized what was happening. This was the first time Barry had tried to save his mother, when he had ultimately decided not to go through with it.

“I had a second chance to come back here, to tell you I’m okay. Dad and I are both okay,” Barry said, his voice becoming thicker as he spoke. “And we love you...I love you.”

“Honey, listen,” Nora said weakly and Barry looked her. “Goodbye…goodbye.”

Nora let go of Barry and she spoke no more. Barry cried into her as he held her, Oliver watching solemnly.

Jay was walking down a hallway, trying to figure out where he was. He looked to be in some kind of prison, but he wasn’t sure where. He walked into what looked like a visitor section and stopped, staring.

Barry was sitting in front of the glass, talking to a man in a prison jumpsuit who looked exactly like Jay. But it wasn’t Jay. It was his father, Henry Allen, Jay realized.

“I can make it so that that night will have never happened. We can be a family again,” Barry was saying.

“We are a family,” Henry said firmly.

“Not like this. Not without Mom,” Barry argued.

“Barry, there is a natural order to things, oaky? There is a reason things happen the way they do. We may not always know why at the time they do, but there must always be a reason. I believe that, I’ve had to believe it,” Henry said passionately.

“I can save Mom,” Barry said desperately.

“At what cost? You said time changes, what if it changes you?” Henry demanded.

“I don’t care,” Barry said.

“I do. I am in awe of the remarkable man you are becoming. Everything you have achieved and not just as The Flash, but as you Barry. Your honesty, your heart. And so would your mom. And if she had a say In this, if she thought for one second that you going back to save her would mean you losing what makes you special, she would never want that!” Henry said with passion.

It seemed at this point that Henry spotted Jay. Looking passed Barry, Henry looked completely shocked. Seeing his father’s reaction, Barry whirled around. With an expression matching his father’s, Barry looked back and forth between the two.

“Hannibal Bates? You died,” Barry said shocked.

“I’m not him Barry,” Jay said, knowing how this must look. “It’s a long story, but I’m a friend.”

As Barry tried to decide whether or not he believed Jay, Jay looked passed him and into Henry’s shocked eyes.

“You must be Henry Allen. It’s…an honor to meet you,” Jay said kindly. “This won’t make much sense at the moment, but I’ve always admired your tenacity to endure what you have endured. You’re a good man Dr. Allen.”

Feeling a gust of wind behind him, Jay whirled around as Barry, Cisco and Caitlin appeared.

“Jay!” Cisco said in relief before he saw the scene behind Jay. “Oh. Well, this is awkward.”

“They’re not really here,” Barry said before turning to Jay. “You’re in the Speed Force. Everyone is in a memory of mine. You need to find them and more importantly, me. I can get us all out of here then.”

“Where will you be?” Jay asked as memory Barry and Henry watched, completely confused.

“I’m not sure, the memories were chosen at random. Find me and as many of our friends as you can in between,” Barry said before he faded in a mist.

“We’re really sorry about this,” Caitlin apologized to memory Barry and Henry before Jay grabbed her and Cisco and sped off.

Back with Slade, Oliver had still not lowered his bow as he and Barry stared at Slade incredulously.

“The Speed Force,” Barry said in a tone that matched his expression.

“You’re the one who brought us all together,” Slade pointed out.

“Right, to get these magic gems separated on different planets in different time periods by someone named Thanos. Which doesn’t even sound like a real name,” Oliver said, looking like he wanted to put an arrow in Slade’s chest.

“You don’t trust me and you shouldn’t,” Slade said, surprising Oliver. “I killed your mother. For that alone, you should have killed me. That I am standing here at all is more mercy than you should have given me. You always were a better man than I was kid. But none of that matters.

“I told you once we were brothers. But I failed you, I turned on you, did things that there is no forgiveness, no redemption for. I’m sorry for that. But it seems like you’ve found a new brother, a better one than I ever was,” Slade said as he looked over at Barry. “You two don’t see eye to eye, you probably don’t even like each other right now. But that will change in time. You’ll come to trust each other, depend on each other. The bond between you is stronger than iron. It will be the stuff of legends.”

With Natasha, she stared as Patty and Barry looked at her in shock.

“From what I understand, this is a pattern with you,” Natasha said as she looked over at Barry. “You never let anyone get too close, so you push them away, saying you’re protecting them. But, eventually, you let people in and you protect them with your life.”

“I’m sorry, but what you talking about? How do you know so much about me?” Barry asked confused.

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Natasha said with a smile. “But…I think I can learn something from you.”

With Bruce, he squirmed as he everyone stared at him. Which was fair, the Hulk was a superhero after all.

“What’s Big Green doing here?” the gruff man asked.

“And not so green?” a blonde woman in a white suit asked.

“That’s…a long story,” Bruce said with a glance over at Barry. “And you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. So…about to give yourself up? Know what that’s like.”

“I was going to…but they talked me out of it,” Barry said, to the obvious relief of his friends.

“It’s good to have friends,” Bruce said wistfully. “I spent years pushing all mine away, convinced I needed to protect them from me. Turns out the only one causing the danger was me.”

“I’m sorry, but what does that have to do with anything?” Barry asked as Bruce seemed to come back to himself.

“Just that you and I are not dissimilar. We both act like we’re alone, even when we’re not. But you learned that value of teamwork far more easily than I did. I guess I could learn something from you,” Bruce said with a slight smile.

With Steve and Tony, there was an awkward silence as Barry and Joe stared at them.

“What are iron Man and Captain America doing here?” Joe said once he finally found his voice.

“It would take at least an hour to explain it all,” Tony said as he looked over at Barry. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for things you can’t control.”

“Easy for you to say,” Barry scoffed.

“No, it’s really not,” Tony said grimly.

Steve glanced at Tony for a moment before looking back at Barry. He knew this wouldn’t matter but-

“We try to save as many as we can. Sometimes that’s not enough; sometimes people still die, no matter what we do. But if we can’t accept that we’re not gods, if we can’t accept that we can’ save everyone…maybe next time, no one gets saved,” Steve said as Barry looked at him.

“Repeatedly punishing yourself for the lives you can’t save doesn’t help. Trust me,” Tony told him.

With Oliver, he stared silently as Barry sobbed over his mother’s body before he seemed to gain control over himself. Barry wiped his eyes, pulling himself into a sitting position. That was when he finally spotted Oliver.

“Oliver? What are you doing here?” Barry asked, his voice slightly high pitched from crying. “And what are you wearing?”

“That is a very long story,” Oliver said as he glanced down at the Kryptonian robes he had stolen. "One I’m not sure we have time for.”

“How’d you get here?” Barry asked as he wiped his eyes.

“Again, a long story,” Oliver said as he walked over, looking down at Nora. “Your mother?”

“I wanted to save her…but I realized I couldn’t. My dad was right, I don’t have the right to mess with the timeline that way,” Barry said with a shaky breath. “I just…”

“I know,” Oliver said as he placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “I was a lot older than you when my mom died and I still miss her every day. I’m sorry Barry.”

In another part of the Speed Force, Joe, Caitlin ad Cisco watched as Barry opened a cell in the Pipeline. Harry stepped out, a grim look on his face.

“Well…I guess this is goodbye,” Harry said after a moment.

“No,” Barry said, taking Harry back. “I told you, we’re a team and you’re part of it now. We’re gonna help you save Jesse. We’re going to Earth-2.”

Harry had barely begun to process that when a gust of wind blew through. Everyone was startled as Jay, Caitlin and Cisco appeared.

“What the-more Doppelgangers!” Joe exclaimed as memory Caitlin and Cisco looked shocked.

“Not exactly,” Caitlin said awkwardly.

“Dad?” Barry said confused as he saw Jay.

“No,” Jay said as he looked over at Harry. “Wells, we need to leave.”

“Leave?” Harry said in confusion.

“Harry,” Caitlin said and he looked over at her. “Open your hand.”

Harry looked down at his hand, which was clenched around something. He opened it to reveal the Time Stone, glowing brightly. As he stared at it, it all came flooding back to him.

“What happened?” Harry asked as he looked back at them.

“We’ll explain on the way, time is of the essence,” Jay said before, in a blur, he, Harry, Caitlin and Cisco vanished.

Elsewhere in the Speed Force, Scott and Rhodey were walking the street at night, looking around as they tried to figure out how they got there. Coming up on a police barricade, Scott walked over out of curiosity as Rhodey tried to figure out what was happening. Looking on the scene, Scott watched in awe as Barry sped away while two men fired at him, fire and a blue beam pursuing Barry.

“That is so cool,” Scott breathed.

Back with Clint, Barry and Wanda were staring at him as he tried to process this.

“How…are you here?” Wanda asked confused. “Not that I’m not happy to see you. You’re obviously not the Speed Force; she appears as Barry’s mom.”

“No, I’m not the Speed Force,” Clint quickly assured her.

“He’s not really here…or we’re not. The plan, it must have worked. Right?” Barry asked as the realization hit him.

“Not sure yet. We’re still on the mission to get the stones,” Clint said as he looked at Wanda. “You okay kid?”

“I’m fine,” Wanda said, not sure what else to say.

And Clint could see that she was. A knot loosened in his stomach. When he had heard that she was in the Speed Force, he had worried that she was miserable, being trapped here. And although Clint could see it hadn’t been easy, it was clear to him that Wanda had been far from unhappy.

“Good, that’s good. I’ll see you soon. Real soon,” Clint promised.

In another part of the Speed Force, Jay, Caitlin, Cisco and Harry appeared in a flash of movement.

“Where are we?” Harry asked.

“In the Speed Force. Time Wraiths attacked, so Barry placed us all in a memory to protect us. He placed himself in one to,” Caitlin explained.

“He’s gotta be here somewhere,” Cisco said in frustration as he looked around. “Where are we anyway?”

“I think we’re by the waterfront,” Caitlin said after a moment as storm clouds loomed ominously.

“I think we might have a problem,” Jay said as he pointed towards the water.

Caitlin, Cisco and Harry followed his gaze and watched as a large title wave began making its way towards the city.

“Okay, this never happened before!” Cisco exclaimed in alarm.

“Yes it has,” Caitlin realized. “Remember, a large tsunami coming towards the city? We just don’t remember it.”

“Because that timeline was wiped out. This the first time Barry ever time traveled,” Cisco realized.

As Cisco spoke, a red blur began running back and forth in front of the tsunami.

Barry.

“Jay-” Caitlin started but he was already on it.

Jay sped towards the Tsunami, running back and forth alongside Barry. Although surprised by this, Barry carried on, focusing on what he was doing. With two speedsters, the Tsunami lost power, becoming a harmless rain shower. As he stopped, Barry stared at Jay in shock.

“Dad?”

“No,” Jay said, getting tired of correcting people. “It’s me, Jay. We’re not here right now, none of this is real. We’re-”

“In the Speed Force. Yeah, I remember,” Barry said as it came back to him. “Who all did you find?”

“Just Wells, unfortunately,” Jay said regretfully and Barry nodded.

“That’s alright. I think I can find the others,” Barry said.

Barry sped off, grabbing Jay before speeding over to Caitlin, Cisco and Harry, all of them vanishing in a red blur.

In another part of the Speed Force, Nyssa wondered into what looked like the Pipeline, stopping and staring at the scene before her in shock.

Barry was standing in front of Caitlin, her eyes glowing blue as she held an ice dagger at his heart.

“Come on, live up to your name Killer Frost, I want o see some killing,” Barry was saying. “You wanna be the villain? This is what they do; they kill their friends because nothing matters to them anymore, right?”

Barry suddenly lunged forward, bringing the dagger mere centimeters from his chest, to Nyssa’s surprise. Perhaps he was insane, she wondered.

“Come on, kill me Caitlin,” Barry egged her on but she didn’t move. “You can’t do it. Because underneath all that cold, you’re still you.”

After a moment, Caitlin’s eyes returned to normal and she dropped the ice dagger.

“Barry,” she said tearfully as he grabbed her in a hug.

“It’s okay. I got you,” Barry said soothingly as he comforted her.

Nyssa watched this for a moment, not sure what to think before she was grabbed by a red blur.

All across the Speed Force, Oliver, Slade, Roy, Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Scott, and Rhodey were grabbed by the red blur and dragged out of the Speed Force.

Avengers Compound

In a gust of wind, The Avengers and their new allies appeared in the training room, seconds after they had left. As he stopped running, Barry was flown back and hit the floor several feet away, groaning in pain.

“Barry!” Oliver exclaimed as he, Caitlin, Cisco, Jay and Harry rushed to Barry’s side.

“Do you still have the stones?” Barry asked gruffly.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked as the others made their way over.

“I’ll be fine, just tell me you still have the stones. That is the only thing that matters,” Barry said gruffly.

“We’ve got them Barry,” Oliver said, holding up the sphere containing the Power Stone as Harry, Jay, Steve, Scott and Nyssa each held up the stone they .had retrieved.

“Good…that’s good,” Barry muttered before passing out.

The Phantom Zone

Same time

Zod was in his throne room, seething when a voice spoke up.

“You failed.”

Zod looked up, unsurprised to see the ghostly form of Thawne in his throne room. He had expected this.

“I underestimated Slade Wilson, he fooled me,” Zod said in a growl.

“You were a fool. Despite his checkered past, Slade Wilson is a man of honor. He would not betray Steve Rogers unless provoked,” Thawne said as he circled him. “This forces me to take drastic measures.”

“What are you talking about?” Zod demanded as Thawne stopped in front of him.

“You and your army are trapped here. But what if this was not the case?” Thawne asked and Zod got to his feet.

“Do not toy with me,” Zod growled.

“I’m not. There is a way for you to get out of here. And I will tell you what it is if you promise me one thing,” Thawne said.

“Anything,” Zod vowed.

“Make Barry Allen suffer,” Thawne said.

“With pleasure,” Zod agreed with a sadistic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by part four of Crisis on Infinite Earths where *spoils ahead* Oliver as Spectre spread Barry, J’onn and Kate throughout the Speed Force when the Anti-Monitor attacked. *End spoilers* 
> 
> Outside the Barry/Wanda scene, the memories were taken from Flash 1x01, 1x10, 1x15, 1x23, 2x01, 2x07, 2x11, 2x12, 3x07, Arrow 3x08, and Legends 2x07. Once again, thank you to Bl4ckHunter and Aragorn II Elessar with their help with this chapter. 
> 
> For the Barry/Wanda scene, I wanted to show part of their time in the Speed Force during this chapter and I couldn’t imagine a better person to see that than Clint. 
> 
> Yes, Zod will be the final villain of this story. In addition to having another Thanos/Thawne teamup feeling too much like ripping off my story Crisis on two earths, I couldn’t find a way to make the final villain Thanos without it being convoluted.


	13. Thor's redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now armed with he stones, the heroes prepare to undo what Thanos did as Zod prepares to take his revenge.

Avengers Compound

Late morning

In the med-bay, Barry laid in a bed, out cold. Caitlin was checking his vitals as Oliver, now dressed in regular clothes, sat in a chair a few feet away from Barry’s bed.

“He’s normal, for him anyway. He’s just exhausted,” Caitlin said as she glanced over at Oliver. “Don’t worry; he’s stronger than you think.”

“I know how strong he is,” Oliver said, thinking of Barry letting Nora die.

It was silent as Caitlin eyed Oliver, wondering what he had seen in the Speed Force. It had clearly had an effect on him. But that was for him to work out, Caitlin mused as she turned back to Barry.

The room was silent, save for the hum of the machines Barry was hooked up to. The sound of footsteps alerted them to Nyssa’s presence as she entered the room. She looked over at Barry’s unconscious form before looking at Oliver.

“He will recover,” Nyssa said and Oliver leaned back in his chair.

“I guess,” he said, a pensive look on his face. 

Nyssa looked at him concerned. Remembering her own experience in the Speed Force, she silently wondered what Oliver had seen that would have had such an effect on him. Nyssa was about to speak when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Oliver leaned forward as Barry shifted, opening his eyes.

“Hey,” Barry said sleepily as he saw them. “What’s up?”

The Phantom Zone

Same time

Zod stood in front of the gate of the Phantom Zone. It had been torment to be so close to his freedom but unable to access it. But now, the secret of how to open the gate had been revealed to him.

Zod turned around, coming face to face with every occupant of the Kryptonian prison. He had summoned them all here. For if he was going to carry out his plans, he knew he could not do so alone. He would need their help, as much as it pained him to admit it.

“My friends,” Zod started. “Krypton cast us out. They feared us, because we were stronger than them. Our strengths, out passions, it frightened them. They feared what we do if they did not act. So they left us here, to rot, to suffer. But at long last, we shall have our revenge. In order to take it, we must only do one thing: destroy the Avengers.”

Zod paused as all the Zoners cheered. Escape and revenge, he knew, had been a fantasy for many of them for many years. Which is why he knew they would accept what came next.

“The gate will only open with the blood of a Kryptonian. Enough that the Kryptonian will die from the loss of blood,” Zod said suddenly.

Suddenly, one of his soldiers was grabbed from all sides by four other Kryptonians. The soldier, a young man who looked no older than twenty earth years, thrashed and fought as he was dragged towards the gate.

“No! No! General, please!” the soldier begged as he was laid upon the key.

“We all must make sacrifices,” Zod said coldly as he pulled out a dagger and the soldier paled, realizing he would not survive this. “You will not die in vail. Of this you have my word.”

Zod then stabbed the soldier in the abdomen. The soldier howled as Zod twisted the dagger, blood gushing out of the wound before a bright light enveloped them all.

New York

Moments later

It was a quiet day in New York. What would have once been a busy street was filled with just a few cars and a few people walking the sidewalk. Then, chaos. 

Afterwards, the witnesses would describe something powerful slamming into the streets, simulating a small implosion and throwing everything back, people landing on their backs painfully. When they managed to pick themselves up, they saw several people standing in front of a crater. In the blink of an eye, Zod had sped over to a random bystander, grabbing them by the neck and lifting them up to the air.

“Where can I find The Avengers?” Zod demanded.

Avengers Compound

Same time

“Everything seems to be normal,” Caitlin said after checking over Barry. “But I would recommend some rest.”

“Not sure I have that option,” Barry said as he put on a shirt. “What’s happening with the stones?”

“Cisco, Harry, Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are trying to use Mr. Stark’s nanotech to create another gauntlet. Cisco had to practically be dragged away from your bedside,” Caitlin noted and Barry chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll feel a whole lot better once we bring everyone back,” Barry said as he looked over at Caitlin. “Have you thought about what you’re gonna do once this is over?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Caitlin admitted. “This whole thing, making peace with Killer Frost, surviving Thanos...it’s changed me. I’m not the same woman I was.”

“I know what you mean,” Barry said sympathetically.

“Yeah, I guess you would,” Caitlin noted. “All that time in the Speed Force…I can tell, you’re different now.”

“I guess we’re both different people now than who we were before all this,” Barry mused.

“I guess we are,” Caitlin agreed with a smile.

Outside the med-bay, Oliver watched this, a thoughtful look on his face. Looking over at his side, he saw Nyssa, who appeared to be a thousand miles away.

“Hey,” Oliver said, breaking her out of her thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yes. Simply thinking,” Nyssa said and it didn’t take Oliver long to put it together.

There were only three things that could put Nyssa in that kind of state. Sara was out of the question, it was unlikely Talia, which left one thing.

“You saw him, didn’t you? Your father,” Oliver said and she nodded.

“He was…different than the man you killed,” Nyssa mused after moment. “He called me his most precious treasure. He allowed us to take the stone without a fight. But still…nothing has changed.”

Oliver nodded, knowing what she meant. She was still here. Which meant that, stone or no stone, Ra’s has still been driven insane by the pit. But still-

“He loved you,” Oliver said and Nyssa looked over at him. “He may have become a monster, but he loved you once. Nothing can take that away from you.”

“Perhaps,” Nyssa agreed as she looked over at him, her eyes softening. “But I have spent my entire life defining myself by my father. He can take nothing else from me.”

Elsewhere in the Compound, Steve walked around, feeling anxious as they all waited for the gauntlet to be completed. He found himself walking at the edge of the Compound, where he found Natasha staring out the window.

“Nat?” Steve called out and she looked over at him. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking,” Natasha sad as he made his way over. “We all saw some things in the Speed Force.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, remembering witnessing Barry get advice from who he had learned was Barry’s adoptive father. “It was…enlightening.”

“From what I saw, Barry and I have something in common,” Natasha said, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. “We both keep people at arm’s length. We prevent ourselves from having meaningful relationships. It’s a pattern; one designed to prevent us from getting hurt.”

“Nat?” Steve said in confusion as she looked over at him.

“I love you Steve,” Natasha said and Steve stiffened in shock. “Not like I love Clint, but like he and Laura love each other. But I could never find the courage to tell you. Because how could someone like you ever love me? It was…easier I guess to just be your friend.”

“Nat…” Steve was at a loss for words and she smiled.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just needed to tell you. I’m not going to avoid meaningful relationships anymore. Even if you don’t feel that way about me, I needed to know I said it, that you heard me,” Natasha said as Steve got his thoughts in order.

“Right now, I can only think about bringing everyone else back,” Steve said and she nodded in understanding. “But, after that…maybe we can go out for a cup of coffee and talk about this.”

“It’s a date,” Natasha said, not expecting anything, but appreciating Steve’s olive branch.

Back outside the med-bay, Oliver and Nyssa watched as Barry and Caitlin walked out.

“You okay?” Oliver asked Barry and he nodded.

“I’ll be taking a long vacation after this is over but I’ll live,” Barry said and Oliver nodded an odd look on his face that Barry picked up on. “Everything okay?”

“Nyssa, Caitlin, can I talk to Barry alone for a minute?” Oliver asked randomly.

The two women looked confused but, sensing that Oliver was serious, silently left the pair alone, although ith worried glances.

“Everything okay?” Barry asked once they were alone.

“I think I owe you an apology,” Oliver said, confusing Barry. “I always thought you had it easy. That everything was sunshine and rainbows, everyone likes you. I guess I never really thought about what you had lost, what you’ve been through. You have real steel in you my friend.”

“Coming from you, that means everything. I hope you remember that when everything is said and done,” Barry said, making Oliver narrow his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver asked and Barry was silent for a moment.

“Before the Speed Force sent me back here to bring us all together, it showed me the future. Every possible version of how this could go,” Barry explained as Oliver listened. “And even if this goes exactly the way it should, this is the end. This will be the last time you, me, Cisco, Caitlin, and Roy are all together.”

“I don’t understand,” Oliver said in confusion and Barry smiled.

“You will,” Barry said as he put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “It’s my burden to bear, not yours. Now let’s go get our families back.”

Although confused, Oliver followed Barry down the hall. As they rounded the corner, they nearly ran smack dab into Clint.

“Sorry,” Barry said as they all stopped themselves.

“It’s okay. I was actually looking for you,” Clint told Barry, to his surprise as he looked over at Oliver.” Can I talk to Barry alone?”

Oliver looked over at Barry, who shrugged but nodded. Oliver looked over at Clint wearily, not sure what was up, before leaving the two alone.

“What’s going on?” Barry asked once they were alone.

“When I was in the Speed Force, I saw something, a memory of yours,” Barry raised an eyebrow as Clint spoke. “I saw you and Wanda by a lake. You two were talking about what your weaknesses were.”

“You saw that huh? That would have been about twenty years after I went into the Speed Force,” Barry said as he did the math, knowing that was not what Clint wanted.

“You two were together,” Clint said and Barry didn’t deny it. “Was she happy?”

“It was hard sometimes,” Barry said after a moment. “Being trapped in there for so long, if we didn’t have each other, we might have gone insane. She missed you and the other Avengers and I missed my friends and family. There were days where we fought and wanted nothing to do with each other. But we had each other. It was a good life, even if we were a little lonely sometimes.”

“Do you love her?” Clint asked and Barry smiled.

“What I feel for her is…beyond definition,” Barry said, the irony that he had used these words for Iris once not lost on him. “I’ve been in love before but there’s just no comparison to how I feel about her. I love her more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone.”

Clint nodded silently, digesting this. It was…a lot to take in. But it was clear that Barry loved Wanda more than words could describe. It lifted a great weight off Clint’s chest.

“I’m actually glad you saw that. There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Barry said, breaking Clint out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Clint raised an eyebrow at Barry.

“I know that Wanda looks up to you as a sort of father figure. And you seem to think of her as a second daughter. I consider Wanda my wife in every way but one,” Barry said as Clint caught on to where this was going. “I would really like your blessing to ask her to marry me.”

“Well, here’s a situation I didn’t think I’d be in for a few more years,” Clint muttered. “Look, from what I’ve seen and heard, you seem like a good man. As long as you treat Wanda right, treat her the way she deserves, you’ll be okay in my book. So yes, you have my blessing. Now let’s go get our girl back.”

In the workshop, Tony, Cisco, Harry and Bruce were hard at work. Between Tony and Cisco’s engineering skills, they had managed to create a Nanotech-Gauntlet in record time. It now stood behind a protective glass as Tony used his nanotech to remotely control six robotic arms. The four watched with baited breath as the arms placed the six stones onto the gauntlet.

“Kind of expected it to blow up,” Cisco admitted after a moment.

“Don’t relax yet Ramon. That was the easy part,” Harry said darkly.

Later, after the Gauntlet had been moved onto a table, everyone was called into the workshop. Everyone was silent as they stared down at the gauntlet.

“Well, I suppose now the only question is who’s going to put it on,” Slade broke the silence.

“Hulk and Banner do it,” Bruce said in Hulk’s voice before switching back to his own. “The radiation coming off the stones, it’s mostly gamma. Hulk and I might be able to survive a snap.”

“That’s a very big ‘if’ Bruce,” Natasha pointed out.

“Bruce, this thing is powered up with enough energy to light up a continent. Let’s not rush into anything just yet,” Tony reasoned.

“The stones are an extension of the Speed Force,” Jay said as everyone looked over at him. “It’s possible that a Speedster would be able to survive the process.”

“Even if that’s true, you’re not as young as you used to be Garrick. And it might kill you or Allen anyway,” Harry pointed out.

“It has to be me.”

Everyone turned their head towards Thor, who was eying the Gauntlet with grim determination.

“You saw what happened to Thanos after he used the stones, it nearly killed him. None of you would be able to survive,” Thor said matter of factly as he walked towards the Gauntlet.

“And how do we know you will?” Roy asked wearily.

“We don’t,” Thor acknowledged. “But I’m the one least likely to die out of everyone here.”

And the original Avengers could see it in his eyes, the steely determination that had been absent since Thanos. Thor would not be dissuaded. Many attempts to talk Thor down had taught them this lesson.

“Okay. Let’s do it,” Steve agreed after a moment.

“Remember, everyone Thanos snapped away, you’re just bringing them back to today. Don’t change anything else that’s happened since,” Tony told Thor.

“Tony’s right. Just put things back the way they were. That’s all the Speed Force wants us to do,” Barry warned.

Thor understood their concerns. A few years ago, Thor would have brushed their concerns off and done what he wanted, throwing things even more out of balance. But he was a very different man now, humbled by loss and defeat. A man who knew the consequences of playing with forces more powerful than himself.

“Then let us do its bidding,” Thor said simply.

And then, everyone backed away. Slade dawned his helmet as Steve raised his shield. Caitlin closed her eyes, her hair turning an icy blonde as her skin paled. Rhodey and Scott put on their helmets as well while Barry, Bruce and Jay made Oliver, Nyssa, Roy, Cisco and Harry back away, standing in front of them protectively as Tony dawned his armor, creating an energy shield that he placed in front of Clint and Natasha protectively.

“FRIDAY, do me a favor and activate BARNDOOR Protocol, would you?” Tony said.

“Yes Boss,” FRIDAY said as the windows, doors and skylights were all closed with metal shielding.

“Everyone comes home,” Bruce muttered as Thor picked up the Gauntlet.

Thor took a deep breath before placing his hand inside, putting it on. Immediately, the energy of the stones surged through him. Thor grunted in pain, falling to one knee. It was a lot more difficult than he had imagined. But he could not give up.

“Thor, you okay?” Steve asked in concern.

“Talk to me Point Break,” Tony called out.

“I-I’m fine,” Thor grunted, trying not to cry out, the pain unimaginable as he felt the energy eating through his skin. “I can do this. I…am…the god of…Thunder!”

With a roar, Thor snapped his fingers and the world went white.

_Thor was then somehow in a world with an orange sky. Thor looked down, the Gauntlet gone and his arm perfectly healed, as though he had never picked up the Gauntlet. Thor looked around, seeing an archway. Someone was standing in front of it. As he realized who it was, Thor’s eyes widened in shock._

_“Loki?”_

_“Brother,” Loki greeted calmly._

_“I-I don’t understand. How are you here?” Thor asked as he made his way over to Loki._

_“Does it matter?” Loki asked._

_“I guess not,” Thor said after a moment. “I’m sorry. I failed you. I couldn’t protect you.”_

_“You didn’t fail me brother. My death was not your fault. It was my own, due to my own poor decisions,” Loki said certainly. “Dying is the easy part. The dead are at peace. The real heroes are the ones who have to keep going. So keep going. Be the hero and king our people deserve.”_

Then Thor was back in the present, howling at the pain he felt in his arm. Yanking the Gauntlet off, he threw it across the room and fell to his knees as everyone rushed to his side. Thor looked down at his arm, seeing how dead and charred it looked before Frost froze his arm.

“Did it work?” Thor asked breathlessly.

“We’re not sure yet,” Steve said.

As the metal doors bean opening, Scott heard something. As he wondered off, Clint heard a buzzing sound. Clint turned towards the table walked over. Laura’s face was on his phone as Cisco felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, Cisco saw Joe’s face flash across the screen.

“H-honey?” Clint said in a choked voice as he answered. “Honey.”

“Joe?” Cisco said breathlessly as he answered his own phone.

“Cisco, what happened? Where are you? What happened to the lightening?” Joe demand.

“Guys, I think it worked,” Scott said as he stared at two birds chirping outside.

Barry looked up at the skylight, knowing what was coming next.

Above the Compound, Zod stared down at it as he hovered in the sky. With a smirk, his eyes flashed red before several orange beams sot out of his eyes. Upon making contact with the Compound, there were several explosions as the Compound completely fell apart, seemingly burying the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best work but I do hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Out of all the non-canon MCU ships, Steve/Nat is probably my favorite and I would have loved to see their relationship develop into more. But that’s what fanfiction is for.
> 
> Thor doing the snap might make it seem too much like my story Crisis on two earths, but there really wasn’t any other way without Professor Hulk. And, quite frankly, Thor doing it just works so much better for so many reasons. 
> 
> Since I didn’t want to do another Frigga scene, I thought Thor seeing Loki in the Soul Realm would be the next best thing. Hope I did okay there.


	14. The battle for Earth begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes face Zod and his Zoners as the battle for the fate of the Earth begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not an easy chapter to write, so I do hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Especially since, as usual, Fanficion.net is on the fritz, now not letting new posts be viewed. Really hoping this works.

Underneath the rubble of the Compound, Harry was out cold, pinned under some debris along with Rhodey, who was a few feet from them. Towering above them, Hulk held up the collapsing ceiling.

“Go!” Hulk roared, waking Harry with a start.

“What happened?” Harry asked as he took a moment to assess the situation.

“Canopy Canopy canopy!” Rhodey cried out frantically.

His suit opened and he crawled out. Crawling over to Harry, Rhodey used a nearby pipe to move the debris off Harry. Harry rolled out of the way as Rhodey dropped the pipe, the debris falling back to where it had been moments earlier. 

“Rhodey, Harry, get out of here!” Hulk said in Bruce’s voice.

Then they heard it, the roar of rushing water. The trio looked up as a flood of water rushed into the room.

Elsewhere, Scott sat up, shaking his head as he heard a voice come over the Comms.

“Mayday! Mayday, dos anybody copy?! The lower level is flooding! We are drowning, does anybody copy!?” Rhodey asked frantically.

"Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?" Scott asked as he tapped the Comms piece in his helmet.

Elsewhere, Clint pulled himself to his feet, trying to assess the situation. Natasha was a few feet from him, getting to her feet. They were alone; Clint had no idea where the others were. Maybe buried by rubble, part of him feared. Clint quickly banished the thought, he wasn’t losing anyone else.

“What happened?” Natasha asked although part of her already knew.

“We messed with time. I guess time didn’t like that,” Clint said, switching on the light on his gauntlet and shinning it into the big hole above them. “Cap? Thor? Anyone?”

There was no answer. Behind him, Natasha looked away, eyes narrowing as she saw something. Walking away from Clint, she walked over to some rubble. Kneeling down, she moved some of it, revealing the Nanotech-Gauntlet.

“Clint,” she called out, picking it up as he turned around.

“What are the chances?” Clint muttered as he walked over.

“Pretty big, it seems,” Natasha noted.

Outside the rubble, Zod descended to the ground, landing next to a man in a cloak, wielding a two sided axe.

“They aren’t dead, are they General?” the man asked.

“No,” Zod said with certainty. “It will take far more than that to kill them. They are strong, for a group of mostly humans. Go find the stones my Executioner, bring them to me.”

“And what will you do?” The Executioner asked and Zod smirked.

“Wait,” he said simply.

Towards the top of the rubble of what had once been Avengers Compound, Barry walked through what had once been the workshop, holding Oliver’s bow. Seeing Oliver nearby, Barry made his way over and knelt down next to him.

“Oliver, wake up. Oliver,” Barry shook him awake with his free hand.

Oliver’s eyes snapped open and he shot up as Barry stepped back. It took Oliver a moment to remember where he was and what happened.

“We were attacked,” Oliver said and Barry nodded.

“We’re in the endgame now Ollie,” Barry said as he handed Oliver his bow. 

Oliver accepted Barry’s hand up, taking a moment to look around. Nearby, Tony was helping Steve to his feet as, a few feet away, Thor stood by an opening in the rubble, holding his burned arm. He was staring down at something. Together, the five heroes assembled with Steve and Tony standing on Thor’s left side as Barry and Oliver stood on his right. Following Thor’s gaze, they saw Zod standing in the center of what had once been the Compound’s front lawn.

“Zod,” Steve said in surprise.

“How’d he get out of the Phantom Zone?” Tony asked shocked.

“Thawne told him how to escape,” Barry said and four pairs of eyes turned towards him.

“You knew he was gonna escape? Why didn’t you tell us?” Tony demanded.

“Does it matter now?” Barry asked pointedly.

“Barry’s right, what maters now is stopping Zod,” Oliver cut in before turning to Barry. “Is he as strong as Kara?”

“Stronger,” Barry said, to Oliver’s horror. “He makes Kara look like a human compared to him. Ollie, Zod is going to be the most powerful enemy we have ever faced. We’ll need to face him together.”

“I think that goes without saying,” Oliver muttered.

“What has he been doing?” Steve asked Thor.

“Absolutely nothing,” Thor said simply.

“Where are the stones?” Oliver asked.

“Somewhere under all this. If I’m right, they should be safe where they are,” Barry explained.

“Then let’s keep them that way,” Steve said determined.

“We know it’s a trap right?” Thor asked.

“Do any of us actually care?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

“Nope,” Tony said.

“Good. Just as long as we’re all in agreement,” Thor said, raising his burnt arm.

After a moment, Stormbreaker came sailing through the air and into his hand. Thor’s eyes flashed with lightning as the wound on his arm healed until it completely faded, as though it had never been there at all.

“Let’s go to work,” Thor said firmly.

Together, the five heroes made their way down the mountain of debris and towards Zod. Oliver gripped his bow tightly as he saw the rogue Kryptonian smirk at them. He reminded Oliver of Malcolm, a psychopath who cared only of himself. Only he had the power of a God. 

“It’s customary to kneel before your betters. So kneel before Zod,” Zod commanded them.

“Yeah, we’re not gonna do that,” Tony said flippantly and Zod only smirked.

“We shall see,” Zod said darkly.

“I will say this only once. Get off this planet,” Thor commanded.

“I think not. You see, you have something I want,” Zod said.

“You’re not getting your hands on those stones,” Oliver said firmly and Zod only laughed.

“You speak as though you will be able to stop me. I am General Zod, the rightful ruler of Krypton. And I will take the stones you have collected and take my revenge on Krypton. Then, once Krypton is nothing but a barren wasteland, I shall establish New Krypton on this world. And if anyone resists, they shall be eliminated,” Zod raved, the five heroes growing more horrified with each word he spoke.

“You’re insane,” Steve finally said and Zod smirked.

“No. I am General Zod,” Zod said.

Then, Zod’s eyes flashed red. Barry sped Oliver out of the way as two red beams shot out of Zod’s eyes. Thor roared, his eyes flashing with lighting as he rushed Zod. Zod dodged Stormbreaker as Tony shot a repulsor beam at him and Steve threw his shield. The battle for Earth had begun.

Inside the rubble of the Compound, Natasha and Clint were walking the tunnels, looking for their friends when their hair stood on end. Natasha’s grip on the gauntlet tightened as they exchanged a look. Clint drew his sword as they whirled around, coming face to face with The Executioner. 

“Give me the stones and I will spare your lives,” he said simply.

“Sorry, we can’t do that,” Natasha said, pulling out a pistol.

“Then you will die,” he said in a growl.

“I would not be so sure of that.”

The Executioner looked over his shoulder, seeing Slade walk out of the shadows, his sword drawn.

“It’s three against one,” Slade said.

“Three weaklings against me will still fail, no matter how many there are,” The Executioner said matter of factly.

Angrily, Slade and Clint rushed him as Natasha fired. However, the bullets seemed to have no effect on him as he used his axe to block Slade and Clint’s swords. 

“Nat get out of here! Get that thing as far away from him as possible!” Clint shouted 

Angrily, The Executioner struck Slade and Clint with the handle of his axe, sending them both flying. Knowing she couldn’t let him get the stones, Natasha turned and started running as fast as she could.

“The longer the chase, the slower the kill,” The Executioner said as he began his pursuit of Natasha.

Back outside, the fight against Zod was not going well. Zod used heat vision to force Oliver and Steve to jump back before Tony shot a repulsor beam at him. However, Zod simply held up a hand, catching the repulsor beam, looking bored. Tony stopped as the five of them stared at the smirking Zod.

“We need a new plan guys,” Tony said after a moment.

“We’re open to suggestions Allen,” Thor said as they all looked at Barry.

Before Barry could say anything, they heard a roar. Everyone looked up as they saw something in the sky. It was the creature Tony had encountered in the Phantom Zone. It flew down at them and Thor flew up into the sky, to Barry’s alarm.

“No Thor don’t!” Barry cried out but it was too late.

Thor swung Stormbreaker as the Phantom made contact with him. There was a blinding flash of light followed by two loud bangs followed by a tremor that shook the groups. There were two craters on opposite sides of the grounds. Thor crawled out of one, Stormbreaker still in his hand while what crawled out of the other…was also Thor.

“You guys are seeing this right?” Tony asked as he, Thor, Steve and Oliver stared at the other Thor in shock.  
“Thanks for sharing,” the other Thor said with a smirk.

“What madness is this?” Thor breathed as he stared at his Doppelganger.

“I took a little piece of your DNA. Now I’m gonna take your life,” the other Thor said as he walked out of the crater. 

“Okay, is anyone else confused?” Tony asked as Zod laughed.

“He’s a Kryptonian lab experiment,” Barry said as four pairs of eyes turned to him. “Jor-El was ordered by the leaders of Krypton to create the perfect solider. But it went horribly wrong. This…creature was created only to destroy, it has no sense of morality or conscience. It had no real form, so Jor-El sent it to the Phantom Zone. I guess that’s where it joined up with Zod, right?”

“We came to an agreement,” Zod said with a twisted smirk. “Should we ever escape that Godforsaken prison, he would help me take my revenge and I would help him find one of the two bodies that could sustain him. A Kryptonian.”

“Or an Asgardian,” the Phantom said with a smirk as he looked down at himself. “I must admit, I would have preferred the body of a Kryptonian…but this’ll do.” 

“Look Bizarro Thor, you may look like him but there’s only one Thor,” Tony said as Bizarro smirked. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Bizarro said as his hands sparked with lightning.

Thor roared, rushing Bizarro as Bizarro shot a blast of lightning at Thor.

Back under the rubble, Natasha was running from The Executioner, trying to keep him away from the stones. He threw his axe at her, which spun in the air like a Frisbee. Natasha dodged by rolling onto the ground as the axe him the wall. However, this slowed Natasha down enough for The Executioner to catch up to her. Before she could take two steps, he had grabbed her by the throat, lifting into the air as she struggled to breathe in his vice like grip.

“I’ll take that,” The Executioner said as he took the gauntlet from her. “It’s a shame; you are an exceptional human specimen. I regret that I have to kill you.” 

Suddenly, he was hit from behind by a blue beam. It was so unexpected that he was sent flying, losing the gauntlet and letting Natasha go. She fell to her knees, grasping her neck as she coughed, sweet air filling her lungs. 

Before she could make a move, she felt someone grab her from behind and suddenly she was standing next to Cisco, who had been the one to fire the blue beam. Jay let her go as she realized he had the gauntlet, to her relief.

“Well don’t worry, you won’t get another chance,” Cisco quipped.

An arrow suddenly hit the pipe next to The Executioner. As he turned to face it, Cisco opened a breach and he, Jay and Natasha rushed through it. As they did, they heard an explosion.

On a level above, Roy stared down at the scene with Nyssa as fire engulfed the area as Cisco, Natasha and Jay exited the Breach.

“That won’t stop him,” Natasha pointed out as Roy lowered his bow.

“But it’ll slow him down,” Roy said certainly.

The words had barely left his mouth before The Executioner suddenly jumped through the fire and to the higher level. With a snarl, he sent a powerful kick to Roy’s chest, sending him flying. The Executioner then tried to use his axe to cut off Jay’s hand that was holding the gauntlet but Jay sped out of the way. Nyssa tried to strike him with her sword but, to her shock, he caught it with his free hand, the blade not even cutting his skin. 

“You’re primitive weapons will not aid you against me,” he sneered.

He suddenly cried out as an icy blast hit his chest. Frost approached, shooting him with a never ending ice blast. He released Nyssa’s sword, his entire body shuttering as he was covered in ice.

“Cisco!” Frost cried out.

Cisco fired a Vibe Beam and the frozen Executioner was shattered into a million pieces. For a moment, it was silent as they all stared at the spot where The Executioner had been moments earlier. That had been too close.

Elsewhere under the rubble, Hulk was struggling to hold up the ceiling as water continued to fill the room. Rhodey and Harry were floating at the top, their heads just barely above water. Unknown to them, Scott, in his miniature form, was swimming towards them.

Outside, the battle was ragging on. With a roar, Thor swung Stormbreaker and struck Bizarro. Bizarro was sent flying, landing in a pile of debris. Growling, Bizarro got to his feet before an arm was suddenly around his neck.

“Now Thor!” Barry shouted as he restrained Bizarro.

With a roar, Thor threw Stormbreaker, intending on ending it then and there. However, just before it hit, Bizarro broke free of Barry’s grip. Yanking Barry off his back, Bizarro threw Barry onto the ground, stepping out of the way as Stormbreaker hit the ground. The resulting shockwave sent Barry flying. He hit the ground, hard, and was knocked out cold. Enraged, Thor summoned Stormbreaker back to him and rushed Bizarro. With a laugh, Bizarro’s eyes flashed with lighting and he lunged at Thor. The two met in a blinding flash of lightning before being thrown back.

Elsewhere, Oliver, Tony and Steve were facing down Zod and it wasn’t going any better. Tony fired a repulsor beam at Zod, who once again caught it with his hands, although he was pushed back slightly and was noticeably strained by the effort. Zod’s eyes flashed and heat vision once again shot out of his eyes. Tony dodged before redirecting the beam at Steve. Steve used his shield and the beam once again shot towards Zod. As Zod caught it once more, Oliver fired an arrow with a metallic tip. Focused on the repulsor beam, Zod paid it no mind. As it neared Zod, the metallic tip opened up, revealing a green arrow head.

Zod felt fatigue hit him before the arrow hit his shoulder, piercing the skin. He grunted at the pain, feeling the kryptonite beginning to poison him. He lost the battle with the repulsor beam, getting slammed into a pile of debris. Tony’s gauntlet turned into a blade as he flew towards Zod, intending on finishing this. However, Zod yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, grabbing the blade and stopping it inches from his chest. Feeling the power of the sun coursing through him, Zod smirked as his would healed. Zod reversed their positions and Zod slowly inched the blade backwards until it was inches from Tony’s chest. Tony tried to fight him off but it was useless. 

Oliver fired another arrow, this one landing a few feet from Zod. Suddenly, Zod let out a cry of agony as a high frequency that only a Kryptonian could hear pieced the air. He let Tony go, stumbling away from him as he clutched his ears, attempting to block out the wretched sound. Picking up the arrow, Zod crushed the arrow head, ending the sound. Glaring at Oliver, Zod let out a big breath. Oliver was suddenly struck by a powerful gust of wind that slammed him into the ground, knocking him out. Tony tried to move but Zod suddenly whirled around, striking him in the face. It would have killed Tony if he hadn’t been wearing his face visor. As it was, it only knocked him out.

Steve then rushed him, trying to strike him with his shield, but Zod grabbed his arm, stopping the shield inches from his face. With a sneer, Zod threw him aside and Steve flew a foot away. He landed on the ground, hard. Steve managed to pull himself to his feet but Zod sped over. Steve managed to bring his shield up just in time to avoid Zod’s punch. It would have destroyed any other shield, but the Vibranium only clanged as Steve lost his hold on it. Steve was sent flying back again, the shield landing next to him as he hit the ground. Again, Steve got back up, picking up the shield, prepared to continue fighting. 

“You know you cannot win, but you continue fighting,” Zod said, his voice filled with begrudging admiration. “You have my respect Captain. For that, I will make your death quick so you will not have to witness what I do to your planet.”

Steve then heard what sounded like multiple objects flying through the air. Steve looked up as several people, dressed like Zod, flew down to the ground, assembling behind Zod. Zod’s army of rogue Kryptonians, Steve realized with dread. And they weren’t alone. 

Behind then walked all the beings who had been watching as he and Slade had fought in the Phantom Zone. The ground shook as something jumped down next to them. A giant, grey behemoth even larger than the Hulk with red eyes. The creature that had attacked Steve and Slade upon their arrival in the Phantom Zone.

And it wasn’t just them. There were more creatures, more prisoners of the Phantom Zone that Zod had unleashed on Earth.

“If you will not kneel before Zod…you will die,” Zod declared.

Steve took a moment to assess the situation. Oliver and Tony were both out cold. And several feet away, he could see Barry’s unmoving form. Steve hoped Barry was only unconscious. Thor was still standing, Steve could see as he saw Thor stare down Bizarro. But he was noticeably tired and Steve wasn’t sure how many more rounds Thor could go with his doppelganger. And the others were buried under the remains of the Compound. If they weren’t dead, they couldn’t help right now. The only thing standing between Zod and the Earth…was him.

Having a feeling this would be his final battle, Steve stepped forward, intending on fighting alone when-

“Cap, do you read me?” Steve froze as he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in over a year come over the Comms. “Cap, it’s Sam. Do you read me?”

Shakily, Steve put ah and to the Comms piece in his helmet, not daring to believe it.

“On your left.”

Hearing a hissing sound behind him, Steve turned around. An orange portal opened up in front of him and three figures walked out: T’Challa, in his Black Panther suit, with Okoye and Shuri on either side of him. T’Challa retracted his helmet as Steve stared, in a state of disbelief. T’Challa nodded at Steve as Sam flew out of the portal. Steve stared at Sam, in a state of wonder as he circled the sky, more portals opening up behind him.

Stephen Strange emerged from one, Drax and Mantis in front of him, both in a fighting pose as Drax wielded his knives. Peter Quill landed in from of them, retracting his mask as Spider-Man swung up in front of them all. Peter retracted his mask, smiling. 

Steve nearly broke down, realizing it had worked, they had done it. They had brought everyone back.

“Yibambe!” T’Challa chanted, which was echoed by the Wakandian troops that emerged from the portal behind him.

A portal opened up in the sky and the Waveridder emerged as the Benatar emerged from one of Strange’s portals. Towards Steve, a Breach opened up and Slade, Natasha, Nyssa, Roy, Jay, Clint, Cisco and Frost emerged from it, taking a moment to look around in awe.

“Yeah baby, we did it!” Cisco cheered.

Bucky and Groot walked out with the Wakandian soldiers, Bucky having his rifle at the ready. 

From another portal, Sif, Valkyrie, Korg and Miek emerged with the Asgardian army as Wanda flew down next to them, ready to fight.

From another portal, John Constantine emerged, two yellow circles on his hands as the Masters of the Mystic Arts deployed their Tao Mandalas.

From another portal, Wally West, in his Kid Flash suit, sped out as Hope Van Dyne enlarged, looking around at everything.

From another portal, John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake and Thea Queen emerged, Thea wielding her bow and arrow as Rene and Diggle had guns and Dinah wielded her staff. 

Nearby, Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood, Amaya Jiwe, Rip Hunter and Mick Rory emerged from their ship with Firestorm flying out. 

Close by, Rocket, armed with his blaster and Nebula, armed with her knives, emerged.

Seeing all this, Thor laughed as Barry, Oliver and Tony awoke, getting to their feet just in time to see Kendra Sanders and Carter Hall land on the ground as Mari McCabe jumped down, a look of determination on her face.

“Is that everyone?” Strange asked Wong.

“What, you wanted more?” Wong asked incredulously.

Suddenly, everyone turned as something broke though the top of the rubble of the Compound. It was Scott, now in his Giant-Man form. He lowered his hand to the ground, opening it. Hulk jump down, letting out a wild roar as Rhodey, back in his suit, followed suit. Harry calmly walked off Scott’s hand, his Pulse Rifle armed and at the ready.

As Zod looked around at all this, he sneered.

“It doesn’t matter if there’s one of you or one-thousand of you! Every last one of you will kneel before Zod!” he raved angrily.

No one responded, every last one of them staring at him in come defiance.

“Avengers!” Steve cried and it was silent as they all waited for his command. “Assemble.”

There was an explosion of sound as several of the heroes let out battle cries, rushing forward. At Zod’s signal, the Zoners rushed forward as well. One way or the other, the battle for the fate of the galaxy was about to come to its conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Executioner in the comics is a Thor villain that the MCU already adapted as Skurge in Thor Ragnarok, but if Arrow can get away with making Vigilante be someone other than Adrian Chase, I can get away with having the Executioner not be Skurge. The Executioner would be played by John Cena, thank you to Bl4ckHunter for help with the casting.
> 
> In the comics, Bizarro is an imperfect clone of Superman but Smallville, which I’m basing this Bizarro on, did it a little differently. He was a Kryptonian lab experiment gone wrong that was sent to the Phantom Zone. He needed a sample of Kryptonian DNA to survive and clone himself a new body in order to survive. I think if he encountered an Asgardian though, that that body would be able to sustain him. That is just my opinion, you are free to disagree.
> 
> For the final battle, I’m going to do something I did in my story Crisis on two earths. I’m going to give a reviewer submitted pole for the Zoners. For those of you who are new to this, it means I am going to be taking suggestions for the Zoners. They can be from DC or Marvel.
> 
> There are rulers for this pole. First, the villains have to be aliens. The Dominators are not allowed. Supergirl villains like Astra are allowed, but I make no promises. Smallville villains can be allowed, as I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Smallville for the Phantom Zone, so we’ll see how that works out. No characters who have already appeared in the MCU are allowed. Aside from those rules, anything goes. If you have a suggestion, bring it on.


	15. The Flash no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle for earth rages on, Barry sets the final stage of his plan to in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write and I’m not too sure about some parts of it, but I do hope you guys enjoy it. There were a lot of great suggestions for Zoners and thank you to everyone who gave a suggestion. Not every suggestion made it in of course but I did what I could.

On the grounds where The Avengers Compound had once stood, chaos reigned as what had once been the front lawn had become a battlefield. Tony and Ray flew above it in their suits, firing yellow and blue beams at Zod’s army. Hulk roared as he sent a powerful punch to the face of the grey behemoth, the being known only as Doomsday. However, to Hulk’s surprise, Doomsday’s head only whipped to the side before it turned back with a growl. Doomsday sent a powerful punch towards Hulk’s jaw that sent Hulk flying. 

Drax gave a loud bellow as he jumped on the back of a yellowed eyed human looking creature that looked suspiciously like him, stabbing him in the back with his knives. With a roar of rage, the creature grabbed Drax and threw him off. Drax stood up just as the creature was hit with an orange being, catching fire.

“Die you freak!” Mick cried as he walked up next to Drax.

As a black haired woman with glowing black eyes shot a black bolt of energy at him, Steve used his shield and it deflected right back at her. It struck her in the face before she was hit by a wave of fire, curtesy of Fire Storm. Steve nodded at Firestorm before moving back out.

Oliver was currently having some trouble with one of Zod’s rogue Kryptonians. His opponent, a dark skinned man who appeared a little older than Thea, knocked his bow out of his hand and grabbed him by the neck. As Oliver gasped for breath, he saw his Kryptonite arrow he had shot Zod with a few feet away. 

Suddenly, tree roots seemed to come out of nowhere and plug themselves up the Kryptonian’s nose. He released Oliver, trying to yank the roots out. As he gasped for breath, Oliver crawled over to the arrow, seeing his bow not far away. Picking up both, he notched the arrow and fired. His arrow hit the Kryptonian in the back and he stopped fighting. 

As the Kryptonian went down, the roots retracted and Oliver looked up to see they returned to form the arm of a humanoid creature that looked like it was made of tree bark.

“I am Groot!” it told him.

“I am Oliver Queen,” Oliver introduced himself.

Roy felt the wind get knocked out of him as a red haired woman punched him in the abdomen. He went flying, landing near some debris. He groaned, feeling a couple bruised ribs that he would definitely be feeling tomorrow. He looked up, reaching for his bow as he saw the red haired woman approach.

“Bored now,” she said in a tone that agreed.

“Then why don’t you fight someone who can fight back?”

The red haired woman whirled around, coming to face to face with Mari McCabe.

“You think you can handle me?” she asked, sounding amused. “I am Maxima, former queen of Almerac. And I shall reclaim my planet and throne from those who betrayed me and sentenced me to that wretched prison. You will not stop me human.”

“We’ll see about that,” Mari said, tapping her necklace and the glowing image of a gorilla surrounded her briefly. “Let’s dance.”

The two women rushed each other, Mari tackling Maxima as Maxima jumped, taking Mari into the air. As Roy pulled himself to his feet, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Clutching his bow tightly, Roy looked up, his heart stopping as he saw Thea standing a few feet from him.

“Roy,” Thea said in a tone that perfectly conveyed how Roy felt.

“Thea,” Roy said softly, walking over to her as if in a trance. “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“Never,” Thea promised as he placed a hand on her cheek, reassuring himself that she was really here, that she was alive.

Roy nearly broke down before Thea grabbed him by the head and pulled him into a kiss, needing it as much as he did. 

Natasha and Clint were running, the gauntlet in Natasha’s hand as thy tried to evade blasts of some kind of energy being fired by a green haired woman. She fired again when, suddenly, Constantine appeared in front of Natasha and Clint, waving his hands as the energy was torn apart. 

“Sorry love; can’t let you get your hands on that,” he said not sounding the least bit sorry.

“You will regret that sorcerer. By Asgard, I will make you regret it!” she cried before firing another blast of energy at him.

“Cap, what should we do with this damn thing?” Clint asked over the Comms as he and Natasha ran from the fight between sorcerer and enchantress.

“Get them as far away from here as you can!” Steve ordered as he struck a creature what looked like a white skinned monster across the face with his shield.

“Sounds like a job for a speedster. Barry, you up for that?” Tony asked.

However, Barry did not respond. After a moment, Steve taped the Comms piece in his cowl.

“Barry, do you copy? Barry?” Steve called but Barry did not respond.

“Does anyone have eyes on Barry?” Oliver demanded as the heroes began looking around but there was no sign of the scarlet speedster.

The Negative Speed Force

Thawne was running through the endless void of the Negative Speed Force when he suddenly stopped, laughing insanely.

“Impressive Barry, most impressive,” Thawne said as he turned around, coming face to face with Barry. “You’ve mastered the power of the Speed Force enough that you can enter here without becoming corrupted. The part of me that helped train you feels proud.”

“You know why I’m here,” Barry said bluntly and Thawne laughed.

“Do you really think all that time in the Speed Force prepared you for this?” Thawne asked amused.

“I think every day of my life since you killed my mother has prepared me for this moment,” Barry said and Thawne smirked.

“Only one way to find out for sure,” Thawne said before the two rushed each other.

Remains of Avenger’s Compound

Thor was thrown to the ground, making to hold onto Stormbreaker as Bizarro stalked over to him.

“You can’t beat me Thor, you’re too exhausted. I guess using the stones took more out of you than you thought,” Bizarro mocked and Thor glared at him as he got to his feet.

“Tired or not, you will not best me,” Thor said growled as his eyes flashed with lightning. 

“We’ll then let’s find out!” Bizarro roared as he rushed Thor.

Rhodey flew overhead, dropping explosives on Doomsday. They detonated, creating a smoke screen as the heroes stood back. But the behemoth jumped out, roaring, completely unaffected.

“What the Hell is this thing?” Rhodey complained.

“Right now it’s standing in the way. That’s all we need to know,” Harry said as he aimed with his Pulse Rifle.

He fired, hitting Doomsday with a beam. It was soon joined by a Vibe Beam, an icy blast and a stream of fire as Cisco, Frost and Firestorm joined his efforts. However, this only seemed to make Doomsday angry. With a roar, it walked over, seeming to ignore the beams. It was just about to reach the four heroes when, with a roar, Hulk rushed forward. Hulk sent a powerful punch to Doomsday’s head, whipping his head to the side. With a roar, Doomsday delivered a punch to Hulk’s jaw. Angrily, Hulk tackled Doomsday before taking off into the air with a jump, taking Doomsday with him.

Several feet away, Hulk slammed Doomsday into the ground, creating a crater as Hulk sent a barrage of punches to the grey behemoth’s chest.

“Hulk is the strongest there is!” Hulk roared as he continued to beat Doomsday’s chest.

With a growl, Doomsday caught Hulk’s fist and sent a powerful punch to Hulk’s jaw, sending him flying.

Strange was fighting a few Kryptonians before he made a move with his hands. Suddenly, some purple tendrils of energy rose up out of the ground, grabbed the Kryptonians and dragged them down, vanishing with them. Hearing a noise behind him, Strange turned around as Tony landed behind him, his visor opening.

“Hey, you said one out of fourteen million we win. Tell me this it,” Tony almost pleaded.

“If I tell you what happens, it won’t happen,” Strange said simply, to Tony’s annoyance.

“You better be right,” Tony grumbled before putting on his helmet and flying off.

The Negative Speed Force

Thawne groaned as he was hit in the jaw, landing on what counted of the floor in the endless void.

“You’re pathetic,” Barry said as he walked over to him, eyes showing a mix of pity and disgust. “You’ve spent your entire life trying to cause me pain because you couldn’t be me. Look where it brought you. You can’t even fight back anymore. What I’m about to do is more mercy than you deserve.”

“You think you can do it?” Thawne barked out a bitter laugh as he got to his feet. “You don’t have it in you. You think you’re above it. You won’t-”

Thawne abruptly stopped talking. He looked down at his chest, where Barry’s vibrating hand was.

“I guess I have it in me after all,” Barry said coldly.

“Well, I guess this is how our story ends,” Thawne said as his form rippled, like he was about to fade. “I hope you can handle it Barry.”

Then, Thawne turned into a mist that floated towards Barry. Barry breathed in as the mist seemed to be absorbed by him. Then, he started as his eyes, now glowing red, snapped open and he screamed. 

Remains of Avengers Compound

Four Wakandian Soldiers cried out in pain as Zod used his heat vision to burn them alive. Sneering, Zod looked to his side as a Kryptonian woman flew down next to him.

“They are more formidable than expected, but they tire. It is only a matter of time my love,” she said.

“Find me the stones Faora,” Zod ordered and his wife nodded.

“As you wish,” she said before taking off into the air.

Natasha used her Widow’s Bite on a group of white skinned monsters as Clint fired an arrow. Suddenly, a yellow cyclone struck the monsters, sending them flying. Clint and Natasha barely had time to process this before Wally sped over.

“I know I’m not the speedster you were expecting, but I’m here,” Wally said, holding his hand out for the gauntlet.

“Get this as far away from Zod as you can kid,” Natasha said as she handed it to Wally.

Before Wally could take a single step, the trio were forced to step back as heat vision grazed the ground, setting fire all around them. Faora landed a few feet from them, a wicked smirk on her face.

“You will give us the stones, they belong to Zod,” Faora declared.

“Over my dead body,” Clint said as he took out his sword and she smirked wider.

“That can be arranged,” Faora promised.

Before anything else could happen, Wanda suddenly flew down, landing in front of the trio, her hands and eyes glowing with red energy.

“You won’t touch them,” Wanda hissed.

“Step aside witch or suffer the consequences,” Faora demanded. 

“Funny, I was about to say the same to you,” Wanda said before looking over her shoulder. “Wally, go.”

Wally didn’t need to be told twice. As he sped off, Faora moved to follow him but found her legs wouldn’t move. Looking down, she saw her legs were encased in red energy. 

“Like I said, you won’t touch them,” Wanda said calmly. “Believe it or not, you and I are kindred spirits. I also follow a man I love and will do anything to protect him. The different is that Barry is a hero while Zod is a psychopath who doesn’t care about you or anyone.”

With a roar of rage, Faora shot heat vision from her eyes, which Wanda blocked with a wave of red energy. 

Wally was running, trying to get the gauntlet away when heat vision hit the ground right in front of him. Wally swerved to avoid, falling on his feet and losing the Gauntlet. Wally looked up to see Zod land a few feet from him.

“You thought you could escape? You were a fool,” Zod sneered.

Suddenly, two Vibe Beams hit Zod. He used his arms to block, grunting from the effort as Cisco rushed over.

“Go Wally!” Cisco shouted and Wally grabbed the gauntlet before speeding off.

“Stop the yellow speedster!” Zod commanded.

As various Zoners began pursuing Wally, Faora broke free of Wanda’s magic. She attempted to punch the younger (biologically) woman but suddenly found herself on her knees, in chains. Roaring in rage, Faora unleashed her heat vision. Wanda managed to avoid the beams but, unfortunately, they impacted on a nearby river bank, causing a small explosion.

“Hey, we got trouble,” Sam said, bringing attention to the water rushing onto the battlefield.

Strange quickly sprang into action, rushing forward and waving his hands. The flood stopped, rising up in a flood of water that resembled a hurricane. 

Faora broke free of her chains and, before Wanda could react, delivered a strong (by human) blow to her side, sending the Avenger flying. She hit some debris, falling to the ground unconscious.

Wally was running, trying to leave, but he was having problems. The Kryptonians, who were somehow even faster than him, were in hot pursuit, occasionally shooting heat vision that he had to avoid. Then there was the group of white skinned monsters that kept trying to attack him until he sped out of way. Then there was the dark haired woman who kept shooting black bolts of energy out of her hands.

“I need help!” Wally shouted, sure he was going to die.

Suddenly, the black haired woman was hit in the head with webbing. She screeched as Peter swung in and kicked her, sending her flying into some debris. 

“Sorry, can’t let you get the stones!” Peter said apologetically.

Roy and Thea began firing arrows at the white monsters as Nate and Amaya rushed in, taking them on physically. While this was a great help, this still left the Kryptonians. As they began rushing in, however, Valkyrie and the remaining Asgardians flew in, taking them on.

“Get that thing out of here kid!” Valkyrie said as she sent a powerful kick to one of the Kryptonians.

Before Wally could even move, he was suddenly struck across the face. He went flying, losing the gauntlet as he hit some debris, out cold. The being known only as Titan smirked as he stalked forward. Before he could get far, however, Sif jumped in his path.

“You shall not get the stones,” she said firmly as she whirled her sword.

“I don’t care about any dang stones. I just wanna kill all of you,” Titan sneered as he stalked towards her. 

With a battle cry, Sif rushed forward, trying to stab him with her sword. However, to her shock, Titan grabbed her sword with one hand, stopping it. Titan then delivered a powerful punch to her face. The punch sent her flying, Sif feeling like she’d just been hit by a Frost Giant, or something stronger. She crashed through some debris, being dazed.

Nearby, Thor was knocked to the ground, breathing heavily as Bizarro stalked over to him with a smirk.

“Like I said, you can’t beat me,” Bizarro said, kicking him in the side. “I don’t just have your powers, I have your memories, your thoughts, every last twisted one of them. I know exactly what you’ll do before you even do it.”

Bizarro then picked up Stormbreaker, examining it as Thor stared up at him weakly.

“Nice weapon. I’ll be sure to use it better than you ever did,” Bizarro said.

But Thor was no longer listening. It was at this point that he saw Titan heading over to the unconscious Sif, deploying a bone spike on his left arm. Thor let out a roar of anger, his eyes flashing with lightning. Bizarro was taken back before he heard the roar of thunder. Bizarro looked up just as the biggest bolt of lightning history had ever seen struck, hitting where he stood. 

The resulting shockwave made the entire battlefield to tremble as Bizarro was thrown back. Everyone looked over as Thor, his entire body flashing with lightning, leaped towards Titan. He delivered a powerful punch to the jaw of the Zoner, which sent him flying. Titan managed to crawl to his knees just before Thor sent another power punch to his jaw, sending him flying across the battlefield until he crashed into some debris. Titan got up as Thor called Stormbreaker back to his hand.

“My turn,” Thor growled.

Titan roared as he rushed Thor, trying to strike him with his bone spike. Thor ducked before striking him with Stormbreaker. Titan flew up into the air as Thor jumped, bringing Stormbreaker down on Titan’s head this time. Titan crashed back down to the ground, a crater forming as the battlefield trembled. He did not get back up.

As Thor landed back on the ground, he turned around to face Bizarro, who was now limping, battle and bruised.

“What was that you were saying about putting my weapon to better use?!” Thor shouted.

Bizarro roared; rushing Thor as Thor brought Stormbreaker down on the ground, sending a stream of lightning towards his doppelganger. Bizarro winced but kept going as Thor brought Stormbreaker back up. Thor struck Bizarro with Stormbreaker but this time; Bizarro went flying, crashing into some debris.

While this was going on, Zod spotted the gauntlet, unguarded. He began flying towards it but was suddenly shot with energy as Cisco sot two Vibe Beams at him, joined shortly afterwards by Frost’s ice and Mick’s fire. However, Zod pushed through, using his super breath which sent them all flying as he continued on his way.

However, someone else had gotten their first. Slade picked up the gauntlet and threw it a little away, taking out his sword. Zod sneered as he caught Slade by the neck, lifting him up.

“Did you think you could beat me?” Zod growled, still enraged at Slade’s betrayal.

“Wasn’t trying to,” Slade gasped. “Only…stalling.”

It was then that Zod felt a presence behind him coming fast. He tossed Slade into some debris as he turned around, catching Stormbreaker and stopping it inches from his chest.

“You will not stop me Thor Odinson,” Zod sneered as Thor growled.

“We shall see,” Thor said as Stormbreaker inched closer to Zod’s chest.

With a roar, Zod elbowed Thor in his stomach. This unexpected blow threw Thor off balance enough for Zod to punch him in the jaw, sending him flying. With Thor out of the picture, Zod turned back towards the gauntlet as Tony used a repulsor beam. Zod caught it with his hand, seething as he used heat vision. However, Steve jumped in the way, using his shield to deflect the beams back at Zod. With a roar, Zod cancelled his attack and dodged. Zod flew towards Steve and sent a punch that Steve only had time to raise his shield to protect himself. Steve went flying into some debris as Zod turned his attention towards Tony. Tony sent some missiles at him but they had no effect on the Kryptonian. Tony transformed his feet into a jet, which he then used to hit Zod but Zod only shrugged this off. Tony turned his hand into a blade and tried to strike Zod but Zod grabbed it, stopping him.

“You cannot win,” Zod sneered. “Unlike you Avengers, I will rule from a throne, not from the shadows. Every last human, including the woman you love, will kneel before Zod.”

Angry, Tony turned his blade into a clamp, which he used to pin Zod’s hands to ground. Tony then sent a kick towards Zod’s face but, using his strength; Zod freed his hand and grabbed Tony’s foot. Swinging around, Zod tossed Tony into some debris.

Before Zod could do anything, a portal that resembled a Breach opened up, sparking energy from it. Everyone looked toward it as Barry sped out of it, blocking Zod’s path to the gauntlet. Like the portal, Barry’s body was sparking with electricity and his eyes glowed with pure energy. 

“As I told your friends, you cannot win Flash. I am a God here,” Zod sneered.

“We’ll see about that,” Barry said, his voice echoing like there were hundreds, thousands of other Barrys speaking with him.

Angrily, Zod shot out two beam of heat vision but, to his shock, Barry caught them with his hand, seeming to absorb the beams as the electricity sparking off his body seemed to grow more powerful. Barry walked forward, closer and closer to Zod. Angrily, Zod canceled the beams as he tried to punch Barry. However, Barry caught Zod’s hand, not seeming to have any trouble doing so. Zod suddenly felt a searing pain in his hand, like something was burning him from the inside out. Zod only realizing what was happening as Barry’s body seemed to glow pure white.

“You cannot do this! I am General Zod, rightful ruler of this planet!” Zod cried in denial.

“And I ...am…The Flash,” Barry said in his distorted voice.

Barry then looked towards the sky and let out a yell as a wave of energy emitted from Barry’s body. Zod cried out in agony as his skin seemed to burn off his body before his bones turned to dust. 

A few feet away, as the wave hit him, Bizarro cried out in pain before his skin burned off and his bones turned to dust as well.

Doomsday and Hulk were exchanging blows, neither willing to give in before Doomsday was struck by the wave. Hulk watched in astonishment as Doomsday was burned from the inside out and all that was left was a pile of dust.

All around, the heroes looked in shock as every last Zoner cried out as the wave hit them, their skin burning off which was quickly followed by their bones turning to dust. It was just them then, they stood victorious. Zod and his army were gone.

And in the center of it all, Barry stumbled, using some nearby debris to steady himself before lowering himself onto the ground, using the debris as a makeshift chair. He breathed heavily, knowing what he had just done, knowing the price. But he would do it again, it had to be done.

Suddenly, Wanda flew down and was by his by side, her eyes shining with understanding. Barry smiled weakly as he took her hand; bring it to his lips in a kiss.

“Had to be done,” Barry said weakly. 

Wanda nodded, but she still seemed sadden.

“Barry!”

The two looked over as Cisco was rushing over, Caitlin hot on her heels.

“Hey guys,” Barry said weakly as they reached the couple.

“Man that - that was awesome! What was that?” Cisco exclaimed in awe.

“A mix of Speed Force and Negative Speed Force energy. The two can’t exist inside a signal body, it’s a crime against nature. They’ll destroy the body, unless it’s unleashed. By using Zod’s heat vision as a conduit, I was able to release it all in a wave that spread about twenty miles out, destroying everyone and everything without any good in them,” Barry explained tiredly.

“Which is why no one on our side was affected,” Caitlin realized and Barry nodded.

“Sorry about your suit Cisco,” Barry said as he glanced down at his suit, which was torn in several places. 

“It’s okay man, I’ll make you a new one,” Cisco promised and Barry looked away.

“No, you won’t,” Wanda said quietly.

“Sure I will. He’s fine, Barry’ll be running the streets of Central City again in no time,” Cisco said and Barry shook his head.

“That’s not what she meant,” Barry said and they looked confused. “Like I said, it’s an abomination for the power of the Speed Force and Negative Speed Force to exist in a single body. When I used them to take out Zod and his army…I lost my connection to the Speed Force.”

“Wait, are you saying…” Cisco trailed off as Barry nodded sadly.

“My powers are gone guys. I am the Flash no more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group fight scenes are difficult, especially with such a large cast of characters, so I hope I did okay there.
> 
> I know some characters like Nyssa and Jay got sidelined but not everyone was going to get a moment to shine here, especially against these types of villains. 
> 
> Drax fighting a Zoner that looked suspiciously like him is a reference to Dave Bautista playing Aldar on Smallville.
> 
> There was never any doubt that someone would have to make a sacrifice of some kind to win and that someone would have to be Barry. I went back and forth of whether or not to have Barry sacrifice himself but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. The only way I have Barry be the one to save everyone and survive was to have Barry lose his powers stopping Zod.


	16. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Zod's defeat, several of the heroes make important decisions about their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this chapter, there will be an epilogue of sorts. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it was pretty difficult to write.

Star Labs  
Late afternoon

Joe, Iris and Julian looked around Star Labs as they stood in the cortex. After Joe’s call to Cisco had been disconnected, a man named Stephen Strange had appeared out of a portal, telling Wally that Barry, Cisco and Caitlin needed his help. After the pair had left, the remaining members of Team Flash had entered Star Labs, shocked to find it in a state of complete disarray. 

Iris had pulled out her phone and searched the Internet, all three of them had been taken back by the fact that a year had passed. That was when they found out, about everything: Thanos, half of all life being wiped out. Their lives, snapped out of existence. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Hearing footsteps, the three of them turned around as Jay entered the cortex. He paused, as if taking them all in. Understandable, Joe thought grimly. He had survived the snap, they hadn’t.

“Jay,” Joe greeted him and the speedster nodded.

“Joe, it’s good to you. And you as well,” Jay said as he looked over at Iris and Julian.

“What happened Jay?” Iris blurted out and Joe shot her a chiding look before turning back to Jay.

“We know about Thanos, how we…how are we back? Where are Cisco and Wally? Is Barry out of the Speed Force?” Joe asked and Jay nodded.

“Barry is out of the Speed Force and he is the reason you three are standing here right now,” Jay said, trying to find the words. “It all started a few days ago. Wells and I were at Cisco’s apartment…”

Avengers Tower  
Same time

In the med-bay, Caitlin was checking over Barry, doing some last minute scans.

“There’s no Speed Force energy in Barry’s system,” Caitlin finally announced, looking over her shoulder at Cisco, Harry, Oliver, Wally and Wanda.

“Told you,” Barry said as he pulled himself into a sitting position, throwing his legs over the side of the bed he had been laying on. “It’s the price I had to pay for stopping Zod and his army.”

“How’d you do that anyway?” Wally asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, you said something about mixing Speed Force and Negative Force energy,” Cisco remembered as Barry grimaced. 

“By going into the Negative Speed Force and draining the energy from Thawne,” Barry said and it was silent for a moment.

“You killed him,” Harry realized and Barry nodded.

“It was the only way. Every other possible future where we won had too many variables, too many things that could go wrong. This was the only way we could win for certain with the fewest casualties,” Barry said and it was silent for a moment.

“Kind of surprised at you, you usually try to find another way,” Caitlin noted.

“Someone said once that there are people in this world who deal only in extreme measures,” Barry said as he looked over at Oliver. 

“It would be naïve to think that anything less than extreme measures would stop them,” Oliver completed. “You heard me and Lyla?”

“Yeah. You tried to teach me that when I was starting out but I wouldn’t listen. I didn’t get where you were coming from then, but I do now. I don’t regret what I did, just it had to be done,” Barry said and then it was silent for another moment.

“I guess this is it for Team Flash, right? I mean, there can’t be a Team Flash without the Flash,” Wally said, sounding bummed out by the thought. 

Barry only smiled, digging into his pocket before pulling something out.

“Wally,” Barry said before tossing it to him.

Wally caught it, looking at the item with interest. It was a golden ring with a lightning bolt.

“What’s this?” Wally asked in confused.

“That is the Flash Ring Cisco made for me. It’s supposed to hold my suit. I don’t have any use for it anymore…but you do,” Barry said as Wally caught on.

“Really?” Wally asked in shock and Barry simply smiled.

“Central City will always need a Flash Wally. It just can’t be me anymore,” Barry said and Wally looked down at the Flash Ring, which now felt a lot heavier in his hand.

“I’ll do my best,” Wally promised and Barry smiled as he got up. 

“You’re gonna make mistakes. You’ll doubt yourself and you’ll wonder if you’re doing the right thing. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad,” Barry said as he looked over at Oliver, the two sharing a smile before turning back to Wally. “It’s up to you now Wally. I know you’ll make us all proud.”

Barry held out a hand and, after a moment, Wally took it in a firm handshake.

“Well, I guess I should get started on making you a new suit,” Cisco said, sounding excited at the prospect.

“But first, we have some business to take care of,” Oliver said before glancing over at Barry. “I ran into Steve on the way here. In about twenty minutes, we’re gonna meet in the lab to discuss what to do about the stones. You up for that?”

“I’ll be there,” Barry promised with a nod.

Oliver nodded, clapping Barry on the shoulder before leaving the room. Harry and Wally also left, leaving the Original Team Flash members and Wanda alone.

“You did it,” Wanda said as she walked over, taking Barry’s hand.

“No, we all did it,” Barry disagreed as he gazed into her eyes, becoming lost in them.

“So…nice to finally meet you,” Cisco said awkwardly, breaking the spell.

“Right, sorry,” Barry said, blushing as he stepped away from Wanda slightly. “Wanda, this is Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, my two best friends. Guys, this is Wanda.”

“Is nice to meet you Wanda,” Caitlin said kindly.

“Nice to meet you to, although I kind of feel like I know you already,” Wanda said as she shook Caitlin’s hand. “Barry talked about you two all the time.”

“All good things I hope,” Caitlin said as she raised an eyebrow at Barry.

“Well, he didn’t have many bad things to say about either of you,” Wanda assured the pair as she dropped Caitlin’s hand. 

“Well, that’s always good to hear,” Cisco said as he glanced at Barry, who only smiled, before holding his hand out to Wanda. “I look forward to getting to know the girl that finally made Barry move on from Iris.”

Wanda shook Cisco’s hand but Barry noticed she was noticeably subdued and her smile strained. 

“Cisco, Cait, can I talk to Wanda alone for a minute?” Barry asked suddenly.

The others looked at him, seeing he had a serious look on his face. 

“Sure,” Caitlin said, having an idea what this was about. “Come on Cisco.”

Although confused, Cisco followed Caitlin’s lead, leaving the couple alone.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked as she looked over at Barry in confusion.

Barry simply smiled, walking over and sitting down on the bed, gesturing for Wanda to sit next to him. Although still confused, Wanda sat down next to him, sensing he had something on his mind.

“What is it Barry?” Wanda asked after a moment.

“You and I have been through a lot together,” Barry finally as he took her hand, looking at her with a smile. “Falling in love with you has been a journey. I’ve learned things about myself, about who I am, with you. You make me a better man; you make me want to be better. I said once that me being the Flash was the best version of me, but the truth is that being with you is the best version of me.”

“Barry-” Wanda started.

“This is a bit harder than I thought so can I please finish?” Barry asked with a weak smile.

With a laugh, Wanda nodded, gesturing for him to go on. 

“You know me better than anyone ever has, my flaws, my strengths, every part of me. And you love me not in spite of them, but because of them. And the last few days have shown me that I don’t want to live another day without you. I don’t have a ring but…Wanda Maximoff, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Wanda said after a moment, a beaming smile crossing her face. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Barry smiled before she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

Elsewhere in the tower, Roy was looking out the window overlooking New York, deep in thought when Thea walked up behind him.

“You okay?” Thea asked, breaking Roy out of his thoughts.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Roy said as he looked over at her, still having a hard time believing she was really there. “It’s just…a lot to take in.”

“What happened Roy?” Thea asked and he knew she was asking what happened to him, not what happened while she was gone.

“I am not the man I was,” Roy said after a moment. “When it happened…I called Oliver. He told me what happened, how you…When he told me, I snapped. I went into a bar that night and I ended up beating some guy within an inch of his life. I decided then that if I was going to beat up people, I was gonna take it out on people who actually deserved it. So I put on my suit and went traveling the world, taking down criminals. Then Oliver found me in Russia a few days ago, told me about Barry’s plan. “

“You sound a lot like Ollie his first year back,” Thea noted and Roy laughed humorlessly. 

“No. Oliver had a purpose; he was just trying to help the city. I was taking out my anger on the world,” Roy said his voice filled with self-loathing.

“Did you kill anyone?” Thea asked after a moment.

“No. There were a couple times I came close but I could never bring myself to do it. There was always this voice in the back of my head telling me not to, that I was better than this. Your voice,” Roy said as he looked over at her.

“Then you’re not beyond redemption. You found your way back; you found your way here. Just because someone loses their way doesn’t mean they’re lost forever. It just means they need a little help to find themselves again,” Thea said as she took Roy’s hand. “Sometimes we all need a little help.”

Roy and Thea looked into each other’s eyes, Thea sure Roy was about to kiss her when they heard someone approach. They looked over and saw Oliver, staring at Thea like she was a ghost.

“Hi Ollie,” Thea said before he grabbed her in a tight hug.

“I thought you were gone forever,” Oliver said emotionally as she returned her brother’s hug.

“I was with you the whole time,” Thea said and the two shared an emotional laugh. “How’s William?”

“He’ll be better, now that his mom’s back,” Oliver said as he pulled back, not moving his gaze from Thea, half convinced she would disappear again if he did.

“Speaking of, what about Quentin and Samantha?” Thea asked worriedly.

“Lyla sent out some operatives in a plane a few hours before hand. They should be getting back to Star City tomorrow morning,” Oliver assured her before looking over at Roy. “We’re gonna meet in the lab in about ten minutes to talk about what to do with the stones. You can come if you want.”

“Well, since I almost died trying to get one, I should be there when this goes down,” Roy said dryly.

Oliver smiled amused as the trio started heading towards the lab. Along the way, they met Nyssa, who took Oliver’s hand as they journeyed to the lab. Thea raised her eyebrow at this but did not comment. It had been a rough year for her brother. If he had found something with Nyssa during that time, she was happy that Nyssa was able to make it more bearable for him.

Not long after, the original Avengers, Team Flash, Oliver, Wanda, Slade, Nyssa, Roy, Rhodey, Thea, Sam, Bucky, Strange and T’Challa stood in the lab, surrounding a table with the stones all laid out on it.

“So why don’t we just destroy them? They seem more dangerous than they’re worth,” Thea noted.

“She’s got a point,” Bucky agreed.

“No, that would be a bad idea,” Barry said immediately.

“The stones are an extension of the Speed Force. Destroying even one would have dire consequences for the universe,” Strange noted.

“Well, there goes that plan,” Rhodey muttered.

“So what do we do with them?” Cisco asked.

“What the Speed Force wants,” Wanda said and everyone but Barry looked at her in confusion. “We split them up.”

“The Stones are too dangerous to leave unprotected again. The Speed Force doesn’t want a repeat of Thanos, so its selected a guardian for each of them,” Barry explained.

“Still can’t believe we’re taking orders from a cosmic energy source,” Sam muttered.

“That energy source is the only reason you’re here,” Barry said and Sam shut up as Barry picked up the Space Stone. “Thor, your people protected the Tesseract for centuries. The Speed Force wants you to take up that task again.”

“It will be my honor,” Thor said humbly as he accepted the stone from Barry.

“The Time Stone has been protected by the Masters of Mystic Arts for Centuries. This is why it will remain with you, Stephen Strange,” Wanda said as she held out the green stone to Strange. 

Strange nodded, opening the Eye of Agamotto and placing the Time Stone inside before sealing it again.

“The Power Stone is a little trickier,” Barry said as he picked up the sphere containing said stone. “It’s the most dangerous out of the stones. The Speed Force eventually selected someone who can not only appreciate its power, but knows what lines not to cross. Who learned the hard way that hubris can be your undoing if not kept in check. Someone who would never use the stone for his own gain.”

Harry was shocked when Barry turned and offered the sphere to him.

“Don’t be so surprised Harry,” Barry said with an amused smirk. “You’re a good man. And it’s probably best that the stone go with you back to Earth-2. The Speed Force knows you’ll keep it safe.”

“I’ll do my best,” Harry said humbled as he took the sphere.

“I know. That’s why it’s yours,” Barry said simply.

“The Reality Stone can shift and shape reality per one’s desire,” Wanda said as she picked up the ruby red stone. “In the wrong hands, it can cause untold chaos and destruction. Which is why the Speed Force decided to make its guardian someone who has what he desires already.”

To say Clint was surprised when Wanda walked over to him and offered him the stone was an understatement.

“You can’t mean me,” Clint said immediately and Wanda only smiled. “Wanda, you know what I’ve done…you know I’ve become.”

“The Speed Force doesn’t judge someone based on their worst mistakes,” Wanda said wisely.

“Well maybe it should,” Clint said roughly.

“You didn’t,” Natasha said quietly and Clint looked away.

“Clint,” Wanda said and he looked back at it. “The Speed Force knows what you’ve done, and it chose you in spite of it. It’s forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself.”

Clint considered her words as he back at the offered stone. After a moment of indecision, he reached out and took it.

“Okay, I’ll take it. For you, not for this Speed Force,” Clint said and she only smiled.

“Good enough for me,” Wanda said, kissing him on the cheek.

“The Soul Stone is the most powerful of the six stones,” Barry said as he picked up the orange stone. “It has a certain wisdom to it. Its guardian must be a reflection of the stone’s nature: pure of heart but willing to do what must be done, incorruptible.”

This time, no one was surprised when Barry offered the stone to Steve. If there was anyone that description applied to, it was Steve Rogers. Steve took the stone without much fuss, although he looked like he disagreed with Barry’s choice of words. 

“The Mind Stone stays with us,” Barry said as he gestured to himself and Wanda. “Per the Speed Force’s request.”

“We spent a hundred years inside the Speed Force. We’ll be immune to the influence of the stone,” Wanda added as Barry picked it up.

“Well, looks like its settled then,” Wally noted. “What now?”

“Now…we go home,” Oliver said with a look at Thea, who smiled. “We go back to our families.” 

Barton Farm, next day  
Morning

As the sound of a Quinjet landing pierced the air, Lila Barton exited her house, smiling as she saw the Quinjet land a few feet from the front lawn. As she saw her father walk down the ramp, she sprinted towards him. He dropped his bags as he embraced her, followed shortly by Cooper and Nate. Seeing his wife approach, Clint released them and walked over as he and Laura shared a kiss.

Star City  
Same time

In a similar scene, Oliver stood next to Nyssa, Thea, Sara, William, Rene, Dinah and Diggle in an Argus hanger, a plane landing a few feet from them. Samantha walked off the ramp and William raced towards her.

“Mom!”

“William!” The two cried as they embraced happily.

Oliver smiled, happy that, at the very least, he could give his son his mother back. His smile widened as Quentin Lance descended the ramp, a smile crossing his face as he saw his daughter. 

“Dad,” Sara said happily as she hugged him.

“Hey baby,” Quentin said as he hugged her back.

As Diggle, Rene and Dinah walked over to greet Felicity and Curtis when the pair descended from the ramp, Oliver took it all in. They were back, they were all back. For the first time, it hit him that they had done it.

“You okay?” Thea asked as she saw the look on her brother’s face, Nyssa turning to look at him as well.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Oliver promised as he looked at Thea before wrapping an arm around Nyssa, something she was certainly not unpleased about, especially given Felicity’s presence. “Everything is fine Speedy.”

New York  
Same time

Peter walked into his old high school, looking around before he saw Ned. Walking over, the two fist bumped before they shared an emotional hug.

Avengers Tower  
Same time

Wally was sitting in the sitting room, deep in thought when Caitlin sat down next to him.

“You okay Wally?” Caitlin asked and Wally was silent for a moment.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Wally said as he pulled out the Flash ring. “Barry, he left me some big shoes to fill. I’m just not sure I can do it.” 

“Barry does, otherwise he wouldn’t have given you that ring,” Caitlin paused. “To tell you the truth, I’m not sure Barry would have been able to do what he did if he didn’t know that you were going to be there to take his place.”

“Really?” Wally said surprised and Caitlin just smiled.

“Barry has always worried about protecting Central City from the Metas, about what would happen if he left. I think having you here, it helped. Don’t try and be Barry. Try and be you,” Caitlin said and Wally nodded looking thoughtful.

“You know when Barry’s supposed to get back?” Wally asked.

Central City  
Same time

In the loft, which was kept in surprisingly good shape, curtesy of Cisco paying the bills and cleaning it up every month, Barry was packing up some of his stuff to take back with him when the door opened. Barry looked over his shoulder and saw Joe enter the loft. From the look on his face, Iris had been to see him.

“I take it Iris told you some version of events that happened between us?” Barry said knowingly as he stood up.

“Did you break up with her? Are you involved with Wanda Maximoff?” Joe asked.

“Yeah, to both,” Barry said honestly.

“I don’t understand Barry, what happened,” Joe said, having such a hard time reconciling this. “You’ve always loved Iris.”

“I was in the Speed Force for a century Joe,” Barry said, to Joe’s surprise. “Things changed, I changed. I am not the man I was. I love Iris Joe, part of me always will. Just not the way she wants me to, not anymore.”

“I’ve seen you plan a future with Iris since you were a kid,” Joe noted, still having trouble wrapping his mind around all this. 

“The guy who loved Iris went into the Speed Force a century ago. Someone different came out. I’ll always love you and Iris because you two helped me become the man I am. But I have to move on Joe,” Barry said as he grabbed his bag. “You ever need to reach me, just give me a call. Or if you just want to talk, call me. But this part of my life is over. Goodbye Dad.”

Barry pulled out an extrapolator from his pocket and opened a Breach. With a wave, Barry walked through it. The Breach closed behind him, leaving Joe alone in the loft.

Star City  
Afternoon

“Well, from the sounds of it, you need me back bad,” Quentin said after Oliver filled him and Thea in on everything that had happened as they stood in Oliver’s office.

“So, Slade’s a police captain and you’re dating Nyssa? The world really did go to Hell,” Thea said dryly.

“Well, more reason to get going,” Oliver and she looked at him in confusion. “I saw you with Roy.”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Thea said.

“Except that you still love him,” Oliver said bluntly.

“It’s complicated,” Thea muttered.

“So s everything in our lives. If Thanos has taught me anything, it’s that we have to grab onto happiness while we can,” Oliver placed hand on his sister’s shoulder. “If you wanna go with him, wherever he goes…go. I’ll miss you like crazy, but as long as I know you’re happy…I’ll be okay Speedy.”

“I’d listen to him Thea,” Quentin said as she looked over at him. “What you and Roy have, some people are lucky to find that at all. Don’t throw it away.”

Thea looked thoughtful before they hard a knock on the doorframe.

“Am I interrupting?” Slade asked as he entered the room. 

“Can we help you with something?” Quentin asked wearily, still having a hard time accepting that Slade was a captain.

“This’ll only take a minute,” Slade said as he walked in.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Oliver said knowingly, having anticipated this.

“You asked for my help because you needed it and I accepted because my son was gone. Neither of those things is true anymore,” Slade reached into his jacket and pulled out his police badge. “You have your family back kid. Now I need to go find mine.”

“I understand Slade,” Oliver said as he took Slade’s badge. “No matter what anyone else says, whether they admit or not, we could not have pulled this off without you. Thank you. If you ever need anything-”

“I know kid. That goes both ways,” Slade said with a nod.

Avengers Tower  
Same time

“So Natasha offered you a job?” Cisco asked as he and Caitlin sat in the longue. 

“She offered me a place with the Avenges, yeah,” Caitlin nodded.

“You thinking of taking it?” Cisco asked wearily.

“I don’t know. I just…I don’t think I can go back to Central City, to Star Labs. Everything that happened…I can’t go back there,” Caitlin said and paused. “Do you hate me?”

“No, course not,” Cisco assured her. “I’ll miss you like crazy, but I could never hate you. If you wanna stay here with them, they’ll be lucky to have you.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Caitlin asked and Cisco was silent for a moment.

“Wally’s the new Flash. You’re gonna be an Avenger. Barry’s gonna settle down somewhere with Wanda. Harry and Jay are going back to their own earths. I guess I’m just feeling like…I don’t know. Like you’re all moving forward and I’m being left behind,” Cisco admitted. 

“Well, looks like I got here just in time,” the pair looked up as Barry walking in, having something under his arm.

“Hey, how’d it go with Iris?” Caitlin asked and Barry grimaced.

“About how I expected. She slapped me,” Barry said and Cisco winced. “You’re feeling a little left out Cisco?”

“I guess,” Cisco sighed. 

“Well, I think I’ve got the perfect solution,” Barry pulled out what was under his arm, some paperwork, and handed it to Cisco. “Last night, I asked Tony to have his lawyers draw that up.”

“You’re giving me ownership of Star Labs?” Cisco gasped as he read it. 

“No one knows the technical side of Star Labs as much as you do. And after three years of being our brains behind the tech, I have no doubt you can run Star Labs by yourself. After all this, people in Central City will need jobs. You can give them that, give them hope again,” Barry said confidently.

“Cait, what do you think?” Cisco asked uncertainly as he looked over at his other best friend. 

“I think Barry’s right. You can run Star Labs Cisco and you’ll be good at it,” Caitlin said with a smile.

“You don’t need to be Vibe to make a difference in people’s lives Cisco. You did that every day for me just by being you. Now do that for the whole city,” Barry said with a smile.

“Give me a pen,” Cisco said after a moment.

Later, Barry walked up towards the top of the tower, finding Wanda staring out the window, looking out over the city.

“Hey,” Barry said, bringing her attention back to him.

“Hey, when did you get back?” Wanda asked.

“Not long ago, I just had to talk some stuff over with Cisco,” Barry said as he walked over.

“How’d it go with Iris?” Wanda asked and Barry could see she still had that fear that he decided that he’d made a mistake.

“Well, she slapped me, then threw this at my head,” Barry said as he pulled out the ring he had given Iris when he proposed to her. “Not fun.”

“Sorry,” Wanda said as she glanced down at the ring. “It’s a beautiful ring.”

“Yeah, it is,” Barry said as he looked down at it. “Look, I would never ask you to wear it because it would probably be awkward getting married with it. It can be a family heirloom; I’ll get you a different one.”

“Barry, it’s okay,” Wanda said with a smile and he looked back at her. “I don’t care what ring I wear, I just want to be your wife. It’s what I’ve wanted for over eighty years.”

Wanda held out her hand and, with a smile, Barry placed the ring on her finger.

“It looks good on you,” Barry said breathlessly as she looked down at the ring on her finer.

Wanda looked back at him before grabbing him and they kissed, a silent promise to their new life together. 

That night, the former members of Team Flash all watched the fireworks in celebration over New York from the tower with the Avengers. Barry had his arm around Wanda as she laid her head on his shoulder. Cisco and Caitlin smiled at the fireworks as Wally looked towards them, knowing he had a long road ahead of him. Sam and Bucky smirked at Steve from where he stood with his hand in Natasha’s. Steve gave them an annoyed look as he laid a gentle kiss on Natasha’s head, which she seemed to not be displeased by. Rhodey and Bruce seemed oblivious to it all as they watched the fireworks, knowing they had won.

In San Francisco, Scott watched the Fireworks with Hope, his daughter Cassie, his ex-wife Maggie and her husband Jim, who was newly returned to the land of the living on the front porch of Maggie and Jim’s house.

In New Asgard, Thor watched the fireworks with Sif, Valkyrie, Korg and Miek, feeling satisfied that he had made up for his failure with Thanos. 

In Wakanda, T’Challa happily stood with his mother and sister as they watched their own firework display over the city. 

In Star City, Oliver stood with Thea, Quentin and Nyssa in front of city hall as they watched the fireworks, Samantha and William in the crown as they watched.

A few feet away, in the shadows, Roy and Slade watched them.

“So, you’re gonna stick around?” Slade asked Roy casually. 

“I don’t know, I just know I can’t lose Thea again,” Roy said and Slade nodded.

“You have something kid. Some of us don’t ever find that. Don’t waste the second chance you’ve been given,” Slade told him.

“Enjoying the fireworks?”

The two of them turned their heads to see a black man standing a few feet from them, watching the fireworks.

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Slade said wearily. 

“How does it feel Mr. Wilson?” the man asked.

“How does what feel?” Slade asked wearily.

“Being a hero,” Slade laughed at the man.

“I am no hero,” Slade said and the man smiled.

“There are lot of people in the world who are alive now ho would disagree with that,” the man said and Slade eyed him wearily.

“Who are you?” Slade demanded bluntly.

“Alphonso Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Mack. I’m the Director of SHIELD. I’d like to talk to you about your son, Joe. Or as he’s known as now, Kane Wolfman,” Mack said and Slade gave Mack his full attention.

At the Stark Cabin, in his garage, Tony Stark stood in his garage, his suit in a glass case display in the corner. Tony looked at it before reaching for the light switch.

“No more,” Tony said before flipping it. The garage was shrouded in darkness as Tony walked out, closing the door on both the garage and that chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically enough, the idea of the stones getting guardians was an idea I got from a Tony prop fic I heard about.
> 
> By now, between all my Flash stories, I’ve probably written a WestAllen breakup six times and didn’t really like doing it again, especially since Iris was such a minor character here. So I decided to do it off screen here.
> 
> There’s a theory about why we haven’t seen Agents of SHIELD reference the events of Infinity War aside from that brief reference to the attack on New York. According to the theory, when Coulson and the team came back from the future, they ended up in another timeline. This would perfectly explain why AOS was not affected by the Decimation, but since I’m using Arrowverse rules of Time travel instead of Endgame’s, AOS will play a role in the wrapping up of Slade’s storyline.


	17. Another year on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the defeat of Zod, the heroes reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. I know I kept you waiting a long time to see it continued but I hope the wait was worth it. And I do hope you enjoy this.

Barton Farm, one year later  
Morning

Clint was in his barn trying to start the tractor. However, all that came out was a hissing sound before it died, to Clint’s frustration. 

“It’s dead Clint.”

“Yeah, I know it’s dead,” Clint said annoyed as he climbed down. “Looks like I’ll have to get a new tractor.”

“Or you could have Tony come down to look at it, see if he can fix it.”

“I am not having Tony come all the way down here just to fix the tractor!” Clint snapped before pausing. “You think Barry could convince Cisco to come take a look at it?”

Wanda’s laugh answered him from the laptop on the work bench. They had been talking as Clint worked on the tractor before Clint tried to start it. 

“I’ll ask if Cisco has time,” Wanda said amused as Clint made his way back over to the work bench.

“How are you doing kid, really?” Clint asked after a moment.

“You’re as bad as Barry. I’m fine, we both are,” Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. “Honestly, you two act like I’m dying!”

“We just worry,” Clint said and she smiled.

“I know and I love you both for it. But I can take care of myself,” Wanda said and Clint laughed.

“Yeah, I think I’ve figured that out by now,” Clint said amused before frowning. “But still-”

“If I need anything, I’ll call. You’re just a twenty minute drive away,” Wanda said with a roll of her eyes.

“I’ve said that a lot, huh?” Clint said a little embarrassed.

“Only fifty times. A week. For the last four months,” Wanda said, trying not to burst out laughing at the chagrined look on Clint’s face. “It’s sweet that you care so much but I’m fine.”

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’ll try to be less of a helicopter,” Clint raised his hands in defeat. “See you Saturday?”

“And miss Laura’s famous sweet potato pie? Barry would never,” Wanda joked and the pair laughed.

“I have to get cleaned up, taking Cooper to his baseball game,” Clint said as he wiped his hands off on a rag. 

“I wish him good luck from me,” Wanda said and he nodded.

“Will do. See you Saturday,” Clint said before the call was disconnected and Wanda’s face vanished from the screen.

Making his way back inside his house, Clint found Laura in the kitchen, cleaning up breakfast. As he heard his children bickering in the living room, Clint only smiled. He had everything he ever wanted right here.

SHIELD prison  
Same time

Slade walked down the hall, nodding to a nearby guard as he passed. Slade walked further down the wall until he reached a cell. Cell was a bit of an understatement. Rather than bars, the ‘cell’ had a glass wall while the inside had a cot and a shelf with some items like books. The occupant of the cell looked over at him, sneering.

“Joe,” Slade greeted.

“That is not my name,” Kane Wolfman sneered as he got to his feet.

This was going about as well as every time he’d visited. Following their meeting at the firework celebration, Mack had asked for his help in bringing Kane in. Slade had agreed, hoping he could help Kane see sense. Slade had gone in with a group of agents Mack had selected, stopping Kane and his group of mercenaries from taking out Kasnia’s water supply. As SHIELD rounded up Kane’s men, Mack had offered Slade a more permanent position as a SHIELD agent. Slade had accepted.

“I found your brother,” Slade said, taking Kane back. “He has a nice life; he was adopted by a nice family. Just started high school. Looks a lot like you did before I was shot down over Lian Yu.”

“So, you finally know I was lying,” Kane noted and it was silent between them. “So what will you do now?”

“As I have done for the last year: hope that one day, you will find a better path, as I did,” Slade said as he eyed his son sadly. “It’s never too late to change son.”

Kane scoffed before turning away. Slade stared at his son sadly before turning and walking away. It was time for him to meet Mack for the debriefing anyway. 

San Francisco  
Same time

In a church, a small crowd was gathered as a man in a tux and a woman in a white wedding dress stood across from each other on the altar before a minister.

“And do you Scott Lang take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Scott said as his bride smiled at him.

“And do you Hope Van Dyne take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?” 

“I do,” Hope said with a beaming smile.

“Rings?”

Luis’, Scott’s best man, handed him the rings. Scott placed one on Hope’s finger while she placed the other on his.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The small crowd of witnesses cheered and clapped as Scott and Hope shared their first kiss as a married couple. 

Central City  
Afternoon

In the bar where he and Barry had gotten drinks after the Dominator Invasion, Oliver looked wistfully at the bar before turning to the six chairs placed in a circle near him. Hearing footsteps behind him, Oliver turned around as Barry walked into the room.

“Hey man. You look good,” Barry said in greeting.

“So do you. Happy looks good on you my friend,” Oliver said and Barry smiled.

“You to,” Barry said as they each sat in one of the six chairs before they heard some footsteps.

“Hey guys,” Caitlin said as she walked in.

“Hey,” Barry said as Caitlin took one of the six seats and Roy and Thea walked in.

“Long time no see guys,” Thea said as she and Roy took two of the seats, leaving only one empty.

“Where’s Cisco?” Roy asked as he gestured to the sixth seat.

“He’ll be here,” Barry said with certainty.

Less than a second later, Cisco walked through the doors in a hurry.

“Sorry I’m late. Managing Star Labs is a lot more time consuming than I thought,” Cisco said as he sat down in the sixth seat.

“From the sounds of it, you seem to be doing a good job turning it back into what it was before Thawne blew it all to Hell,” Roy noted and Cisco shrugged.

“It was a different first few months but we’re getting there. I must say though, after all those years off just being Team Flash, seeing Star Labs overrun with people again, it was an adjustment,” Cisco said wistfully.

“Speaking of Team Flash how’s Wally?” Barry asked and Cisco shrugged again.

“I don’t see much of him to be honest. He’s more of a lone wolf than you were. He seems to operate out of his apartment. Occasionally he’ll come to me or Joe for help with something. But he’s doing alright, you’d be proud,” Cisco said.

A few miles away, a man was attempting to mug a couple when a send over and he found himself in the police station, handcuffed to the hall as Joe and soe other officers looked at him startled.

“Uh, I’m here to turn myself in?”

“So how are things going with you? I mean, you’re an Avenger now. That must be exciting,” Thea asked Caitlin.

“I’m actually on a mission right now,” Caitlin revealed. “I love the work we do, it’s not the same as Team Flash, but I love it.”

“I’m glad. You seem…happier than when I saw you last,” Barry noted.

“I feel happier,” Caitlin admitted. “How’s married life?”

“Good, really good. I would be lying if I said part of me didn’t miss being the Flash but I gained a lot more than I lost. I’m happy, really happy, for the first time in I don’t know how long,” Barry said.

“That’s great,” Oliver said happy for his friend.

“So, big day in a few months. You ready for that?” Roy asked and Barry laughed.

“I don’t know if anyone is ready for that. But I can honestly say I’ve never been more excited,” Barry said with a beaming smile before looking at Roy and Thea. “What about you two? You’re in Keystone City, what’s that like?”

“Running a nightclub is less of a hassle,” Thea said honestly causing everyone to laugh.

“She’s got a point. I’ve fought on the streets, taken more beatings than I can count, lived a double life as a vigilante and I can honestly say I have never been this exhausted,” Roy added.

“Amen to that,” Oliver joked.

“How are things back home? I know things must be difficult after John, Felicity, Curtis and Dinah left,” Thea said sympathetically. 

“They all chose to move on after Thanos and Zod, just like all of us, the team just wasn’t how they could it. It’s not like it was with just Rene and Nyssa to back me up but I think maybe it’s better that way. I realized once they were gone how much I’d come to rely on the team, maybe too much. The team is only as strong as their weakest link,” Oliver said. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good point,” Roy mused.

“So things are going good with Nyssa then?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah, they are. It’s not really like any relationship I’ve had before, but I’m happy,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Good, you deserve it Ollie,” Thea said with a matching smile.

Caitlin suddenly leaned back in her chair, seeming to look at something as the others all looked at her in confusion.

“As good as it is to see you all, I’m gonna have to go in a minute,” Caitlin said apologetically. 

“Yeah, I have to give a speech soon to,” Oliver added.

“Hate to feel like we’re piling on, but we need to go to,” Thea said as she gestured to Roy and herself.

“So same time next year?” Roy offered.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Cisco shrugged.

“So we’re making this a tradition?” Barry asked sounding pleased.

“I think we’d all like that. After everything we’ve been through together-” Oliver started.

“Mood changing Metahumans,” Barry said.

“Evil speedsters,” Cisco added.

“Boomerang wielding psychos,” Roy continued. 

“Aliens and immortal warlords,” Thea picked up.

“Time travel,” Caitlin finished.

“It would be a shame to lose touch. Like I said a long time ago, I wish it wasn’t only the bad times that brought us together,” Oliver said.

“As long as we hold each other in our hearts, the bonds we forged will never break,” Barry said with certainly.

“Hope you’re right buddy,” Cisco said with a smile.

“Well, see you all next year,” Caitlin said.

Caitlin reached up and touched the side of her head, seeming to remove something before her image fizzled out.

Quinjet   
Same time

Caitlin lowered the device in her hand into the pocket as she got to her feet. In the cockpit, Sam and Bucky were bickering as Sam flew the Quinjet.

“How far are we from the drop zone?” Caitlin asked.

“We should be coming up on it soon. You ready?” Sam asked.

In response, Caitlin’s hair turned icy blond and her skin paled as her eyed glowed white.

“We were born ready,” Frost said confidently. 

“Good, cause we’re here,” Bucky said as Sam lowered the ramp, air blowing through Frost’s hair.

“I’ll head down, you two do your job,” Frost said before jumping out of the Quinjet, using her powers to create an ice bridge to glide down.

Central City

“These devices Star Labs created are impressive Cisco. What do you call them again?” Oliver asked.

“Holo Disks. Just create an Avatar, put in the location, and slap it on your head. An idiot could do it,” Cisco shrugged.

“I will try not to take that personally,” Oliver said amused as they all laughed.

“Like Thea said, we better go, we have to keep the troops in line,” Roy explained.

“I now have a new appreciation of what you went through while trying to lead us,” Thea joked and Oliver chuckled. “Let William know his gift should arrive before his birthday next week.”

“Just tell me it’s not a bow,” Oliver said and Roy and Thea were silent “…it’s a bow, isn’t it?”

“He’s the son of the Green Arrow, he’s gonna have to learn eventually Oliver,” Roy pointed out.

“Tell that to Samantha,” Oliver said with a sigh. 

“You two will work it out Ollie,” Thea said confidently. 

“I wish I shared your confidence Speedy,” Oliver grumbled. “I’ll talk to you next week. And if you two ever need anything, I’m just a phone call away.”

“That goes both ways,” Roy said and Oliver nodded.

“See ya bro,” Thea said before reaching up, removing the Holo Disk from the side of her head, her image fizzling out.

“I’ll send you the list of my old contacts later,” Roy promised and Oliver nodded.

“Thank you Roy,” Oliver said gratefully.

“Just hope it’s some help,” Roy said before following his girlfriend’s lead, his image fizzling out.

Keystone City  
Same time

Roy pocketed the Holo Disk as he and Thea walked down the hall.

“We’re gonna be late,” Thea pointed out.

“You’re gonna be late. I’m the leader, I can show up whenever I want,” Roy joked.

Thea laughed as they opened the door to a kind of gym. Three people were waiting for them. One was a boy who seemed to have a skin condition that made his skin green, along with his hair. Next to him was a dark haired girl wearing a cloak. And next to her was an African-American young man who seemed to be more machine than man.

“Titans!” Roy shouted as he and Thea entered the room. “Let’s get to work.”

Central City  
Same time

“So, that’s it then,” Cisco said as he faced Oliver and Barry.

“For now. Who knows, we may all be brought back together again someday,” Oliver noted.

“Hopefully without the world ending again,” Barry said and the three laughed.

“Did you get my package?” Cisco asked Barry, who grinned.

“Standing right in front of it. Wanda thinks it’s cute,” Barry said with a laugh.

“I aim to please,” Cisco joked before frowning. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Cisco. For the first time, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. Outside being the Flash, I never had that before,” Barry said and Cisco eyed his best friend for a minute before nodding.

“Okay. Well, I need to get going. Like I said, running Star Labs as a business is a lot harder than running Team Flash,” Cisco said as he got to his feet. “Keep in touch boys.”

Cisco then removed the Holo Disk from his head, his image fizzling out like the others.

Star Labs  
Same time

Cisco turned around to face two of his employees, handing one the Holo Disk before looking at the other.

“Alright, tell me what my schedule is like,” Cisco said, getting back to business. 

Central City  
Same time

“You ever think we’d end up here back when we first met?” Barry asked Oliver curiously.

“Not in a million years,” Oliver said bluntly and they laughed. “I still remember the day we met.”

“You were a dick,” Barry said and Oliver rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“And you were like an excited puppy,” Oliver noted and Barry shrugged. “We’ve both changed a lot since then.”

“Five years is a long time, you should know that better than anyone,” Barry noted and Oliver nodded.

“I do. You’ve come a long way since the guy who showed up in my company’s building. You’ve got everything you ever wanted,” Oliver said wistfully.

“You don’t?” Barry said as he caught the tone.

“Not sure yet,” Oliver admitted. “But I’m happy. Happier than I’ve been since…I don’t know.”

“Well then what more do you need?” Barry asked and Oliver chuckled.

“You have an odd way of looking at things. For someone who’s seen so much pain and death, you always seem to look on the bright side of things,” Oliver said, marveling at it. 

“We have to take the good we have when we have it,” Barry said simply.

“Good luck Barry,” Oliver said with a smile.

“You to Ollie,” Barry said, retuning the smile.

Oliver removed the Holo Disk from his head, his image fizzling out. Barry took a moment to look around, to take it all in, before he followed suit. 

Missouri  
Same time

In a two bedroom house, Barry pocketed the Holo Disk as he picked up Cisco’s gift, a Flash themed Teddy Bear. 

“Are the okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah they’re great,” Barry said as he turned to face his wife.

She seemed to grow more beautiful every day, Barry thought to himself as he watched her read a book. Suddenly, she started.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked urgently as he rushed to her side.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. She’s just kicking,” Wanda said as she looked down at swollen stomach. “She also has her father’s energy.”

Barry relaxed slightly, relieved nothing was wrong. Since Wanda had discovered she was pregnant shortly after they moved in here, it had been trying on both as they prepared. Barry had gotten a job as a CSI instructor, which brought in some money while Wanda was planning to take some online courses once the baby came. It was taxing, but they were making it work.

“She also seems like a fighter, just like her mother,” Barry said.

With a smile, Wanda kissed him. As he felt Wanda’s ring hand in his, Barry felt completely content. As he had said earlier, he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Star City  
Same time

“So everything’s good?” Quentin asked Oliver as they met in his office.

“Everything’s fine, barring Thea and Roy sending William a bow for his birthday,” Oliver assured him.

“Boy you live a complicated life,” Quentin deadpanned as Rene entered the office.

“Are you ready?” Rene asked and Oliver gave his new chief of staff a look.

“This isn’t my first speech Rene,” Oliver said as he walked out.

With Quentin and Rene behind him, Oliver took the podium. Seeing Nyssa, Samantha and William in the crowd, he gathered his thoughts before beginning.

“A year ago today, things were looking pretty bleak. The anniversary of the Decimation had just passed. And then, a miracle happened: Those we had lost returned to us,” Oliver said, the media recording his speech. “Our heroes had united to undo what had been done. They knew we could not go on living like this. That we deserved better than to be haunted by the loss of our children.”

At Stark Cabin, Tony held out his hand as Morgan toddled over to him.

“Our friends.”

At Harvard University, in a classroom, Bruce stood back as Thor gave a lecture to his class on the how space travel actually worked.

“To be haunted by the loss of those we love.”

In France, on their vacation, Steve and Natasha sat at a café, enjoying some time off as they talked.

“They knew that this was not the kind of life anyone deserved. So they chose to unite and risk everything to undo it. Some of them even made the ultimate sacrifice in order to ensure it would never happen again,” Oliver said as he thought of Barry sacrificing his powers. “None of them could have done it alone. They understood that divided, we would fall. It was only when they stood united that they were able to succeed. We can all learn something from our heroes. When we stand united, there is nothing we can’t accomplish. We may have our differences, but our greatest test is if we are able to put aside those differences in order to accomplish something great. Only then will we know if our heroes did us a favor or wasted our time.”

As the crowd clapped, Oliver thought to himself that the old saying was true. Divided they would fall, but united they would stand against any threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it; hope you all enjoyed the final chapter.
> 
> While I originally loved Slade’s ending in season six, bringing back Joe and Grant later on ruined it and his status post Crisis is nothing short of confusing. Slade becoming a SHIELD agent to atone for his sins is a better ending for him IMO.
> 
> When you actually stop to think about it, Grant Wilson’s appearance in season eight of Arrow makes little sense. The 6x05 flashbacks take place thirteen years prior to the present day events of that episode. And since Slade had no idea he had another son, Grant would have been born sometime after Slade was marooned on Lian Yu. Depending on the time of conception, Grant would have been either 15 or 16 by the time of season eight, not a full grown man. 
> 
> Following FitzSImmons and Matt/Elektra, Scott/Hope is my favorite canon MCU ship. It was just something in the background in Antman, but Antman and the Wasp really made you care about it. I thought they deserved a happy ending, s I gave them one.
> 
> The scene with Oliver, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Roy and Thea in the bar was inspired by the series finale of Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> Hope I did okay on Oliver’s speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was painful. It wasn’t difficult for me to dust Julian, Iris, Felicity, Diggle or the recruits, but Joe, Wally, Quentin and Thea were hard. But for the plot to work, Oliver and Cisco both need to be alone, to have huge motivations for what happens next. Everyone who was dusted in the MCU was dusted here and the fate of other Arrowverse characters will be revealed in the next few chapters.
> 
> Kara will not be showing up, as this will be a Flash/Arrow/Avengers story, which doesn’t leave much room for her in it. 
> 
> Wanda in the Speed Force is probably confusing, but it will explained and it’s an important plot point for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Before I forgot, the scene with the Legends was taken and edited for my story from Raptor2216’s story ‘Crisis on Earth-99’, which they generously allowed me to use. So thank you to them.


End file.
